Lets See Shall We
by o Aya-chan o
Summary: Itou Kyouren goes to Japan to find her last surviving family member Sakuragi Hanamichi, her twin brother. Along the way she meets some interesting friends..
1. New Arrival, many meetings

Chapter One

New Arrival, many meetings..

The plane ride from San Francisco to Narita International Airport should have been comfortable riding in first class, but Itou Kyouren had trouble sitting still. The elderly woman next to her frowned as she fidgeted restlessly in her wide leather seat, downing her third cup of lemon seltzer. It was her first time going to her native country since she was born. She was conceived in Kanagawa, but raised in Anaheim with her mother's second husband and his son, Itou Kano. Her life had been relatively simple, until three months earlier her mother had passed away of malignant hepatoma-- liver cancer. Then she discovered her father was not her blood father, her brother not really her brother.

_"Kyouren.. You have a twin brother in Japan." _Her step father, had said on that sunny day, which seemed to mock the severity of her mother's funeral. _"He's your twin brother. He's still living in Japan, although your father passed away a year ago."_

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and stay in your seats."

Her fingers gripped the armrests until her knuckles turned white. Everything had been decided so quickly. She was surprised how supportive her step-father was of her decision to go to Japan and find her older twin. He had arranged everything-- the plane ride, a place to stay, financial support. A part of her felt a little hurt at his rashness in sending her away, but she knew he needed time to adjust to the void in his life, now that her mother was gone. She fingered the black sweatband on her wrist, the number twenty-three roughly stitched across it. Kano had stitched the numbers himself when they were young, and Michael Jordan was his ultimate idol. She remembered the worried look on her step-brother's face as she walked into the gate, waving as the only family she had known faded from her view.

From the cabin window she was beginning to see skyscrapers, tangled highways, and rows of gleaming cars as the plane descended. She felt nauseated, as the questions she had numbed from her mind came swimming back. _Why did she never tell me about them... What will he say when I tell him I'm his sister.. When I tell him mom died.._

The plane rapidly descended and the wheels hit the black top, the floor rumbling under her feet. All she really knew was his name, she didn't know if he was tall or short, what his favorite subject was, what his goals were, if he knew she existed... If he liked basketball like Kano.

_Sakuragi Hanamichi.. Are you really my brother?_

* * *

"Sensei, when can I play basketball again?"

A long legged, red headed young man sat propped by several pillows on a groaning hospital bed.

"Sakuragi-kun, you need to take it easy for a few weeks. Straining your back before it heals can cause permanent damage to your tissue."

Sakuragai Hanamichi scowled looking comical in his polka-dotted hospital gown. He kicked the sheets off scowling."You said that last week Sensei. My team _needs _me. This tensai can't waste more time laying in bed," he growled. Gori might have appointed Ryu-chin as captain, but the genius was the true spiritual leader of the team. They needed his moral support!

The doctor smiled patiently, patting the trim red head. "Give it time son. You're a strong boy, It shouldn't be too long now."

Sakuragi Hanamichi was about to protest when a sweet faced nurse stepped in, holding a letter in her hand. "Ohayo Sakuragi-kun. I've got a letter for you, from a Miss Akagi."

In a flash the letter was ripped from her hands. The good doctor ushered the nurse out of the room, as the loud exclamations of joy errupted from the room.

"HARUKO-SAN.. To think how much worry I'm causing you! This basketman genius will be out in one week. Yes, ONE week!"

* * *

Kyouren watched the foreign buildings pass by, and she felt the difference in the air filtering through the open window. It felt slick and muggy, causing the straight black strands of her hair to plaster across her neck. She was used to stifling dry heat of California, but the swampy stickiness was overbearing. Her soft faded jeans and favorite puma track jacket stuck against her skin, but she couldn't find the motivation to slip it off, her eyes were taking in the streets of the place she would call home.

The taxi-cab pulled up into a large, modern looking house, a few blocks down from what looked like the main street of Kanagawa. The driver opened the trunk to pull out her luggage, two suitcases filled mostly with clothes.

An elderly woman wearing a flowered apron had opened the front gate, and helped her with the luggage.

"You must be Miss Itou. Please, come inside, its very hot today."

She introduced herself as Mrs. Nitta, the housekeeper, and informed her that Mr. Rukawa was in Tokyo and his son Kaede would be back from basketball camp in a few days. Kyoren knew very little about the family, only that Mr. Rukawa was her step-father's good friend. She felt a little strange walking into an empty house, as if she were a robber. Mrs. Nitta led her upstairs, where a short hallway led to three rooms. The one on the left, she said, was Mr. Rukawa's study, and the one on the right was Kaede's room. Her's would be the middle room, and ushering her inside she placed one of her suitcases by the twin bed, and left her to herself while she prepared breakfast. Kyouren felt grateful for the elderly woman's brevity. She wanted to be left alone to rest for a while, to take in her surroundings. Her room was moderately sized, with a large window overlooking the neighboring houses, a white desk, and a pink flower-print bedspread matched the curtains on her windows. A white dresser stood to one side of the room, and she began to empty her suitcase of clothes.

It seemed Mr. Rukawa had taken extra care to make her room comfortable, and she made a mental note to thank him when she saw him. She pondered the relationship between her step-father and Mr. Rukawa that made him act so kindly to her, and take her into his family home. The boy she remembered being told, was her age. _So he plays basketball does he?_ She wondered if he was as devoted as Kano, though she began to doubt that anyone could be as passionate about basketball as her elder brother. Her fingers touched the glass on the silver picture frame sandwiched protectively between her clothes. It was a picture taken not so long ago, she and her mother sat on the porch of their old house, her father and brother standing protectively behind them. She sighed as she placed the frame on her new dresser, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

She realized how quiet this house was, the faint footsteps of Mrs. Nitta echoing through the empty halls. Kyouren could smell the familiar pungent odor of miso stewing from downstairs. It reminded her so much of her mother, that she couldn't hold the tears that spilled softly down her cheeks. An overwhelming sense of homesickness came over her, although she knew home would never be the same, now that her mother was gone. She stripped off the sweaty track suit, and slipped under the cool sheets, promptly falling asleep from a mixture of exhaustion, sadness, and being plain overwhelmed from the sudden changes taking place.

When Kyouren woke it was still daylight, but she felt like she had been sleeping for days. The flower shaped clock on her wall pointed to half past 1. She had slept through the entire morning. Feeling groggy she decided to go for a run, slipping on some jogging pants and a comfortable shirt. She wrapped Kano's sweatband tightly around her wrist. The gentle snores of Mrs. Nitta resounded from her room downstairs. She left a note hastily on the counter in her clumsy Japanese, slipping out quietly.

The sun was full circle in the bright blue sky of Kanagawa. Kyouren jogged past middle aged women clutching grocery baskets, men in business suits smoking, and laughing children in the streets. She passed the outdoor market where the smell of fish clung tightly to the air, voices chattering and bartering cheerfully. She made a wide loop, circling further and further away from the Rukawa household. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she was soon quite a few blocks away. Stopping to take a breath, she panted, peering in both directions. A rectangular building stood ahead of her, a sign in Japanese reading "Shohoku Senior High School."

_So this is my high school._ She jogged steadily up to it, circling the wide expanse of the empty grounds. The windows were all tightly shut. The entire building was empty-- except for a distant sound of shouting and squeaking shoes. Curiosity piqued she headed toward the sound, where a large building stood, its double doors propped open. She peeked into the doorway, feeling like an intruder.

What she saw surprised her. Several tall boys, her age, or slightly older stood at opposite ends of the twin basketball court. They were practicing shooting, dribbling, lay-ups, passing... A shorter, brown haired boy with a silver earring shouted out orders to the rest, who answered spiritedly. A young woman with a red baseball cap waved a large paper fan. _Hm.. Didn't think basketball was popular here._ She was absorbed in viewing the moves of each player. The shorter boy in particular was very good. He was quick, decisive, and obviously the leader. She didn't know very much about basketball, but from watching Kano's games since her childhood, she knew enough to recognize talent. A tall black haired boy with distinct scar on his chin was also superb. She admired his three point shots, the graceful way his body eased into position before his hand flipped back for a nice clean swish.

"Anou.. Can I help you with anything..?"

Kyouren jumped at the cheerful voice behind her. A pretty girl, about an inch shorter than her stood wearing blue track shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She had short brown hair that ended just below her chin, and a pair of large, lovely blue eyes.

"No..I'm sorry-- I uh.. I'll go now."

"Wait! Do you like basketball?" She pointed at Kano's wristband.

"A little.. My brother, he plays basketball."

"Really? That's wonderful! My brother plays baskbetball too.. In fact he was captain of Shohoku last year." She smiled brilliantly, making her feel a little less uncomfortable. "I'm Akagi Haruko."

"Itou Kyoren." She smiled back, absentmindedly fiddling with the hair-tye in her ponytail.

"So, Kyoren-san, what school do you go to? I don't think I've ever seen you in Shohoku high.."

"I'm new here, I used to live in the states."

"Welcome to Kanagawa then! You'll have to tell us all about basketball in America. If you like, you can watch the practice inside."

"No really, I wouldn't want to intrude." Kyoren protested, her eyes lingering on the boy with the scar on his chin. He was dribbling down the court, jumping up gracefully to make a lay-up.

"I insist Kyoren-san. I'm co-manager for Shohoku Basketball team, and I think you'd be a great help to us."

"Please.. don't address me so formally. And I don't know a lot about basketball.."

"But you've seen basketball in the states! Come on in, I'd like to hear all about it!"

At this point, the girl was pushing her gently along. Inwardly she was thankful for the girls persistence. She couldn't image how to kill time now that she had jogged to the point of getting lost, and the empty Rukawa household didn't sound comforting. Haruko was lugging several bottles of water with her, and naturally she helped her with the load. They walked towards the lady with the red baseball cap, who was yelling out suggestions to the boys, who exclaimed "Hai", or "Aa" obediently.

"Ayako-san, I'd like you to meet Itou Kyouren from the United States!"

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you." Ayako was friendly but brisk, her attention focused on the men running up and down the court, now that they had commenced in a friendly match of five-on-five.

During the entire match, Kyouren couldn't take her eyes off of the boy with the chin-scar. He moved so gracefully, his eyes were so full of fire and concentration. Something about the way he moved reminded her of Kano, it was strangely comforting.

"Nice shooting Ryouta!" Ayako yelled, as the short captain nailed a jump-shot.

Kyouren watched, baffled as the boy named Ryouta stared googly-eyed back at Ayako, hearts practically shooting out of his eyes. "Aya-chan!" he sighed, promptly letting the ball get stolen by the other player. Kyoren watched as the tall figure moved confidently towards the other end of the court, the speedy shorter captain following closely behind. He stood right before the three point line, jumped, his wrist flipped back-- SWISH. Kyouren stopped a sigh from escaping her lips.

"Nice form Mitsui-Senpai!" Haruko yelled from beside her.

_Mitsui._ She thought, as she watched him jog down court to defend. His eyes were full of concentration, oblivious to the three women standing near the benches.

When practice was over Haruko and Ayako were busy handing out chilled towels and thumping backs ecstatically. The captain of the team Ryouta was hogging most of Ayako's attention, while Haruko was talking cheerfully to the other players. Feeling a little out of place, now that eyes were wandering and shooting her odd glances, Kyouren stood off to the side, shuffling her running shoes uncomfortably. She sneaked a glance at Mitsui, who was chugging his water bottle, a towel draped around his shoulders.

When the men had jogged off to the locker room, Ayako turned to her with a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk much during practice. Kyouren did you say your name was..?"

"Hai. Please, don't hesitate to call me by my name. I dislike honorifics." Kyouren glanced meaningfully at Haruko, whose use of "san" was starting to bother her.

Ayako was smiling at her ruefully. "You'll have to get used to it. In Japan its considered rude to address a person by just their name.. Hmm. how old might you be Itou Kyoren?"

"I'll be entering Shohoku after the summer break as a sophomore."

"Ah. Well seeing as I'm your senior, I'll just call you Ren-chan."

Kyouren nodded, glad that someone was calling her by her nickname. 'Itou Kyoren', and 'Kyouren-san' was starting to sound so foreign. "Thank you senpai. Anou.. Haruko-chan.. Ayako-san, do you know a good place to eat lunch?" She was starting to feel her appetite again, her stomach was rumbling and she hadn't eaten much on the plane. She felt better already, meeting these friendly girls, and that interesting basketball team, especially one particular player named Mitsui.

"Well, there's a udon stand just a few blocks from here." Haruko replied, starting to pick up the empty bottles.

Kyoren had to wait for the girls, who were gathering all the balls into bins, and collecting all the dirty towels in the laundry hamper. A few of the freshmen stayed behind to sweep the court, but the senior basketball players left shortly. Ryouta waved sheepishly at Ayako as he was dragged off by Mitsui.

True to her word, Haruko led the girls only a few blocks from school, at a humble udon stand stood in the corner. They sat on the rickety wooden stools, each ordering a bowl of noodles and some tempura. Ayako turned out to be much more talkative when she wasn't absorbed in watching basketball practice.

"So have you been to an pro basketball game Ren-chan?"

"You mean an NBA basketball game senpai?" When the elder girl nodded, she shook her head sheepishly. "Iie. I was never that interested in basketball.. It was always Kano who went to those games, with Tou-san."

"Kano is..?"

"Ah.. my Oniichan."

"Kyoren-sa--, er Ren-chan, you said your brother played basketball.. Does he still play?"

Kyoren nodded fiercely, a proud light entering her eyes. "Hai. He plays NCAA division now for his college."

"Sugoi!" Haruko exclaimed, her eyes shining brilliantly. Ayako's eyes had widened significantly, and she felt immensely proud of Kano.

"Basketball is his life.." She glanced at Ayako and Haruko, whose attention was bound by her words. "Watching Shohoku play reminds me of him."

Ayako was nodding enthusiastically. "Shohoku is a committed team. We went to the inter-high nationals last year, that's a competition between Japan's greatest high school basketball teams. Although we didn't win, we really proved to Japan how strong we are." Kyoren nodded, noticing the fierce pride with which Ayako spoke. Even Haruko had a strange mist in her eyes.

"Anyways, enough about basketball. Ren-chan, what brings you to Kanagawa?"

Ayako's friendly curiosity, nevertheless reminded her of the painful task at hand:to locate Sakuragi Hanamichi, and tell him of their mothers death. Ayako didn't miss the look of discomfort in Kyouren and the slight hesitation before her answer.

"I came.. to learn about my culture.." Kyouren hoped she sounded convincing.

"Oh, is it your first time in Japan?"

"H-hai.."

"Are you staying with relatives?"

"Iie.. My mother and father were only children, and their parents live in the US."

Haruko looked concerned, putting down her chopsticks as she paused from eating her noodles. "Then where are you staying? With a host family?"

Kyouren shook her head slightly, enjoying the warm steam coming off the broth of her udon. "My father's friend offered me a room in his home.." She suddenly remembered that Mr. Rukawa's son, Rukawa Kaede went to Shohoku. _He plays basketball._ "Eto.. Do you know a Rukawa Kaede at your- I mean our school?"

Haruko promptly choked on her noodles, coughing fitfully. Kyouren blinked, wondering if she had sparked her surprise. Ayako slapped her juniors back heartily, turning to look at Kyouren curiously. "Ah.. Don't mind Haruko-chan. She'll be fine. Yes, in fact, we do know Rukawa Kaede... Why do you ask?"

"Oh! What kind of person is he?" Kyouren asked, putting down her chopsticks. She was curious about her new room mate, but from what she had gleaned was that he was at basketball camp. _He's probably not very good.. since he's not even on the team._ She felt a wave of sympathy for Rukawa Kaede.

Haruko had sufficiently recovered from her coughing fit. Her blue eyes were as round as door knobs. "A-anou..Kyoure-- Ren-chan.. Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"Iie.. Actually.. I'm staying at his house. My father is good friends with Mr. Rukawa. He's still at some basketball camp.. so I haven't met him yet."

This time Ayako was laughing, she slapped her back to the point of pain. Rubbing her sore back Kyouren wondered if she should be affronted by such familiarity. She felt a little annoyed wondering what the joke was. First Haruko choking, then Ayako laughing.

"You should keep that information confidential. All the girls at school are going to _hate_ you if you tell them that." Ayako said seriously, calming down.

"Why senpai? Is he that terrible?"

Haruko's eyes had somehow expanded. "Iie Kyoren-chan! Rukawa-kun is.. Rukawa-kun is.."

Kyoren watched with fascination. Haruko was apparently in some sort of trance. Ayako was shaking her head at her junior, she turned back to her noodles and took a healthy bite out of her tempura. "Itou Kyoren.. Don't ask questions.. We know for a fact Rukawa-kun is coming home in a few days. You'll see then." Then she did something strange, she smiled at her, a little sympathetically. Kyoren couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over her.

_Rukawa Kaede.. what kind of monster are you?_


	2. Rukawa Kaede, Aitsu!

Chapter Two

Rukawa Kaede, _Aitsu!_

Three days passed and Kanagawa began to grow on her. Every morning Kyouren had breakfast with Mrs. Nitta, whom she was growing attached to. Then at around noon she went jogging, learning the bearings of her neighborhood. When she finished her jog she met up with Haruko and Ayako to watch practice. She was even beginning to talk to some of the players, although Mitsui-senpai wasn't very talkative.

Stretching from her downy bed, she stared at the ceiling listening to the chirping of the morning birds, her mind revisiting yesterdays practice.

_"Anou, Mitsui-senpai, do you plan on playing in college?"_

_"Aa."_

_"Ha! If he graduates this year.." _The captain Ryouta added cheekily, earning a glare from his senpai_. "And if he passes a college entrance exam. Yare yare.. That's going to take a miracle!"_

Further conversation was stalled, as Mitsui grabbed the shorter Captain into a headlock, repeatedly bashing his head with one fist. Kyoren smiled a the memory, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. _Aahh.. Mitsui-senpai is so.._

The alarm on her night stand rang out shrilly, and she thumped it hurriedly with the palm of her hand. The clock read 10:00 AM. _Still plenty of time before I need to go._

"Miss Itou, its time for breakfast!"

She snapped up straight from her bed, ignoring the dizzying head rush that accompanied her sudden movement. "Hai Obaasan!" She sniffed eagerly, the smell of miso and fresh rice causing her stomach to grumble. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her pink and green plaid pajamas were rumpled and her shoulder length hair stuck out in every direction imaginable. Grinning at her disheveled state, she ran a brush idly through her hair, threw the mess into a pony, and thumped down the stairs.

Mrs. Nitta was setting dishes on the table, and Kyoren hurried to help her. "Maa.. Obaasan, it looks delicious!"

The elderly lady slapped her hand away, as Kyoren reached for her chopsticks. "You haven't washed your hands yet, Miss Itou." she tutted gently.

In compliance, she sped upstairs to the bathroom, throwing the doors wide open in anticipation of the food. Pickled radish, plums, miso, rice, and a bit of fish. In her hurry to wash her hands she didn't notice her surroundings. Just as she was flicking water off her fingers, the gentle sound of wind passing through nostrils caught her attention. She turned her head slowly, the hair on the back of her neck starting to rise..

On the floor of the bathroom a long, tangled form was.. _sleeping?_ She screamed piercingly, almost tripping over the figures legs.

"OBAASAN! OBAASAN! It's a ROBBER!"

Mrs. Nitta, worriedly tramped her way up the stairs. Kyouren had slammed the bathroom door shut, pressing her small frame fully against it.

"Obaasan call the police! I've trapped him!"

"Demo-- Miss Itou.." Tge open door behind Kyouren's head caught her attention. It was swung partly open, propped up by a familiar red gym bag.. "Ah.. Rukawa-kun!"

"Rukawa..kun?" The boys room was open. It was always shut tightly, usually making her itch with curiosity. She let Mrs. Nitta push her gently aside and open the bathroom door. The old lady bent over the floor, wringing her apron in worry.

"Rukawa-kun! D-daijobu ka Rukawa-kun?" Mrs. Nitta shook the boys shoulders softly. The soft snores stopped promptly. Kyouren realized she was holding her breath. The mop of black hair slowly turned, showing a pale face, of surprisingly handsome proportions. His eyes opened into an icy blue glare. He swept his gaze over the room once, his head never turning, then he picked himself casually off the floor. He regarded her with a cursory glance before turning to the hovering Mrs. Nitta, who stood almost two feet below him.

"..Daijobu ka, Rukawa-kun?" The lady repeated.

"Aa. Sumimasen Obaasan."

"When did you get in Rukawa-kun? Did you have breakfast yet?"

"This morning Obaasan. I'm not hungry."

Kyouren mentally reprimanded herself. Why hadn't she taken a shower, or at least changed out of her pajamas? Not that Rukawa looked particularly well groomed himself. His hair was a mess, his clothing crumpled. He was still wearing a red track jacket and black track pants. So much for first impressions.

"Rukawa-kun, your father requested you call when you get in."

"Hai.. I will when I get up."

Kyouren watched the figure retreat to his room, without so much as a backward glance.

"Matte Rukawa-kun!" She flinched when he turned his head slightly, his gaze sleepy, yet expectant. "I'm Itou Kyoren.." She stepped forward, offering a hand towards him. He glanced at her outstretched hand before turning away.

"I know." He replied over his shoulder, firmly shutting the door.

She stared at the firmly shut door, willing her eyes to bore holes through it. _How DARE he? How RUDE._

"Miss Itou, breakfast is getting cold." Mrs. Nitta was watching her with a bemused expression on her face. She remembered the utter chaos she had thrown the morning in, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. _Why did I have to make a fool of myself.. Especially in front of that.. that.. Aitsu._

"Hai Obaasan." she muttered, slumping down the stairs. She did full justice to her breakfast, throwing murderous glances up the stairs. _So that's what Ayako-san meant.. Although, I don't understand why Haruko-chan is so taken with that guy. He's kinda handsome._ She admitted that begrudgingly. But if he wasn't such an creep he would have seemed a whole lot more handsome, she added with zest.

After breakfast she took a quick shower, dried out her hair, and changed into her jogging clothes. While exiting the bathroom she glanced at Rukawa's bedroom, the sound of light snoring still emanating from it. _It's twelve-thirty all ready. What a lazy bum._

She stretched her arms and legs as she made her way outdoors, noticing a red bicycle leaning against the wall. She scowled at it, tempted to kick it over, but relaxed her foot just in time. She hadn't exactly welcomed Rukawa in the friendliest way, and that could at least partly excuse his rudeness this morning. Shrugging off her irritation she started her jog out around the corner, breathing in the soft, sun-kissed breeze.

Forty minutes later she stopped to take a breather, opening the water bottle on her side and taking a swig. Panting slightly she took a quick glance around to get her bearings. She was ten minutes from Shohoku High school, near the corner of the shopping district of Kanagawa. The sun was burning incredibly hot in the sky, and water wasn't doing her much good.

"Konnichiwa, Ren-chan!"

Haruko walked happily up to her, dressed in a white tank top and red track pants. She was panting slightly, resting her arms on her bent knees.

"Haruko-chan! Are you out exercising too?" she asked, glad to have company.

"Hai! Anou.. Ren-chan.. Is Rukawa-kun back from camp?"

Haruko noticed the dark scowl on her friends face, as she answered hastily, "Hai hai. He came back this morning." She was flushing slightly too, although not in a flattering way. "Haruko-chan, would you like to go for some ice-cream? I feel like I'm melting.." Kyouren said, while stretching the neck of her t-shirt, which clung to her shoulders.

The two girls made their way into a corner ice cream and soda parlor. They both ordered a chocolate sundae, relaxing in the soothing, air-conditioned room. Haruko glanced at her wrist-watch, remarking, "It's only 1:30. We have thirty minutes until practice."

Kyouren nodded, imagining Mitsui's lean form jumping to take a three-point shot. "Its invigorating watching so many talented players." she lied between her teeth, since she was anticipating _one_ particular player.

Haruko's gaze was equally dreamy. "Today will be especially amazing, since Rukawa-kun is back."

"N-nani? That _aitsu_ is on the basketball team?" Kyoren clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing her slip. Haruko was giving her a disapproving glance.

"Ren-chan.. Rukawa-kun may be.. quiet.. but.. he's Shohoku's ace player. Maybe even Kanagawa's best." Haruko's voice was almost a whisper, her head lowered, hiding the creeping blush forming on her cheeks.

Kyouren shook her head in disbelief. "Shohoku has many good players. I doubt that ai.. _Rukawa-kun_ is the best. I mean Mitsui.." She caught the curious glance Haruko gave her, and quickly added, "And Miyagi.. They're amazing. Besides, Rukawa is only a sophomore."

"You'll see." Haruko replied, her blue eyes sparkling.

The two girls walked towards Shohoku. She noticed the same red bicycle propped against the metal bike racks, causing a scowl to form up on her face. _You only just met him, relax._ She let the scowl drop from her features, letting herself be led to the gymnasium, where the sound of squeaking shoes against the floor greeted their ears.

It was still a few minutes early, so only a few freshmen had arrived, and were sweeping the gym floors for the upcoming practice. But one figure stood dribbling off to the side-- Rukawa Kaede. Her lips twitched uncomfortably, as she watched Haruko float towards the benches to observe him. She placed herself by her friend, eyes narrowing as she watched the lithe form dribble, shoot, and lay up the ball repeatedly. _He has good form._ She admitted, admiring his athleticism.

Rukawa made a jump shot, promptly caught the ball under the net. Dribbling meditatively, he stepped out from the paint line and flew. Kyouren's eyes widened, as she watched him dunk the ball in casually with a single hand. Haruko was practically sagging from admiration by her side. _So he's very good. So what._

"Oi, Rukawa you're back!"

Captain Miyagi, Mitsui, and Ayako had just walked inside. Miyagi was patting the juniors back, and even Mitsui gave him a pat on the head before unzipping his track jacket. Rukawa took the attention indifferently.

"How was the all-Japan league? I hope you learned some new tricks." Miyagi grinned, slipping the ball out of Rukawa's hands.

"Use." Rukawa grunted, a hint of challenge sparkling in his blue eyes.

Ayako tapped her fan fondly against Rukawa's back. "Shohoku's ace.. it's time to see what you've learned at camp." She was smiling brilliantly, to Kyouren's surprise his lips twitched slightly in acknowledgment.

"Aa, Senpai."

After Miyagi led the team through a few warmups, the court exploded onto a full five-on-five game. Miyagi and Mitsui were on one team, and Rukawa, along with two seniors named Yasuda and Kakuta were on another. The game ended with Miyagi and Mistui's team winning of course-- but Rukawa made quite an effort, with the seniors barely being able to cover him. He was a one-man team, even in Kyouren's spiteful eyes his talent was undeniable. Defense, offense, shooting, court vision, he seemed to be on top of it all.

Ayako and Miyagi seemed well pleased with his performance, not to mention Haruko who was almost drooling a puddle on the floor. Kyouren nudged her friend, who had more than once erupted into a shout of "Ike Rukawa-kun!", though the named youth didn't seem to break his concentration to acknowledge her. It wasn't that Kyouren wasn't impressed. If anything, she felt more irritated because she was impressed. _It's easier to forgive a dumb brute._

"Nice game Rukawa-kun. You've already improved since the Inter-high games." Ayako smiled, handing him a water bottle and a chilled towel. Ayako noticed Kyouren scowling from behind Rukawa's tall figure. She nodded towards Kyouren smiling. "You've met Ren-chan no doubt?" Rukawa tossed her a sideways glance, barely acknowledging she was sitting there. "Hai." He said nonchalantly, striding off to the locker rooms.

"Aitsuuuu.." Kyoren growled, the blood rushing to her temples.

"Aitsu?" Miyagi asked, patting his forehead with the chilled towel. He glanced at the infuriated Kyouren, a little surprised someone so small could look so ferocious. "Oi.. what's wrong with you?"

"Ryouta-senpai.. Is he always that.. that.. arrogant?" Kyouren spat, her eyes blazing as she addressed her slightly intimidated senior.

"Ah.. Rukawa. Relax Kyouren-san. He's not trying to offend."

"Demo senpai--"

"He's right. Rukawa has always been like that. No need to be offended." Mitsui added, taking a long swig of pocari sweat.

Kyouren was delighted Mitsui was standing an arms length away from her. She could see the ripple of this throat as he downed his drink. But that _aitsu's_ rudeness was still getting to her.

"Rukaawaa.." She growled.

Miyagi and Mitsui looked at each other, blinking. A single thought crossed their minds for a split moment. Why did this petite girl remind them of one hot blooded, red-haired, self-proclaimed tensai..?

"Anou Mistui-senpai.." Mitsui almost choked on his drink, the girl moved so quickly. She was standing directly below him, smiling in that disarming way, no trace of anger on her face. _Girls are scary._ He thought, as he paused momentarily from his drink. "You could beat Rukawa one on one, couldn't you?"

"Of course." Mitsui replied, downing the last of his drink. Ryouta tapped him on the shoulder suddenly, causing him to really choke. "Nande, Ryouta?" He growled, wiping the excess from his mouth.

"Aren't you forgetting last year, Micchy?" He asked cheekily, dodging a punch to the shoulder for the insolent nick-name.

"I beat him 3-2."

"You _cheated._"

"A three-pointer counts."

"You stepped on the line."

"I didn't step on the line."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

Ayako's fan came smashing down on Ryouta's head, causing the Captain to whine in pain. "Aya-chan!" he almost burst into tears. "Baka.. Stop arguing and get to the locker room!" She commanded, pointing to the door. With a face like a wounded puppy, Miyagi picked up his towel and walked off, giving Ayako meaningful glances. Mitsui soon followed, the can of pocari sweat crushed in one hand.

Kyouren burst out into peals of unbridled laughter, earned a light tap of the fan from Ayako.

"Sumimasen.. Senpai." Kyoren apologized, looking at her senpai curiously, wondering how she had offended her.

"It maybe funny to you, Ren-chan," Ayako spoke softly. "But Shohoku's team spirit is important. Pitting the players against each other is a bad idea.." She looked at Mitsui's retreating figure. "Mitsui-senpai is incredibly proud. I'd hate to see him and Rukawa come to bad terms.. especially since.."

Kyouren looked at Ayako, who had let her words trail off. "Masaka! Are you suggesting Rukawa could beat Mitsui-senpai one on one?"

"Rukawa-kun has amazing potential. Its like everyday he's steadily improving." Ayako smiled, reminded of another sophomore with limitless potential. _Sakuragi Hanamichi, I hope you'll be back.._

"Hmph. I don't think so. Mitsui-senpai is an amazing player. And what's more, he doesn't think so highly of himself, that he'll refuse to shake hands with people or talk to them."

Ayako and Haruko nudged each other meaningfully, watching as Kyouren's eyes misted over and she was day dreaming. "You do know Mitsui used to be a gangster.. Right Ren-chan?" Ayako asked, innocently.

Kyouren snapped to her senses, indignant. "What does the past matter! He's cleaned up his act aand.." She watched as Haruko covered her mouth, giggling, and Ayako was looking smugly at her. "and.. all delinquents can change! I mean look at Ryouta-san.." she added, fighting the tremendous blush coming to her cheeks.

The clatter of shoes on the gym floor saved her from further embarrassment. The players emerged from the locker rooms, waving at the girls as they left.

"Ja ne Ayako-san. Haruko-san." Rukawa called briefly, his gym bag over his shoulder, and was walking out the gym door, water still clinging to his face and hair.

"Sayonara Rukawa-kun, see you tomorrow." Ayako called, while Haruko blushed profusely and waved her hand at his retreating back.

"I can't believe that Aitsu! He knows MY name.. We LIVE in the same house.. Wouldn't it be the polite thing to offer to walk me home?" Kyouren growled, so furious, she thought steam would come out of her ears. Without waiting for a reply from her friends, Kyouren sped off, determined to make Rukawa acknowledge and respect her, or box him a good one between the ears.

"Hey.. Rukawa-kun, matte!" she called, dashing off.

Ayako and Haruko stood perplexed, watching their hot-blooded friend speed off. "My.. she certainly can run, ne, Haruko-chan?" But Haruko had that familiar look in her eyes, lost in her own daydreams. Ayako sighed. Girls were such fools.

* * *

"Matte! Hey can't you hear me?"

Rukawa glanced behind him, mildly annoyed. That little girl was following him, glaring daggers from her eyes. He shrugged to himself, walking up to his bicycle. His father had informed him before he went to camp, that a daughter of an important business associate would be staying with them. He didn't like his father's friends, and he didn't care for his father's business. So why should he care for this.. He glanced back over at her, she was waving her arms and saying something. She was small, slightly shorter than Ayako-senpai. She had straight, long black hair, she was wearing sporty clothes. She could have been quite pretty, if she wasn't yelling at him with that hideous scowl. But not the prettiest. Rukawa was used to gorgeous women clinging all over him. This one just happened to be yelling.

"Hey.. are you LISTENING to me?"

"Iie." He mounted his bicycle, taking his walkman out of his pants pockets, and putting on each earplug.

"..it's not nice to..." He blocked out the rest by blasting his walkman. She looked about done, her cheeks flushed from her own anger. Her mouth wasn't moving anymore, so he decided to inform her, "I'm going to ride my bicycle. _dewa mata," _before speeding off.

"OI, AITSU!"

He thought he heard a shout, but he ignored it as he started pedaling towards the outdoor court near his house. He liked to practice on his own, although it wasn't much of a challenge playing by himself. As he pedaled his eyes began to droop, feeling heavier by the minute. Soon he was nodding off, oblivious of the furious girl giving chase behind him.

"RUKAWAA!"


	3. Something In Common

Tansoku : "Short legged"

Aitsu : rude way of saying "that guy" or "creep"

Busu : very rude, means "ugly"

Chapter Three

Something in Common

"Bakaaa.." Kyouren panted, her feet slapping the pavement in a headlong run. Rukawa's wayward bicycle was gaining momentum downhill, and with every step she felt painful shockwaves through her knees.

She wasn't quite sure why she was chasing him, or what she planned on doing. Blind rage had taken over Itou Kyouren, her field of vision narrowed to the dozing, mop-haired rider. Her brown eyes glowed like hot coals with frightening intensity.

Rukawa was quite oblivious. His limp hands let the handlebar twist and turn in every which direction, causing street walkers to jump out of his way, yelling insults that fell on literally deaf ears.

The beads of sweat trickled down from Kyouren's forehead. The hill was flattening out. Rukawa's wobbly bicycle was losing momentum. She grinned deviously, watching as the red bicycle headed straight for a hydrant.

CRASH!

She stopped ten feet from the scene, and watched with unbridled glee as the lithe form of Rukawa Kaede sailed through the air and landed head first on the sidewalk. His bicycle, front wheel bent sideways, fell with a shuddering smash on the street. _Aitsu. That's KARMA for you._ She thought, nodding up at the heavens.

She sauntered over to the scene, her expression as bright as the sun. "Oi.. Rukawa. That was very graceful." She teased, nudging him with the point of her running shoes. No movement. "HEY..Aitsu!" He still didn't budge. She was suddenly very worried.

"Anou.. Rukawa-kun." She kneeled over him, shaking his back gently. _I need an ambulance!_ The scuffle of sneakers on the pavement sent her jumping back in surprise.

Rukawa sat up suddenly, eyes squinting up at the sun. Kyouren stared at him incredulously. _That BAKA.. He was still sleeping?_ He was barely scratched. In fact, the injured was getting up to take a look at his bent bicycle.

"Rukawa.. you're not hurt..?" She asked, almost wishing he was, just a little.

He looked at her strangely completely ignoring her question. "Why are you following me tansoku..? You're not a stalker are you?" he asked, turning to fiddle with his bike.

"Tansoku? Stalker?" she sputtered, former waves of rage descending on her. "Don't flatter yourself you idiotic.. barbaric.. self-absorbed, CLOD! I ran down here to make sure you weren't hurt. Now I wish that fall had knocked some good manners into you!" She yelled, but to no avail.

Fuming, she took deep even breaths trying to calm herself. She was so absorbed in this action, that she hadn't noticed Rukawa had left his bicycle to stand, over by the alley. Irritation folded her brow, biting her lip she stalked off after him, readying a new salvo of stinging words.

She turned to face him, but had to take a step back. His calm blue eyes were stormy, the lids under them quivering in a look of pure, menacing rage. Her eyes followed the path of his frosty glare, down to a dead end of an alley, where a group of pre-teen adolescents stood in a semi-circle.

"You dirty little orphan." The ringleader taunted, a boy with splotchy brown freckles. His little friends laughed with them, roughly shoving a pale looking boy with black hair. "You don't belong in this neighborhood.. Go live with the street urchins." They laughed, taking turns shoving him. The boy didn't budge, his head lowered, eerily quiet.

"Hey you brats! Leave him alone!" Kyouren yelled, rage spilling over her. She stalked up to the children, putting herself between the silent boy and the four children.

"Hey.. Who are you _busu?"_ The ring leader asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Busu..?" That was it. She had been abused enough today. Her hand closed over in a small fist and cracked the youngsters head with a satisfying knock. In a split second the boy was wailing, tears spilling down his pudgy cheeks. His friends complied, although they hadn't been touched.

"Nande? Hey.. Stop crying! I didn't hit you that hard!" She held up her hands defensively. Immediately from above a window opened on the third floor of the apartment complex. A young mother with a kerchief over her head peered out at the commotion.

"Goro! Why are you crying?" She exclaimed, her eyes darting accusingly at Kyouren.

"Mama.. She hit me!" The ringleader wailed, pointing to Kyouren.

"Who do you think you are, picking on innocent children!" The lady yelled, waving her hand threateningly.

"I.. I didn't mean to–"

"Are you some sort of girl gangster?" The lady yelled. "Stay right there, I'm coming down!" She cried, her head suddenly disappearing from the window.

"Demo.." Kyouren cried, panicking. She looked to the little black haired boy for support, but to her horror she found he had slipped off during the commotion. She looked down the alley for Rukawa, but he was gone, and so was the damaged bicycle.

"You ice block.. How dare you abandon me?" She cried, as her legs gained momentum and she sprinted towards home, never looking back.

* * *

Rukawa dragged his bike down the street, his hands white from gripping the handlebars. The front wheel was dysfunctional, so the rubber tire skid and bounced on the sidewalk, jolting erratically with his long strides. 

His face was a frozen mask, but his eyes still held the traces of his earlier wrath, slanted in concentration. He walked, refusing to think, concentrating on getting to where he was going. He threw his bicycle down next to the rusted fencing, and entered the open court.

He gripped the basketball in one hand, bouncing it contemplatively. Spinning, his shoes skidded on the clay as he furiously dodged imaginary defenders, and with a gravity defying leap extended his hand for a perfect one handed dunk.

Not letting the ball drop to the floor, he gripped it in both hands, dribbled, and jumped back for a clean fade-away. He attacked the basket, concentrating on his position, his shot, his movements, refusing to think on anything else.

After an hour, he sat sprawled on the court exhausted, the ball still gripped in one hand. Letting the sweat drip down his forehead, carving a path through his face, he closed his eyes, too exhausted to think.

So he slept.

* * *

When Kyouren reached home Mrs. Nitta was waiting for her, holding a package in her hands. All she really wanted was to bury herself in blankets and hit her head against a wall until she could lose her memory, but since the old lady was so adamant she tried her best to pay attention. 

"Miss Itou.. Your school uniform is here." She held up a navy blue jacket, a blouse, a thick neck ribbon, and a pleated grey-blue skirt. Kyouren eyed the ensemble, looking at the lady skeptically.

".. I have to wear a sailor suit to school?" She asked, scratching her head.

"I think it's very pretty. And when you step inside school, make sure you wear these instead of shoes." Mrs. Nitta held up some white slippers, confusing Kyouren even more.

"Obaasan.. we wear house slippers to school?" She asked, picking up the red ribbon and threading it through her fingers.

"Miss Itou, your school uniform is very important. You must take care to wear it every day.. Japanese schools are very strict."

"Hai Obaasan." Kyoren answered, only half listening. In her mind she was picturing herself running for her life down the street of Kanagawa. Her cheeks flushed red, and without warning she smashed her head against the wall. Mrs. Nitta's eyes widened.

"Miss Itou.. ..are you alright?"

"Hai Obaasaan." Kyouren replied miserably, hiding her head under the folds of her arms.

"Kyo-chan." Mrs. Nitta spoke in a warm voice, patting her head warmly. The endearment was comforting. Kyouren looked up, fighting the tears in her eyes._ That's what mom used to call me._ "I know you're having a rough time with Kaede-kun." Mrs. Nitta spoke softly, stroking her hair. "But don't let him make you miserable. He's a very unfortunate boy."

Kyouren had half a mind to open her mouth to tell her the true object of her misery– the episode with the angry mother, but the last phrase of Mrs. Nitta's caught her attention. _Unfortunate.. Boy?_ She shut her lips, pretending to nod along.

"Kaede-kun came to this house as a very little boy. Only six, I think. He was always very quiet.." The old lady smoothed her pinned white hair, peering at the ceiling as if looking through her memories. "And he was always well behaved. He never shouted, he always cleaned up after himself.. And he never cried, whined, or pouted like children often do.. He was a very unnatural boy.."

"Nitta-san.." Kyouren whispered, wondering why she felt the need to quiet her voice. "Where is Rukawa-kun's mother..? Are his parents divorced?"

"I'm telling you this because I think you are a trustworthy girl." Mrs. Nitta spoke, looking sternly into Kyouren's eyes. "And I don't want you to misunderstand him."

"H-hai Obaasan."

"Rukawa-kun was adopted into this family by Mrs. Rukawa. But unfortunately, she passed away a few months after the adoption in a car accident. Mr. Rukawa didn't take much interest in the boy. He is seldom home because of business.. As much as I respect him, he isn't the best father.." Mrs. Nitta sighed, taking Kyouren's hands into her own. "That's why I'm asking you, Miss Itou.. To be his friend. Poor boy, I've never seen him bring a friend home..."

Kyouren barely heard the words coming out of Mrs. Nitta's mouth after that. She couldn't bring herself to realize, that the horrible, arrogant, and selfish Rukawa Kaede had something in common with herself.

_He's an orphan too._

* * *

When Rukawa opened his eyes the sun was setting. The warm clay his back was resting on had cooled as the sun sunk below the horizon, it felt cold and clammy. In a few swift movements he gathered his gym bag and the fallen basketball, which had rolled down to the corner of the court. Stuffing it in his bag, he toted his bicycle and headed for home. 

It was already eight when he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door. The smell of dinner greeted his senses, as well as the sound of soft snores coming from Mrs. Nitta's bedroom near the kitchen. The muted sound of the television also emanated from the living room. He noticed Kyouren staring blankly at the tv, dressed in plaid bottoms and an oversized t-shirt.

Sighing in annoyance, he tried to slip up the stairs but his movement caught her notice.

"Konbanwa Rukawa-kun!" She greeted in a half-hearted voice.

"Hn." he grunted in reply, turning for the stairs. He half expected her to chase him down, and lecture him. But he was relieved when he made up to his room, and he showered and collapsed into bed without hearing another word from her.

* * *

The summer weeks blew past with school commencing in a handful of days. Kyouren tried to be as civil to Rukawa as possible, but the youth simply ignored her, which was what irritated her the most, but a part of her pitied him. She knew what it felt like, to feel that you were alone in the world, without mother or father, and she reminded herself of that every time her eyes met those cold blue ones, stiff and silent. 

She spent her days jogging and watching practice with Haruko and Ayako, admiring Mitsui-senpai. She was becoming very fond of the basketball team, she was even cordial to Rukawa-kun when she watched him play. Otherwise stiff and silent, on the court his passion for the game and the stirring of his emotions were visible. It made him seem more human to her.

Life in Kanagawa was so interesting and full of activity, so different from her somewhat secluded life in America Kyoren had almost forgotten about her important task.

The final Friday before school commenced, after basketball practice, his name dropped like a bombshell shattering the reality of her peaceful new life.

"Sakuragi is coming out this Monday?" Captain Miyagi asked, turning to a excited looking Haruko.

"Hai Captain!" Haruko replied, a genuine smile on her face. "He's fully recovered, and will be at practice after school this week!"

"Ah. .so the self-proclaimed tensai will return.. What a headache." Mistui groaned, although his expression was light.

"Anou.. Sakuragi..?" Kyouren whispered. _Couldn't be.. Could it?_

"Hai hai.. Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Ayako chuckled, unknowingly confirming her question.

"He's.. on this team?"

"Hai Ren-chan. Since last year. He suffered a back injury in one of our games, but he's going to be fine." Haruko sang, literally bursting with joy.

"Well.. what's for sure is practice is going to get a lot more interesting." Yasuda quipped, glancing at Rukawa, who was sitting with a towel over his head.

"do'ahou." Rukawa mumbled, before taking a sip of pocari sweat.

Normally, she would have demanded and explanation for the insult, but her mind had already left the building. The irony was killing her. Here she was, forgetting about her single most important task, because she was so immersed with hanging out with her brothers own friends.

"Come to think of it, Kyouren-san.." Miyagi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, choosing his words with care. "You.. kind of remind us of him." He glanced at Mitsui for support, but the ex-gangster was dousing himself with his water bottle.

"N-n-nani?" she stuttered.

"Well.. You lose your temper easily.. You tend to get a little violent.. The way you shout at Rukawa,.. it's uncanny.." Miyagi replied, tapping the list off his fingers.

Ayako scowled at Miyagi. "Oh shut up Ryouta.." She looked at Kyouren with concern, for her face was rapidly losing its color. "What's the matter Kyoren-chan.. Are you sick?"

"Iie Ayako-senpai. You know what.. I forgot I had something to do!" she yelled, before dashing out of the gym.

Shohoku basketball team, sat, blinking in the spray of dust left behind by their friends hasty retreat. Ayako shook her head, tapping her fan contemplatively against her hand. "There's more to Itou Kyoren that meets the eye." She muttered to herself, stroking her chin.

"Nani Aya-chan?" Miyagi asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

"I said that girl sure can run." She covered.

"That she can." he agreed.


	4. Worries and Bicycles

Chapter Four

Worries and Bicycles

It was a calm Sunday morning that cast a pale orange color through her window. Summer was beginning to fade and the winds were picking up, although it wasn't quite cold yet. Kyouren sat up in her bed, staring at the pressed uniform hanging over the back of her chair. Nitta-san had ironed out the short sleeved blouse, the light blue vest, and the pleated sky blue skirt that was her summer uniform. Her step-father had called her on Saturday, asking her if she needed anything for school. His voice still sounded hollow, although he had tried to cover it up with forced cheerfulness. He wasn't a particularly talkative man, but their phone conversation had seemed unusually stiff and silent. She knew he wanted to ask her if she found Sakuragi Hanamichi– but he hadn't, and the conversation had ended with him telling her he had sent her extra spending money for her school supplies. Her thanks had sounded strained, though she didn't mean to sound ungrateful.

The school had sent them their class assignments that week. Kyouren was delighted because she and Haruko were in the same class and to her uneasiness, Rukawa as well, as Nitta-san informed her. Every time she saw him walk past her in the mornings with rumpled hair and pajamas, or sat facing him at dinner, she felt a little uneasy. The guilt of knowing his troubled past pressed her to be unusually silent and uncomfortable towards him, although she tried to smile at the rare occasion when he glanced at her. If anything she tried to hold her temper.

Though she disliked his silent disregard for the people around him, she discovered that it wasn't pure arrogance that drove him to be quiet. He had lived alone most his life, and seemed unused to being around someone his age, especially someone just across the hall from him. As Nitta-san had said, he was unusually neat, quiet, and well behaved, though he was seldom home. He slept through the morning, went to basketball practice, stayed out practicing almost till nightfall, then returned home for dinner. He even helped clear the dishes for Nitta-san, always treating her respectfully.

In the month Kyouren had been in Kanagawa, she had never seen Mr. Rukawa. She sometimes overheard Nitta-san conversing with him in hushed tones, but beyond that he was a mystery.

She glanced at the clock on her wall– it was half past six in the morning she had been up for the past two hours, but she wasn't sleepy. The name Sakuragi Hanamichi rang in her ears, the letters stamped on her brain, her head aching as it pondered the human form of that name. At one point she took out her long neglected journal to collect her thoughts and write an entry, but she found her pen tracing the words, "Sakuragi" all along the first page. _Sakuragi Hanamichi.. Sakuragi Kyouren.._In frustration she had thrown the journal to the floor with a wild shrill, before clamping her mouth shut. There was no need to wake the household. She wondered for a while if she should change her registered name on the school papers, from Itou to Sakuragi.

"Ayako would definitely catch on." She muttered, remembering the curious looks Ayako sometimes gave her. Her curly haired senpai had stared at her contemplatively during practice yesterday, when she had tried to casually bring up Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Shaking the ridiculous notion off, she stood up to take a shower, her feet stepping on the journal on the floor. She hastily shoved it under her covers as she made her way out. She glanced at Rukawa's door as she slipped into the bathroom. He would be fast asleep, he didn't seem like a morning person. She changed into comfortable faded jeans and a ribbed aqua tank top, rubbing her long, wet hair with a towel as she slumped down the stairs. She heard some movement in the kitchen and the humming of Mrs. Nitta preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo Nitta-san." She said cheerfully, receiving a warm smile in return.

"It's good to see you two waking up early, just in time for school." Mrs. Nitta chuckled, stirring a pot of soup.

Kyouren glanced in mild surprise at the living area. Rukawa sat on the cream colored leather couch, half dozing in front of the TV. A basketball game was being televised on one of the sports channels. He was dressed in a blue hooded-sweatshirt and basketball shorts. She glanced at the clock– it was only seven.

Refusing to retreat back to her room, she sauntered into the kitchen offering to help the elderly housekeeper. Mrs. Nitta, to her dismay, shooed her out of her kitchen when she nearly chopped off her own finger while dicing tofu for the soup. She reluctantly made her way to the sofa, edging as far away from the dozing Rukawa as possible. He didn't seem to notice her as his eyes, half glazed over were glued to the TV screen.

"Why are you up so early?"

The muttered question caught her off guard. She glanced at her companion, who's eyes were nearly tiny blinking dots in his head. She wondered that those intense blue eyes could look so dismal.

"Just.. Excited for school." she replied hastily, and it was partly the truth. She shot a quick glance at her silent companion, and nearly fell over. He was fast asleep, snoring softly, his head collapsed against the sofa.

When breakfast was ready, Kyouren had to shake him roughly awake, since tapping and calling his name didn't seem to work. She flinched visibly when he aimed a sleepy, yet frosty glare at her for waking him.

"It's breakfast time." She got out through clenched teeth.

He yawned in response, rubbing his mussed hair. She calmed her boiling temper, imagining a little Rukawa being beaten by bullies in her head.She relished that thought, and she took her place across from him at the table. The general clatter of spoons and chopsticks against the porcelain dishes filled the comfortable silence at the table. Rukawa never said much, but Nitta-san's motherly attentions made up for the lack of lengthy conversation, she prodded Kyouren's favorite pickles closer to her rice bowl, and asked motherly questions now and then.

"Kyouren-chan, are you going to be okay at school? How is your Japanese?" She asked while getting her a second helping of miso.

"Well.. I can read fairly well, but.." She reddened visibly. "I write like I'm drawing pictograms.. And I hardly know any kanji."

"Mou.. You'll learn in time." Nitta-san reassured her, patting her head fondly. "Rukawa-kun.. When are you getting your bicycle fixed?"

The front wheel of the bicycle was irreparably damaged after the last collision. Kyouren blushed remembering that episode, then hid a scowl as she glanced at Rukawa. She hadn't forgotten how he had run off, leaving her to fend for herself.

"After breakfast, Obaasan." he replied curtly, helping himself to some fish.

"Well then, perhaps you could take Kyouren-chan to the shop. She'll need a bicycle, schools a bit far of a walk in the mornings." Nitta-san advised, sagely.

Kyouren readied herself for the flat refusal, shoving a large morsel of rice in her mouth so she wouldn't be able to retort in anger. There was no way in hell Rukawa would escort her anywhere. She blanched when she heard the simple, "Hai.", nearly choking on her rice. Nitta-san patted her back with worry.

"Miss Itou.. You should take small bites." She cried, while Rukawa scraped the last of his rice, put his dishes in the sink, and returned to his game.

"H-hai.. Obaasan." She choked out, taking a large drink of chilled tea. _Since when does he do anything remotely nice?_ She thought, taking a large gulp.

* * *

(5:30 AM that Morning)

Rukawa Kaede had been rudely awakened from sleep that morning, by a shrill yell and a thump of something on the ground next door. "Tansoku." He growled, tossing in his bed, trying to get back the precious few hours of sleep, but the sunlight was pouring through the curtains blinding him. In a deft movement, he kicked off his sheets, straightened his bed, and headed downstairs to take his rest on the couch.

The girl had been moving around in her room, sighing and pacing all night. It was driving him crazy. He had half a mind to open her door and cuff her with a pillow, but he knew better than that– she would retaliate and keep him up even longer. As he crept downstairs, not wanting to wake Nitta-san his ears picked up the fuzzy sound of muted conversation emanating from the kitchen.

"..Yes.. I'm perfectly well.. Yes, the new girl is doing fine. She's quite a lively thing.." Mrs. Nitta chuckled into the phone.

Rukawa pondered whether he should walk back to his room. He didn't like eavesdropping on anyone's conversation, but he didn't see any harm in waiting until she finished the innocent conversation so he could take his rest at the couch. Nitta-san's only daughter often called in the mornings to inquire after her mother. He stood stalk still at the foot of the stairs, dozing slightly as the conversation carried on.

"Oh dear no– she's well behaved.. I'm growing quite fond of her, poor girl."

Rukawa's eyebrows twitched. Poor girl? From what he could see that girl was spoiled to her hearts content. She was waited on hand and foot by Nitta-san, she had plenty of money from her father, since she was always treating the entire basketball team to ice cream and sports drinks. There wasn't a _poor_ thing about her.

"..Mr. Rukawa told me her mother recently passed away.. And I think she's come to Japan looking for a family member. Her paternal father passed away long ago.. Poor thing, orphaned so young."

Now he regretted standing there. He didn't feel comfortable knowing too much about people. The knowledge made him feel chained, abdominally linked to the person in someway, which really irritated him. He retreated back upstairs, and hesitated before his room. He suddenly didn't feel so sleepy. Sighing he turned around, and headed to the bathroom.

_Might as well get ready for the day._

* * *

At eight fifteen Rukawa tapped on her door, startling her as she made her bed. He muttered that the shop opened in fifteen minutes, and he would wait five minutes for her before slamming the door shut in her face. She was so startled that he had kept his promise, she forgot to get angry at his rudeness. She quickly draped a white cardigan around her tank top and shuffled downstairs, grabbing her wallet.

Rukawa was waiting near the door, putting on his basketball shoes and picking up his gym bag. Wordlessly the two stepped out into the sunlight.

The shop was a rickety little place next to an ice-cream parlor. It looked fairly run down, but in front of it were rows and rows of gleaming bicycles. The ceilings were hung with black wheels, an elderly man with grey streaks in his smooth black hair sat at the counter, while his son dressed in a grey working clothes tinkered in the back. Rukawa had dragged his damaged red bicycle all the way from the house, and took it to the young man, who looked taken aback.

"Again.. Rukawa-kun? That's the fifth time this year! It's quite dangerous crashing about like that." He cried, reaching down to inspect the chipped front.

"Sumimasen." He replied nonchalantly, while the old man chuckled from his counter.

Kyouren busied herself looking looking at the bicycles in front. Several were rather sporty like Rukawa's. She hadn't been on a bicycle since she was ten. Especially not in crowded areas like the streets of Kanagawa. She nervously ran her hands over the handlebars, wondering how to decide which one was for her.

"Ah.. Rukawa-kun, does your friend need help?"

Kyouren looked up to see the elderly man walking up to her, smiling in a friendly manner.

"H-ai..Ono-san." She guessed that was the man's name, since the sign above read 'Ono's Cycling Shop.' She added a slight bow which seemed to please the man, his eyes nearly disappeared into his face as he smiled.

"You certainly have a pretty girlfriend Rukawa-kun." He chuckled, to which both Rukawa and Kyouren protested.

"She's not–"

"He's not–"

Kyouren glanced at Rukawa, who looked displeased, his lips twitching at the corners. She cleared her throat, taking the pause to clarify.

"We're just _friends_ sir. I would like to purchase a bicycle.." He wasn't exactly her friend.. But it seemed the simplest way to describe their relationship. Rukawa was looking curiously at her, one dark brow quirked in question as if to say, _Since when? _She shrugged automatically, following the elderly man as he took out a few bicycles for her to try out. She mounted them warily, keeping one foot on the ground.

"Hmm.. Seems like you aren't used to cycling." The man mumbled to himself, adjusting the seats for her on a few other bikes. He watched her awkwardly pedal around the curb, wobbling slightly. "Perhaps you should try something less.. Sporty."

Kyouren watched as he disappeared around back. Rukawa-kun and the younger Ono-san were crouched over the red bike.

"Rukawa-kun, I'm going to need thirty minutes to straighten the fork and pump out a new tire." He clucked at the chipped and slightly bent fork. "I might even suggest getting a new bike. It seems you had a fatal collision."

".. I ran it into a fire hydrant." Rukawa muttered

"While he was napping.. And going downhill." Kyouren added.

Rukawa glowered at her from beneath his unruly black bangs, while the younger Ono-san shook his head in disbelief. "With that kind of impact, I'm surprised you're not hurt."

"Oh he's made of rock. He didn't even get scratched." Kyouren spoke, before realizing she was speaking her thoughts.

"Little Miss, why don't you try this one." The elder Ono-san interrupted, noting the blaze of lightning passing from the glares of Rukawa to Kyouren. He wheeled out a sunny yellow bicycle, with a white basket and a couple of sunflowers glued to the front. The white handlebars sprouted yellow streamers, and the brake cords were also yellow. Rukawa felt a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. _Absolutely ridicul-_

"Kawaii! Kyouren exclaimed, running towards the girly bicycle. She hopped onto it– it had thicker tires than those professional grade ones, and she didn't need to adjust the seat, it was exactly fitted to her height. It looked like something she had ridden when she was ten, only taller. She grinned at the old man as she pedaled forward, still wobbling but feeling more confident.

"I'll take it Ono-san!" she said, watching as the elderly man chuckled. Rukawa and the younger Ono-san only stared, fat sweat drops rolling from behind their heads.

Kyouren paid for her bicycle at a bargain price, since it was slightly used. Then, exasperated by her companions silence as he sat at the curb waiting, she walked to the ice cream parlor next door.

Rukawa watched through glazed eyes as the formerly dismal girl walked out of the parlor, juggling four cones in her hands. She had been quiet and moody in the morning, but her face had suddenly burst into smiles, like the sun shining through a cloudy day. He blinked as she thrust a cone into his hands, then went about cheerily passing her little gifts to the two Ono-san's who thanked her heartily. He watched her lick the pink treat like a happy puppy. _What a simpleton._ He looked down at his cone warily.

"You better hurry. It's melting." She pointed out, her voice mildly irritated. The ice cream, a very blue color was starting to drip down his cone.

"What.. Is this?" he asked, watching the blue mess slide down the sugar cone.

"Blue Raspberry."

He licked experimentally. It was soft, sweet, tangy, and cold. "Not bad." He mumbled, while she smiled warmly at him. He looked away feeling strangely uncomfortable. _Poor thing orphaned so young.._ Nitta-san's telephone conversation rang through his head, he shook it off visibly.

"Is it finished yet? I need to get going Ono-san."

"Aa, Rukawa-kun. I've saved your bicycle." He wheeled the red bike experimentally, satisfied with its balance. "I've worked a miracle, but be careful. The next time you'll need a new one."

"Arigatou." He replied, stepping to the counter to pay for the fix. As he left the shop, he found Kyouren comically circling the curb, testing out her ridiculous looking vehicle. Hoisting his gym bag and depositing it in the metal wire basket, he mounted his bike and pedaled off.

"Matte.. Rukawa-kun!"

He heard her shout behind him, could picture her wobbling dangerously down the road. But he ignored her feeble shouts, seeing as he had kept his promise. The slightest pang of guilt stabbed his conscience, but he stomped it out.

He had to get to the court.

* * *

At 1:50 Kyouren was racing her bicycle to Shohoku High school, yelping as she swerved erratically on the sidewalk. The yellow streamers billowed in the wind, rustling cheerfully. After Rukawa had left her, she had gone to the park to practice riding on the grass, lest she scrape her knees. She was especially grateful at that hour only the pigeons were witness to her silly behavior. She had gotten better– her balance was improving, although she was still getting the hang of pedaling uphill.

She glided across the cement, feeling the wind blow against her sweaty face. She noticed two figures walking ahead of her towards the gymnasium. One was Miyagi, with the distinct mushroom shaped head and short stature, the other she couldn't quite fathom but she let out a shrill greeting of sheer delight.

"Miyagi-san! Konichiwa!"

Miyagi turned from walking, to watch the genki-girl wheel towards them on a blinding yellow bicycle. She nearly fell off her bike as she braked too quickly, her bike almost nose diving and throwing the rider. He couldn't help laughing as he watched her awkwardly untangle her petite limbs from the vehicle.

"Hey there Kyouren-san. Is that new?" He asked, pointing.

"Hai! What do you think?" She grinned, proudly displaying her new ride.

"It's hideous." A voice replied.

Miyagi watched the warm grin melt and solidify into a solid glare. It was frightening how quickly the girls emotions changed, and how apparent they were on her features. She couldn't hide her feelings if her life depended on it.

Rukawa was surveying the bike as if inspecting it, finally nudging it with his foot. Kyouren stood behind it like a proud breeder showing off her thoroughbred horse.

"It's so yellow.. You can't look directly at it in daylight. It'll blind you." He added, blocking the glare from his vision.

"I didn't ask you _Rukawa._" Kyouren replied as civilly as she could. After all, he had helped her find the shop, even though he had abandoned her there, yet again. "Miyagi-san, it's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, face full of sunshine once more.

Miyagi searched for the right words, he was a terrible liar. "Mou.. It's.. very.. yellow Kyouren-san." He offered, rubbing the back of his head. To his relief she merely smiled, wheeling it towards the bicycle racks to park it near Rukawa's red bicycle. She raised a foot towards the red bike, as if aiming to kick, but thought better of it and restrained herself. Miyagi turned back towards the gymnasium, shaking his head. It was strange how much she reminded him of Sakuragi. Simple, high-tempered, easily upset, but easily appeased. It didn't help that she seemed to have a natural animosity towards Rukawa.

He looked up at his junior, whose expression was just as frozen as always. But his lips– were they twitching? He stopped at the door, frozen almost with shock. Was Rukawa actually stopping a smile?

"..Captain..?"

The question broke him out of his reverie, knocking him to his senses. He was gaping open mouthed at Rukawa Kaede, and the sophomore looked slightly miffed.

"Miyagi-san, aren't you going in?" Kyouren chirped behind them, since they were blocking the entry way. She watched puzzled, as the short captain glanced at Rukawa, then at her, then glanced back at Rukawa again.

"Ryouta? Aren't you going to start practice?" Ayako queried from inside the gymnasium, fan clutched in one hand. That knocked Miyagi back to reality, as he trotted happily into the locker room, his eyes full of hearts, forgetting what had puzzled him exceedingly.

Rukawa followed, but not before sharing a brief puzzled glance with Kyouren. She shrugged at him, taking her place by Ayako and Haruko, who welcomed her with cheerful smiles.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching practice and chatting with the girls about Shohoku High school. After practice Kyouren had a delightful lunch, shopped for school supplies, and gossiped with her girls, before wheeling herself home.

It wasn't until she was under the covers, and dislodged her journal from her abdomen, that she remembered her worries.


	5. You're Sakuragi Hanamichi!

Chapter Five

You're Sakuragi Hanamichi!

The following morning cast its pale rays in the pink and white bedroom. On Kyouren's white desk lay her black book bag with her new notebooks, pencils, and erasers. Her pressed uniform hung neatly by her chair, and outside, propped gently against the railing her new sunflower yellow bicycle gleamed with morning dew.

But Kyouren hadn't been able to sleep that night. Her mind was full of questions and worries. Going to a new school was always nerve racking– but she was entering a school in a different country. Nitta-san had warned her Japanese schools were different. She was already beginning to see the difference, from her uniform, to the respectful behavior of juniors to their seniors, as demonstrated by the basketball team. She didn't want to make a wrong impression, but her kanji was terrible. She could read, but her writing looked silly. What if she wasn't smart enough? What if she made a complete fool out of herself? _What if I run into Sakuragi Hanamichi?_

She didn't sleep until 3:00 AM, until she had drifted off from exhaustion.

"Itou Kyouren.. Wake up!" Mrs. Nitta's usually gentle voice was a stern shout next to her ear.

Kyouren burst from her sheets, startled, rubbing the tangled roots of her hair. "Nitta-san.. It's early." She groaned. "My alarm hasn't.." She blinked. Where was her alarm clock?

Sighing, Mrs. Nitta bent to pick it from the floor, where it had crashed down thirty minutes ago. The battery was brained out of it by Kyouren's tight fist. Kyouren paled. "What.. What time is it?"

"7:40 Miss Itou. Class starts in twenty minutes." Mrs. Nitta blinked as she felt a blur of black hair tickle her chin. The bathroom door crashed open and the shower was on. "Ah.. To be young." she chuckled, heading downstairs to set breakfast.

"Teme.." She growled as she stomped her way outdoors. Rukawa's bicycle was gone from its usual place. He _could_ have waken her up. Her hair was still partly wet, she had only gotten in two bites of breakfast, and she hadn't yet changed into her skirt and was wearing black track pants. No matter, she couldn't ride her bicycle with a skirt anyhow, so she stuffed it in her book bag to change into later. She still had ten minutes, and if she rode at full speed she could arrive five minutes early.

With speed born of determination, she hopped on her yellow ride and flashed off like lightning. Huffing and puffing, she made it to Shohoku after several close calls with pedestrians and passing cars alike. It was all worth it to her not to be late on her first day. Besides, the wind had dried the rest of her hair. She parked her bicycle by the rack, ignoring the strange looks the students gave her, since she was wearing her blouse, her vest, and had tied on her red velvet ribbon, but was wearing track pants. Without another word she slipped on the skirt, ripped off the pants, and headed towards the main building.

"Fuji-chan.." A pigtailed girl nudged her friend, pointing at Kyouren. "Who is that? I've never seen her before."

Fuji, a coyly pretty girl with a boyish haircut shrugged, her brown eyes slightly wide. "Me neither.. But If I'd seen a girl like that I'm sure I would have remembered her." She added, chuckling. The two girls walked towards the lockers, taking off their black shoes and changing into their white slippers.

Fuji and her friend Matsui walked to their classes running into Haruko standing outside classroom 2-7.

"Haruko-chan!"

"Ohayo!" Haruko replied cheerfully to her long time friends.

"Haruko-chan!" Kyouren cried out happily, finally finding the classroom she belonged to. Matsui and Fuji looked stunned, as the track-pants girl came sauntering forward to greet Haruko.

"Minna, this is Kyouren.. Kyouren these are my friends Matsui and Fuji. She's from America." Haruko beamed at her astonished friends.

"Nice to meet you." Fuji stuttered, blushing slightly. Matsui held out her hand, giving Kyouren a strong handshake. "Any friend of Haruko's is our friend.. Right Fuji?" Matsui grinned, but her companion only blushed deeper.

Before further conversation could commence, a bell began to ring shrilly. "Well we better head in, see you at lunch!" Haruko waved, ushering Kyouren inside to take a seat.

"Lunch will be interesting today." Matsui spoke aloud, dozens of questions on the tip of her tongue. But Fuji wasn't moving, still standing at the door, looking worried. "What's the matter Fuji?" She asked, grabbing her friends elbow and rushing towards their class.

"Uh.. Matsui-chan.. Wasn't Kyouren still wearing her shoes?" She asked nervously.

"Lets hope not.. Come on we're going to be late!" Matsui replied, and the two disappeared into their classroom.

Kyouren sat at her square, wooden desk, fidgeting nervously. All the students were seated, in alternating rows of boy and girl. Haruko sat diagonally to the right of her. From the corner of her eyes she spotted a mass of black hair to her left. Rukawa sat at the back row corner, his head collapsed between his arms, sleeping as usual.

Her exploration of the classroom came to a halt, when the screech of chairs filled her ears, and she saw that all the students were standing. She hurried to do the same, as a short, middle-aged man walked inside, several books tucked under his arm. She ducked her head low when she saw the other students bow, sharply greeting the 'Sensei'. She cautiously sat back down her heart pounding in her chest. Nothing in this school was like her old school. Nothing at all.

"Good Morning class." The man barked out clearly, ruffling through his papers. "Before I call roll today, I'd like to announce the presence of a new student among us."

Kyouren turned visibly pale, then green. _Oh no..Please don't call me.._

"Itou Kyouren. Please stand up front."

Kyouren's legs felt like jelly as she made her way up the aisle. She fought the blush creeping to her cheeks, as thirty pairs of brown, blue, and green eyes blinked curiously up at her. Rukawa was still a pile on his desk, snoring away quietly. Somehow that comforted her, as she bowed awkwardly to her Sensei.

The sharp little man looked her up and down, then his eyes suddenly halted at her feet. She blinked, wondering what she should do, trying to ignore the swarm of eyes looked directly at her. She glanced at Haruko, who was smiling encouragingly at her.

"Where did you come from, Miss Itou?" He asked suddenly.

"From California Sensei.. In the United States." She blurted awkwardly.

"I know where California is Miss Itou." He countered sternly. "Now introduce yourself to the class."

She gulped, her fingers fiddling with the fringe of her blue skirt, but she refused to look down and stared straight ahead. "My name is Itou Kyouren, I am sixteen years old. I was born in Kanagawa, but raised in Anaheim California. I have an older brother and a pet dog at home, and my hobbies include writing, sketching, and jogging."

The students clapped politely after her little speech, and she felt a little better. Haruko was beaming at her. The worst was over– or so she thought.

"Very good Miss Itou. Now kindly remove yourself and your belongings from this classroom, and kneel outside until the next period."

The class gasped, but her own shock was greater. Her mouth hung open, as she struggled for the right words. "But sensei.." was all she managed, suddenly unable to feel her legs, as the man glanced at her with cold wrath.

"I don't know what they teach in America, Miss Itou." He spoke, through clenched teeth. "But In Japan our classroom is our pride and we treat it respectfully. You will do well to remember to take off your shoes before entering."

Kyouren glanced down at her feet, realization dawning on her. The damned slippers were still under her bed.

"Demo– Sensei.." Haruko suddenly spoke up. "Kyouren-chan is new to Japan.. She couldn't have known.."

"Well now she knows Miss Akagi." He interrupted, turning his frosty eyes on Haruko, who was forced into silence.

Kyouren stonily picked her book bag off her desk, her back itching with the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at her, as she dragged her feet outside. When the door clicked shut, she collapsed on the floor, tears flooding her vision, which she held back with all her might. "It's not _fair."_ She got out, balling her hands into fists.

"Damn right it's not fair." A voice replied.

Curiously, she looked down the hall from her. A boy sat kneeling, his arms stretched out, holding his book bag above his head. The most striking thing about him was his hair, bright red, and sticking up like many short bristles of pine needles. Sniffing curiously, she pointed to his book bag.

"What are you doing that for..?"

"For being late." He growled, glaring back into his classroom. "The nerve of them punishing a tensai, especially when he's just gotten over his injury."

Kyouren straightened, forgetting her humiliation for the moment. "You were injured?"

The boy grinned, conspiratorially lowering his book bag, shifting his head left and right, then finally relaxing his knees. "While scoring the winning point for my basketball team!" He exclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

Kyouren felt a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. Until it struck her. _Basketball team.. Injury.. Masaka.. This can't be.._ "Anou.. You couldn't possibly be.. Sakuragi Hanamichi!" She exclaimed, her voice raising an extra octave.

He laughed, book bag completely forgotten, his hands at his hips. "So the fame of the tensai basketman spreads far and wide! Nyahahahaha!"

Kyouren felt her jaw drop, hanging wide open. Sakuragi Hanamichi, the name that had occupied her mind so long. How she had wondered about the fate of her poor abandoned brother. How much she had worried that he would be a sad, troubled, unhappy boy with skinny legs and a sad face. This red-haired man was certainly not what she had pictured. His school uniform was tight across his muscular form, the black shirt unbuttoned halfway, the collar set loose, and he had an earsplitting laugh, his muscular arms jolting at his sides. He was a giant. Just about Kano's height, or slightly shorter. His eyes were the same shade as hers, rich brown with a hint of amber.

Sakuragi Hanamichi let his laughter trail off, seeing as the girl was still gawking at him. Being recognized as a basketball icon was one thing, but the round eyed slack-jawed stare was beginning to make him nervous.

"Oi.. What are you staring at?" He asked, poking her roughly in the shoulder.

"Uh.. Nothing Sakuragi-san!" She stuttered, trying to pry her eyes away from him. Sakuragi blinked as she stuck her hand out into his face. "I'm Itou Kyouren."

Sakuragi shook the small hand, still feeling a bit strange about the girl. Suddenly he noticed a familiar brown head at the window of classroom 2-7. _Haruko-san!_ His heart burst with joy. After a few minutes of daydreaming, he looked down at the girl, Kyouren, his gaze still full of adoration. "Oi.. Jou-chan, you're in the same class as Haruko-san?"

"H-hai." Kyouren replied, a little startled by the lovesick glow of her twins eyes. Kyouren flinched when suddenly, Sakuragi's expression darkened like a storm cloud.

In a flash he was was up, pressing his head against the small square window, his eyes blazing amber. "Kuso! That kistune otoko is in Haruko-sans class!"

Kyouren stood shakily, her eyes focusing on the direction he was staring. "Anou.. Do you mean Rukawa Kaede?"

"Rukawaaaa.. You don't deserve to be in the same room as Haruko-san.." He growled, his hand clenched into a fist.

"How dare he _sleep_ in class." Kyouren muttered, raising her own first in anger. "I get kicked out of class for wearing shoes.. But he sleeps the entire period without a single reprimand!" Indignation rose high on her brow, and Sakuragi turned to her, slapping her shoulder in encouragement.

"Sou da! Rukawa needs to be beaten into a bloody pulp!"

"Yosh!" Kyouren agreed, remembering his unneighborly actions that put her in this whole mess.

"Oi Kyouren-chan.. What are you yelling about?" Ryouta Miyagi whispered, startling her from behind. He was hiding his face behind his book bag and looking suspicious.

"Ryou-chin!" Sakuragi exclaimed, his large arm encasing Ryouta's shoulders.

"Hanamichi.. Wasn't sure you'd be here today." Ryota grinned, giving his friend a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Ah.. So you've met our new friend.." He smiled at Kyouren.

"Aa.. Who is this jou-chan anyhow?" Sakuragi asked, looking down at the petite form from his superior height.

"A friend we met over the summer. She helps out at practices." Miyagi explained, while Kyouren smiled nervously.

"Anou.. Senpai, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Kyouren asked, trading puzzled glances with Sakuragi.

"Heh heh heh.." Ryouta responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually.. I don't know which class I'm in." he mumbled, causing both Kyouren and Sakuragi to fall backwards. "Anyway.. Sakuragi.. How is your back?" He asked, his expression suddenly serious.

"As good as new!" Sakuragi grinned. "How is the team? Suffering without the awesome skills of the tensai?" he asked anxiously. Sakuragi had been in the hospital for a over a month. Though he itched to get back on the court, he was secretly very worried, that a certain Kitsune-otoko had surpassed him.

Ryouta smirked mischievously, looking to spark a little competition. "We've all improved. Especially Rukawa, since he came back from the Japan league."

"And Mitsui-san too!" Kyouren blurted, earning a odd look from both basketball players.

The bell rang shrill, causing all three students to jump in surprise. The halls filled with noisy students taking their five minute stretch breaks. Kyouren hid behind Sakuragi and Miyagi as her sensei strode out of the classroom, heading towards his next class. Haruko ran out immediately, spotting Kyouren she pulled her forward.

"Gomen Ren-chan." She cried. "Sensei is normally not like that.. He must have been in a bad mood."

"Oh.. I've been through worse Haruko-chan." She lied, smiling with gratitude at her friend. She shifted her gaze at the two men, nearly falling forwards when she saw the expression on Sakuragi Hanamichi's face. His eyes were filled with hearts, his face misty. Ryouta chuckled, waving a hand over his face.

"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi sighed, melting as the bright-eyed girl turned to him, and exclaimed in return, "Sakuragi-kun!"

"This is wonderful! Now Shohoku is a complete team." Haruko exclaimed, eyes shining brilliantly. "You're back is okay now.. Isn't it..?" She asked, her expression softening.

"Hai hai Haruko-san!" Sakuragi exclaimed, his hand rubbing the back of his bristly red hair. "Tensai basketman Sakuragi Hanamichi is invincible! Nyahahahahahaa!" He laughed, full of pride.

Kyouren could only stare at her brother. He was so unlike everything she had imagined him to be. A shadow fell over her shoulder, and she turned back, surprised to see a sleepy Rukawa standing over the doorway.

"I thought I heard a moron." He mumbled, yawning profusely.

"Nande Kitsune-otoko? Are you worried, now that the tensai had come back to challenge you?" he threatened, his brown eyes burning fire.

"Ma.. Sakuragi, hold your horses. Save it for pratice." Miyagi advised. "I've got to.. Erm.. Find class. Ja ne minna!" Miyagi called, running upstairs to find his place.

Rukawa, ignoring Sakuragi's challenge turned to look down at Kyouren. "Oi.. Tansoku. Why weren't you in class?" he asked, mildly interested.

Turning a deep shade of pink, Kyouren sniffed, folded her arms and walked into class. "None of your business _kitsune."_ She called over her shoulder, pleased with the nickname her twin had bestowed upon Rukawa.

When she got to her seat, she kicked off her shoes and stowed them in her book bag, lest she be exiled again. But she had plenty of trouble keeping her mind on her studies, replaying her out of the blue meeting with Sakuragi Hanamichi. He was bold, arrogant, brash, and hot tempered. His arrogant laugh rang through her ears, "Nyahahahahahaa!". In the middle of Chemistry, Kyouren clapped her palms over her ears and groaned, gaining the attention of a few of her fellow students.

It was going to take a lot of work to befriend her twin. She had made her resolutions, the week before school started. Make friends with Sakuragi Hanamichi, then slowly break him the news about their connection.

_You red-haired baka. Jou-chan is your own blood sister._


	6. Tensais, Lumps, and Plans

Many thanks to Shinichi Kudo, Mainime, and dollarbanks for reviewing my silly little story! It's my first time writing a fan fiction.. And it's really encouraging to see people are actually reading it.. :)

Chapter Six

Tensais, lumps, and plans.

"Nyahaahahaha! Ore wa tensai!" The red haired man exclaimed, as his long, muscular form gripped the rebound with a superior leap that out jumped three players.

Kyouren watched from her honorary place by the benches, where Haruko was cheering, and Ayako was smiling contentedly. She was filled with a strange mixture of pride, awe, and nagging irritation at the ear-splitting show of arrogance. Her mind had been so encased in that image of the red-haired giant she barely paid attention during the rest of her classes, unable to touch the tantalizingly colorful bento lunch Mrs. Nitta had prepared for her, barely able to respond to Haruko's friends, as they asked her questions about her life in America.

Even now, sitting, watching practice, her eyes remained distractedly on the arrogant red-head, even though a certain ex-gangster was executing three-pointers in full glory. Ayako had noticed, but Kyouren didn't care, even though her senpai was tapping her fan against her chin, and staring at her in the most obvious way. Kyouren's eyes were glued on Sakuragi as he dribbled his rebound down court, sprinting and leaping for a dunk over two wary freshmen.

Thunk.

Her eyes widened, as she saw the giant go crashing down to the floor, thankfully landing on his feet. A tall, dark haired figure had blurred momentarily in front of Sakuragi, a long pale arm slapping the ball out of his grip and momentarily upsetting his balance.

"You fool Kitsune! Why are you always stealing my glory?" Sakuragi barked, his face a hairs breadth away from the tall, lean form, glancing back at him with lazy feline grace.

"Sakuragi you baka! He's supposed to block you.." Miyagi yelled from behind him, restraining his furious companion.

"You shouldn't have tried that with three people under the basket, baka." Mitsui remarked cooly, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Sakuragi's face was turning as red as his hair. Kyouren watched as he turned on Mitsui, his hands clenched into fists. "Naaande Micchy.. How dare you judge this tensai, you flunky!"

Mitsui turned red in the face, ripping the towel off his shoulders and flinging it to the ground. "Who are you calling a flunk, you red-haired idiot monkey?"

The entire practice match was put on hold. Miyagi was pulling on the tensai's long arms, and three freshmen stepped in to restrain the enraged Mitsui, who was about to burst a blood vessel.

_My brother is an arrogant fool._ Kyouren thought, but her lips grazed into a smile. Arrogant and foolish he was, but there was no denying his talent in basketball, and his passion and pride for the sport. _Strong. My brother is strong._

Ayako noticed the small smile creeping on her juniors face as she observed Kyouren. Those chocolate colored eyes, which always seemed so adamantly attached to Shohoku's sharp shooter, had been entirely enraptured by the performance of Sakuragi Hanamichi. True, she thought, his performance was eye-catching and he was immensely talented, but no more or less than the three other core players. Scratch that, she thought, finally noticing the tumult and the yelling off to the left side of the court. That red-haired loud mouth was downright distracting– and not in the good way.

Paper fan held tightly in her fist, she stalked up to the scene.

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

"The HELL do you think you're doing? I'm you're SENPAI!" Mitsui yelled, nursing the sting on his face as the white fan slapped him smartly. Ayako shrugged cheekily at him, as if to say _,then act like one._

But to the less fortunate, she scowled hovering the fan in front of her menacingly.

"Ryouta! You call yourself a captain.. Brawling in the middle of practice?" Miyagi squirmed under her gaze, half taken by adoration and half paralyzed by shame.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi.. You will take yourself to the opposite side of the court. It seems you've forgotten about all the other ways to make a basket."

"Ayako-saan!" The red haired man wailed in protest, but Ayako was already motioning to Haruko.

"Haruko-chan, why don't you drill Sakuragi on his lay-ups and jump-shots?"

Ayako chuckled to herself at her own cleverness. The co-manageress was the key to shutting up Sakuragi Hanamichi, as well as getting him to take it easy on the court. He was fresh out of the hospital, and at this rate he was going to pull something, if not involve the entire basketball team in an all out brawl. Congratulating herself on cleaning up the mess, she resumed her place and watched the practice match on the other half of the court.

Kyouren watched with utter amazement as Sakuragi, who seemed so adamant on playing the game, sauntered happily up to Haruko, all smiles and sunshine in his face. She watched the giant awkwardly follow the pale, lithe form of Haruko who tossed him balls as he layed up and made jump-shots off the backboard. Every time she encouraged, "Nice Sakuragi-kun!", the red-haired fool put a hand behind his head and laughed, "Nyahahahaha!".

"Do'ahou."

Sglanced up at the only man who could have said it. Rukawa was standing a few feet away from her, supposedly marking Mitsui, who was also observing the antics of the silly tensai. She scowled at the back of his arrogant mop-head, only to be gripped in surprise as he turned to give her a questioning glance. Had she actually made that snort of protest? Mitsui was also looking at her in mild interest, as if waiting for her to continue.

She muttered incoherently to herself, turning pink. But the two players had streaked off towards the basket, as Miyagi shot a blurring pass to Rukawa. She watched as he shot off down court, faked and shot right, past a cursing Mitsui, and swiftly laid up the ball, barely flicking his fingers.

"Nice Rukawa-kun!" Haruko shrieked from the other court.

Kyouren scowled darkly at her friend, then noticed the storm cloud that was Sakuragi looming behind. He was waving his hands anxiously in front of Haruko's face, picking up the basketball and whirling around his back, between his legs, desperately.

Something clicked inside her head. _Haruko.. Sakuragi.._ _Sakuragi is madly in love with Haruko! _It was obvious that Sakuragi was very taken with Haruko, the pretty and gentle co-manageress. But now she was fully understanding the tensai's competitive arrogance towards Rukawa Kaede. _All because of Haruko.._ A wave of sympathy came over Kyouren. She glanced at Mitsui, who was guarding the ball gripped between his hands with admirable fervor, as Rukawa loomed behind him, arms outstretched.

"Yosh."

"Nani Ren-chan?" Ayako asked, looking curiously at her.

Kyouren smiled mysteriously at her senpai, a mischievous light dancing in her eyes. "I've finally found something I can do to help the basketball team senpai." _And myslef!_ She added. All she needed to do was help Sakuragi win over Haruko, and then when the deed was done, Sakuragi would be forever indebted to her. That would certainly help with the messy business of suddenly becoming his long lost twin sister. As for the basketball team.. They could benefit immensely if Sakuragi and Rukawa actually cooperated.She chuckled gleefully, now all she needed was the perfect plan..

"Oi! Watch out!" Mitsui called urgently towards the benches, as the pass one of the freshman directed towards him slipped way past his fingers.

"Hm?" She blinked, and was immediately smacked in the head by the orange ball. She promptly slid off the bench, bright lights dancing in her vision. The game stopped momentarily, with a nervous Ayako and half the team hovering over the semi-unconscious girl.

"Ren-chan!" Haruko wailed, but Sakuragi and Miyagi were unable to share her lament.

"Ahahahahaha! Did you see that? It got her right in the kisser." Sakuragi roared, while Miyagi tried to stifle his laughter. Even Mitsui was twitching with laughter, ignoring the disapproving glance of the feisty team manager.

Kyouren was aware of a few concerned faces hovering over her. One was Ayako, the other Haruko. And standing in the background, smirking down at her was Mitsui. Flushing red-violet, she stood up suddenly, smacking her injured forehead into the clipboard Ayako was clutching, with a resounding thonk. Dull pain throbbed into her forehead, it was going to leave a bump.

"Oi careful there." Mitsui grunted, kneeling down to inspect her bump with his hand. He felt a bit responsible, since he missed the pass. Besides she didn't look too well, all flushed and dazed.

Kyouren marveled at the touch of his palm against her forehead. His hands were rough, yet warm, as his fingers brushed gently across her bump. As he leaned forward to pick up a frozen water bottle and a towel, she inspected the silvery line of his chin scar, blushing furiously. He handed her the wrapped bottle to hold over her bump, then jogged over to the court with the ball.

Sakuragi and Miyagi didn't miss the flush and the glowing eyes of momentarily love-struck Kyouren. They glanced at each other mischievously, chuckling as they jogged back to their stations.

* * *

After practice, Kyouren waltzed towards the yellow bike locked on the iron rack, an extra spring in her step. She felt like congratulating the freshman for his awkward pass. She touched her bump gingerly, wincing, but reveling in the memory of the warm hand touching her forehead. _Mitsui Hisashi.._ Her first day of school had ended well. All the disasters leading up to that one moment was well worth it. 

"Stop touching it. It'll swell." A voice mocked, from behind her.

Rukawa was walking up to his red bicycle, fiddling with a chain and key to unlock it. She bent down to do the same, although Rukawa had commented she didn't need a lock, since no one would want to steal such a hideous contraption.

"Mind your own business." She retorted, not unkindly, as she dropped her book bag into the basket of her bike.

"Hn. Suit yourself, melon-head." He retorted, zipping off towards god knows where, as Kyouren raised a fist at his back in anger.

"Hahahahaa.. Melon head, that's not bad for the kitsune-otoko." Sakuragi guffawed, changed back into his uniform and carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Shut-up." She growled, secretly pleased to have run into Sakuragi. Behind him the brown head of Miyagi popped up like a button mushroom, chuckling heartily at the comment.

"You know Kyouren-chan, maybe you should ask Mitsui to kiss it better for you." He quipped.

"Naani Miyagi-senpai?" She shrieked, fighting the redness creeping to her cheeks. Was she that transparent?

"Hey here's your chance, he's right behind you!" Sakuragi feigned, chuckling as she turned visibly pale and whipped her head around. "Gotcha! Nyahahahhaaa.."

"Sakuragi-san!" She wailed, a hand flying automatically to her forehead, for falling for that dumb trick. _Whap!_ She had completely forgotten about her bump, and had slapped it, sending stinging pain shooting up her temples. Her eyes streamed with tears. "Ow.." She cried out, plopping in the dust.

"..."

"..."

She half expected Sakuragi and Miyagi to be rolling in the dust laughing at her. When she peeked out from beneath her hands, her jaw dropped open. Sakuragi was looking down at her with a mixture of concern and sympathy, tears in his eyes. Miyagi looked similarly at her, suddenly clutching one of her hands to him.

"Uh.. Ryouta-san..?" She got out.

"Don't cry you poor, brave girl." Sakuragi spoke first, reaching out for her other hand. Kyouren was momentarily frightened– had they both gone mad? "Ryou-chin.. Shame on us for tormenting this poor girl.."

Miyagi sniffed, "Sou da! When we two know what it feels like.." He faltered, wiping away a stray tear.

"W-w-what what feels like?" She got out finally.

"Unrequited love." They repeated in unison.

Kyouren pulled her hands away from the starry eyed duo, who seemed lost in their own sorrows. Who knew that men were such idiots? _Wait Kyouren... this is your chance, seize it!_

"It's true.." She burst out, half-convincingly, as the watery-eyed twits focused their attention on her. "I like Mitsui! But he could never like such a pathetic thing like me.." She tried, slapping her bump for good measure to provide a fresh onslaught of tears.

"Haruko-san." Sakuragi mumbled. "That damned kitsune-otoko keeps getting in my way.." He growled.

"Aya-chan.. She never takes me seriously." Ryouta wailed.

"This isn't the place for this." Kyouren sniffed, dusting herself up as she stood. "I'd be honored to treat you to lunch." She spoke with watery eyes. Her bump was glowing red with the discreet pinches she had been giving it. She prayed it wouldn't swell to the size of a melon, like Rukawa had warned her, great opportunity or no.

* * *

At the udon shop Sakuragi suggested, the owner almost kicked them out, yelling at Sakuragi that he wouldn't take store credit. It wasn't until Kyouren showed him her wallet, loaded with wads of yen, that he allowed them inside. Sakuragi muttered darkly as he slurped through his fifth bowl of udon. Miyagi was relating his sorrowful attempts as wooing Ayako to Kyouren, who nodded sympathetically, but was impatient for Sakuragi to finish eating. 

When finally he patted his round stomach, and burped, he threw an arm around Ryouta. "But we have basketball, ne Ryou-chin?"

Ryouta shook his head, his eyes still glimmering suspiciously.

"Don't despair gentlemen." Kyouren proclaimed, clearing her throat. "I have a proposition. I'll help you get your girls."

Sakuragi and Miyagi looked at her curiously, about to ask her how, when the door thumped open loudly, and four young men dropped in.

"Oi, Hanamichi!" Mito Youhei called out, the three other members of the gundan trailing along. They nodded at Miyagi in recognition, but they glanced at Kyouren curiously.

"We had detention.. Too bad we missed the foul out king." Takamiya grinned, dodging an head-butt of rage from Sakuragi.

"Hey who's this? Your new girlfriend Miyagi?" Ooksu asked, pointing a finger at Kyouren.

The respective pair looked at each other once, blanched, then turned brilliantly red.

"Iie!" Kyouren shouted, while Miyagi babbled about his faithfulness to Aya-chan.

"Masaka! Then there's no way she's Sakuragi's girlfriend.." Ooksu was abruptly cut off as Sakuragi's head came into contact with his face. He fell down with a crash, letting Noma pick up where he left off.

"So who are you, missy?" He asked, smiling brilliantly at her.

"Itou Kyouren.. A good friend of these two." She winked conspiratorially at Miyagi and Sakuragi, who grinned back at her.

The gundan looked puzzled, noting the dreamy looks on Miyagi and Sakuragi's faces. The three were up to something. And it wasn't everyday two rough-housing, slacker basketball players made friends with a girl.

"What's that on your head?" Ooksu asked, recovering from his head butt, poking the bump on Kyouren's head.

"OW!" She cried out, clutching her wound and glaring at the blonde haired man. Enraged, she picked up the weapon nearest to her, a chopstick, and cracked him repeatedly across the head. Ooksu yelped "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

She chased him around the noodle bar, letting the gundan and the two basketball players watch in a mixture of horror and amusement.

"Kami-sama.. She's a monster." Noma gasped.

"She's like the female counterpart of Hanamichi." said Takamiya, still in wonder such a thing was possible.

"Nande? What that supposed to mean?" Sakuragi spoke, his head drawn back at a dangerous angle.

"You have to admit Hanamichi.. She's got your temper."

Though slightly miffed, Sakuragi had to agree with Miyagi. She certainly was as spirited as the tensai.

* * *

When Kyouren had paid for the eight bowls of udon, (Five for Sakuragi, Two for Miyagi, and One for herself) she had done full justice to Ooksu, who had sprouted many little bumps on her head, to equal her big fat one. She decided she liked her brother's gundan friends, who were friendly, sincere, and fun, if not a little silly. As she wheeled close to home, she couldn't help singing a little tune that Sakuragi had sung on the walk back towards school. 

"Ore wa tensai.. Basketoman.."

She parked her bicycle by the front door, sniffing the air. It smelled like cooking rice and crispy fish. She burst through the doors, greeted by a smiling Nitta-san.

"How was school Kyouren-chan?" She asked, holding a soup ladle in one hand. "Your head!" She cried worriedly, noticing the swelled red lump.

"Perfect Obaasan! Oh this..? It's just a little basketball accident. It's fine." She brushed off, whistling the tune as she tromped upstairs.

Nitta-san shook her head, returning to the kitchen to make sure there was enough ice for an ice-pack.

She tromped into the bathroom to wash her face and change into her comfortable sweats. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she peered into her face. She looked nothing like Sakuragi, who she mused, must resemble their dad. But their eyes were the same, dark shade of chocolate brown, glinting with hints of amber, and she was pleased. She was well on her way to completing her ingenious plan. She could just picture it all..

_Sakuragi, clutching a giggling Haruko's shoulder, his eyes full of gratitude._

"_Kyouren you are the best friend a guy could have! I almost wish you were my sister!"_

_The basketball team winning the Winter Regional, Ayako-san proclaiming, "It's all thanks to you Kyouren! You got the players to work as a team!"_

_Mitsui giving her a congratulatory hug.._

And then her confession..

"Sakuragi-kun.. I am your sister. Sakuragi Kyouren."

_Sakuragi looking shocked, but pleased and happy. "I knew it.. I somehow knew there was something about you."_

"Ore wa TENSAI!" She yelled, thrusting her fist up into the air. She laughed heartily, imitating with pleasure Sakuragi's loud, belt of "Nyaahahahahahhahaaa!".

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kyouren whipped her head around so fast, she felt her neck crack painfully. The bathroom door was wide open, the way she had left it, and Rukawa was standing there, staring at her with those wide blue eyes, his lips twitching suspiciously. He was still wearing his practice clothes and carrying his duffel bag, sweat sliding down his brow.

Sputtering uselessly, she shouted, "M-m-m-m-ind your own business kitsune!" Before shoving past him and slamming the door shut to her room. Hoping she didn't seem to suspicious, she pulled out her chemistry homework and attacked it with renewed vigor. Life was going well, she thought firmly.

Rukawa stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly as he dropped his gym bag to the floor with a thump. His lips twitched into a irritating smile, that finally ended in a short snort of laughter. Itkept happening recently– he couldn't control his laughter in front of that ridiculous girl. _She's such a joke._ He stripped off his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower, relaxing in the warm soak closing his eyes. The days practice had been a good one.

In a split second, his eyes reopened, remembering something that the girl had said, as he had just reached the foot of the stairs._ "..Sakuragi-kun. I am your sister. Sakuragi Kyouren."_ He thought he had misheard her, and was just about to investigate what she was doing, but he couldn't help letting it slip from his mind. She looked so ridiculous, dancing around and laughing like a maniac. But now he remembered it clearly.

_What the hell does that mean?_

He blinked. Whether or not it was true, it was none of his business. Why should he care about the tangled past of that strange girl, especially if her brother was that do'ahou. But he couldn't fully push the thought out of his head, especially at dinner, when he found himself starring at her, trying to find the resemblance in her face.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was stupid and choppy.. And Rukawa seemed OOC in the last part. I'm suffering from trying to get this story moving.. And now that I've read so many other Slam Dunk fics I'm starting to realize my story is a HUGE flipping cliche. But I'm determined to keep going, since this is my first fiction. :)


	7. Misunderstandings

I've moved into a neater apartment! Hurray! I finally have internet! Yaaay!

P.S. Thanks for the encouraging reviews.. I'll try my best to write a good story. :)

Chapter Seven

Misunderstandings

The back of Kyouren's head itched uncomfortably. She could feel someone staring at the back of her head. She waited as her Sensei turned to scrawl a formula on the chalkboard, then whipped her head around to catch the culprit.

She froze in surprise, meeting the icy blue eyes that stared out beneath a curtain of black bangs. He wasn't asleep on his desk as usual, instead he sat arrogantly, leaning back against his chair, his arms folded across his chest– simply staring.

"Itou Kyouren!"

_Uh oh._ She turned her head slowly, wincing at the red faced sensei, the vein on his forehead throbbing violently.

"Stop staring at Rukawa and pay attention." He scowled, turning back to his chalkboard. The class giggled, and she fought a blush from flooding her cheeks. She could see Haruko bristling inquisitively in her seat, trying to meet her eyes. But Kyouren avoided the curious gaze of her friend.

Rukawa was acting strangely all week. Well– not that strangely. He was as quiet as usual. He left home early, came home late with a basketball gripped in his hands. But at dinner he stared at her longer than usual as he ate, as if he was trying to figure her out. It was unnerving. He had started doing it during practice, causing Ayako to comment teasingly about it. Now he was doing it in class.

When the lunch bell rang, Kyouren was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She was preoccupied removing her lunch box from her desk. Rukawa stood behind her, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. They merely looked at each other, Kyouren's brown eyes wide in surprise, Rukawa's blue ones measuring and inquisitive. It was only a brief moment, but for some reason it felt longer to her.

"Suman." He said quietly.

"..For what..?" Kyouren asked, but Rukawa was already headed towards the door.

"I think me means for getting you in trouble." Haruko whispered next to her.

Kyouren jumped from her seat, upsetting her bento but catching it in the process. She had no idea Haurko was standing so close to her, and the girls dejected voice had startled her.

"Oh.. Well that's a first." She muttered, then grabbing her friend cheerfully by the elbow she led the two of them out into the sunlight. "Come on Haruko-chan! Lets eat outside." She grinned, but Haruko smiled only half heartedly. _I wonder what's wrong?_

Haruko was strangely quiet during lunch, and left the talking to Matsui and Fuji. In fact, the shy Fuji said more to her than Haruko, who was usually bright, cheerful, and talkative. Feeling a bit ignored she decided to find other company, wondering if she should risk going to the third year floor, perhaps she could _accidentally_ bump into Mitsui.. Giggling in her daydreams, she bumped into something stiff in the hallway.

"Oi.. Kyouren-san!" An ecstatic voice yelled out, hurting her eardrums.

Peering up from the solid, uniform clad chest, she looked up to see the beloved red-head beaming down at her. "Sakuragi-kun!" She cried, smiling brightly. He was romping through the halls with his gundan in tow, who waved cheekily at her, but Ooksu looked a little nervous.

"Kyouren-san, how is school suiting you?" Yohei asked politely. Earlier that week while watching basketball practice, Kyouren had chatted with the gundan by the gym door. She was very fond of them, especially Yohei who seemed the wisest of the troop.

"Ma.. As well as an American-baka can." She grinned. "I got yelled at again today." She sighed, while Yohei and the gundan laughed heartily.

"Don't worry Kyou-san. You'll never be hated as much as Sakuragi." Takamiya grinned cheekily, to which Sakuragi merely 'harumphed'. After all, there was no use getting huffy over the obvious truth.

"Baka-mono.. I need to talk to Kyouren-san alone. So scram." Sakuragi threatened, waving a large fist. The gundan though curious, flew, taking the threat seriously. Unbeknownst to Kyouren and Sakuragi, the gundan were merely hiding behind the shoe lockers, peering curiously out at them from the corner.

"Strange.. What does he want to talk to her alone for?" Juichiro wondered out loud.

"Masaka.. He's not going to ask her out, is he?" Ooksu said, scratching his head. "Should we ready the confetti and the trumpets?"

"Not likely. Look at Sakuragi. He treats Kyouren like a friend.. Like a guy." Yohei pointed out, as Sakuragi was in the process of slapping Kyouren on the back, while the girl hid a wince of pain through a forced smile.

"You're right.. But Kyouren-san certainly treats Sakuragi well." Takamiya pondered, rubbing his chin.

"Hmm.." Yohei muttered, recounting how the girls face lit up into a rosy smile every time she looked at Sakuragi. The four gundan peered into Kyouren's face. Her face was broken into a sunny smile. Her eyes were bright and wide, her cheeks tinged a rosy pink hue..

"MASAKA? Kyouren-san is in love with Sakuragi?" The gang burst out all at once, jaws hanging wide open.

* * *

"..So what do you say Kyouren-san?" Sakuragi asked, his muscular arms at his hips, his face breaking into a wide grin.

Kyouren blushed visibly, looking at her shoes. Her initial plan was to help Sakuragi get Haruko. But somehow Miyagi had been thrown into the picture– as well as Mitsui. Should she accept? Was it somehow wrong, what this enthusiastic red-head was asking..?

"Um.. I'm not sure Sakuragi-kun.. I don't think Mitsui-senpai would appreciate that." She mumbled, blushing redder as she said his name.

She was rewarded with a heavy slap on the back, that she was sure would bruise her shoulder blade. "Be strong Kyouren-san! In the name of love! Besides it was your idea, and you'll be doing the same for us." He pointed out.

"Demo– I'm trying to help you. I'm not doing this because I want you to.. Help me with... Mitsui." She blushed even redder. She felt like she was turning into a ripe tomato.

"Nonsense! Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi is the ultimate love god! Mitsui needs a girl anyway.. You should have seen him with long hair.. Makes me doubt his.. Manhood." Sakuragi muttered, partly to himself.

"N-n-n-ani Sakuragi-kun?"

"So you'll do it, right?" Sakuragi prodded, throwing a large arm around her shoulders. His arm hung off her shoulders, dangling down her arm, crushing her with his weight. He was grinning broadly at her and winking. How could she have refused?

"H-hai.. Sakuragi-kun."

"Nyahahhahahahaaa!"

* * *

Ayako skipped down the hall breezily, enjoying the feel of the sunlight and the slight breeze tickling her face. Soon summer would fade, and fall would come, announcing the beginnings of the coming winter. The Kanagawa Winter Regionals were coming up– not quite as large or grand as the Inter High championships of the summer, but still a great opportunity to show Kanagawa the prowess of Shohoku. With the absence of Akagi and an injured Sakuragi, she and Miyagi had worried about the state of the team. But things were certainly looking brighter– thank goodness Mitsui-senpai had failed his class exams, she chuckled, wondering what her senpai's response would be to that thought.

She had many responsibilities this year, since the loss of Akagi and Kogure had pushed the leadership of the team to Ryouta. Ryouta was a good captain, able, cunning, patient– but he didn't have quite the impact as the famed Akagi with his ample distribution of gorilla punches, when needed. That's where she stepped in, to reinforce the captain as well as whip him to his senses when he tended to get silly. She frowned. Lately he was given to staring at her instead of leading practice, and it was trying her patience. She suspected it had something to do with Itou Kyouren. She, Sakuragi, and Miyagi were taken to whispering in corners after practice. She had better have a talk with Kyouren. As much as she liked the energetic, bright girl, she couldn't let anyone become a nuisance to the team.

Lost in her thoughts she almost passed by the slumped figure of a brown haired girl, leaning against a tree. She stopped just as she passed, puzzled.

"Haruko-chan.. What are you doing there?"

The said girl looked up briefly. Ayako noticed the suspicious glimmer in her eyes, and immediately sat down next to her, concern plainly written on her face.

"Haruko-chan.. You're not crying?"

The girl hastily wiped her eyes on the collar of her blouse for a few minutes. Ayako waited patiently, studying the grass as Haruko composed herself.

"Anou.. Ayako-san.." She almost whispered, unable to meet Ayako's eyes. "Have you noticed anything about Rukawa-kun lately..?"

Ayako frowned, deep in thought. He was playing basketball as well as ever. He was the same cold, silent, basketball obsessed boy. But there was one thing she_ did_ notice. He was given to staring a lot during practice. Staring at..

"Oh I see." She muttered. "Uhm.. Haruko-chan.." She started, choosing her words carefully.

"He looks at her an awful lot."

"Well.. It may seem that way.. But he _does_ live with her. I mean, she's constantly with him." Ayako tried, but felt that she was failing to comfort her downhearted friend. "Er.. What I mean is, Haruko-chan.. Kyouren is the only person who's ever had the chance to be close to him. Maybe he's just curious about her."

"Demo senpai. He _never_ takes interest in anyone."

Ayako faked an exasperated sigh, trying to keep her tone light-hearted. "Haruko, stop acting like a silly girl. The day I see Rukawa falling in love with a girl, much less Itou Kyouren is the day hell freezes over. I mean, they're constantly fighting and.. Do you _see_ the way that girl glowers at him every time he makes a basket? She's no better than Sakuragi Hanamichi.." She chuckled, half convinced herself.

Haruko nodded slowly. Even if Rukawa was taken to staring at Itou Kyouren, Kyouren certainly didn't return the interest. In fact, she seemed to prefer the company of Sakuragi-kun.

"Besides.. I think Kyouren's nursing a few crushes of her own." Ayako chuckled.

Haruko's eyes widened in curiosity. "Few.. More than one?"

Ayako grinned, although she was little confused herself. She was almost sure it was Mitsui Hisashi, but lately, she had taken to staring at a certain red-haired tensai.

"Try to guess at practice." Ayako smiled, reaching a hand out to pull her friend out of the grass. The two girls walked back to class, just as the bell began to ring, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

As Kyouren marched off towards the gym doors, she was pulled roughly towards the corner by a pair of muscled arms. "Ow." she cried out, but a large hand clamped over her mouth.

Miyagi and Sakuragi dragged her to the corner, looking left and right suspiciously. When they confirmed that no one was coming towards the gym, they turned towards the befuddled Kyouren, who was a little angry at their rough treatment.

"Really..Was that necessary?"

"Sssh.. Keep your voice down!" Miyagi wailed, gesturing wildly at the door. "Ayako is in there."

"Fine." She muttered, wondering at the mess she had gotten herself into. "So what's up?"

"Well.." Sakuragi started, darting his head around nervously. "Ryou-chin and I thought we could start today."

Kyouren's eyes widened. "T–t-t-oday?"

Miyagi nodded enthusiastically. "It's the only time we're all together. You're always sitting with the girls.. And we can pull Mitsui aside when we practice shooting."

"But what if they overhear?"

Miyagi shook his head, shuddering at the thought of being overheard. "I'll take care of it. Now move it!" He snapped, his fist crushed in one hand.

"Aa!" Sakuragi grunted, a determined glint in his eyes.

"What do they think this is.. A basketball game?" She groaned, as the two energetic players marched off to practice. Sighing, she changed into her slippers and walked towards Haruko and Ayako. In a few minutes Miyagi was leading the team through their warm ups: stretching, jogging, passing, and dribbling.

The girls were unusually quiet. Ayako seemed to be engrossed in thoughts of the coming Winter Regionals, the way her eyes lingered on each of the players, but Haruko was absorbed in her own thoughts. Kyouren studied her friend carefully, wondering what had brought on this bought of solemnity. She nudged Haruko after the girl had sighed as if the world was ending, upsetting one of her arms as they cupped her chin.

"Anou.. Haruko-chan, what's eating you?"

Ayako glanced sharply at Kyouren, watching Haruko's expression, which tightened subtly. To her relief, Haruko turned her expression into a small smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nothing Kyo-chan. I"m just thinking about the coming games."

Kyouren sighed in exasperation. "Ma.. Ayako-san, Haruko-chan, is basketball all you two ever think about? Can't we talk of other things?"

Ayako's eyebrows raised comically, eyeing Kyouren with a smirk. "Then what do you suggest Kyo-chan? Fashion magazines? Celebrity gossip? Hot movie stars?"

"Hmph.. Well no.." Kyouren muttered uselessly. Then brightening mischievously, she poked Ayako in the ribs, causing her senpai to frown at her. "How about we play a little game."

"Game?" Haruko asked, curiosity piqued.

"Yea.. It's really popular in the states." Kyouren rattled on. "I say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to mind. Ayako-san, want to go first?"

"Hmph. Sounds like a silly game to me."

"Aww come on. It's fun, I promise." Kyouren nagged, until Ayako finally consented with a mock sigh.

"Okay.. Here goes.. Summer!"

"Beaches."

"Fall!"

"Leaves."

"Winter!"

"Snow."

"Cherry-blossoms!"

"Picnics."

"Birthdays!"

"Gifts."

"Point-guards!"

"Ryouta." Ayako blurted, before she could stop herself. Kyouren grinned triumphantly, teasing her red faced senpai.

"Oh ho ho ho.. Had a certain someone on your mind, hm?" Kyouren laughed, while Ayako turned a deeper shade of red.

"YOU.. You you.. Tricked me! And besides, you said point guard.. And Ryouta was standing right there–"

"There are other points guards you know Ayako-san.. You've named them yourself. Fujima-Kenji, Sendoh Akira, Maki–" The lightning strike of a paper fan stopped Kyouren, as she ticked off the names on her fingers.

"Ure sei! Now stop distracting me." Ayako folded her arms over her chest, intent on watching the players practice.

Kyouren rubbed the sting where the fan had landed on her head, smiling contentedly to herself. It was obvious that Ayako wasn't entirely set against Ryouta, it was evident in the way her senpai got so flustered over that innocent little game. It was only a matter of time for Miyagi-san, however, for Sakuragi.. She glanced at Haruko, who's eyes were glued wistfully on a single player. _Rukawa Kaede._ _Now this is going to be a challenge.. Or is it_?She pondered the contradiction. Haruko certainly liked Sakuragi from what she could tell. The way Haruko adamantly cheered Sakuragi on, the way she acted so comfortably around him, to her it spoke volumes about Haruko's strong feelings for Sakuragi. If not romantic, still there was friendship growing. All she needed to do was plant the seed.

"Anou.. Haruko-chan, Ayako-san.." Kyouren winced when Ayako aimed a pointed glare at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the weekend at my– er, the Rukawa house.."

"But it's not your house Kyouren-chan." Haruko interjected, blushing at the prospect of staying the night at Rukawa's house.

"I asked Nitta-san a few days ago and she said it was fine, as long as your parents don't mind." Kyouren looked down at the soles of her slippers, muttering slightly. "Besides.. I could use some help with my homework."

Ayako looked apologetically at Kyouren, former traces of irritation gone from her face. "Sorry Ren-chan, I'm going to my grandfather's house this weekend."

Kyouren looked hopefully up at Haruko, who looked hesitant. "Please Haruko-chan! I could really use the help.. And it will be fun.."

Haruko looked into her pleading friends eyes, sighing softly to herself. "Hai." She whispered, smiling genuinely when her friend whooped with joy. But her heart was already thumping loudly in her chest, at the thought. _I'm spending the night at Rukawa Kaede's house._

* * *

"Angelina Jolie?" Sakuragi yelped, the ball between his hands almost quashed.

"No No.. Mitsui-san.." Miyagi let fly a jump shot that bounced off the rim. He couldn't help it, since he was shaking with laughter. "When I asked.. 'ideal girl', I meant.. As in girls you can actually meet.. Like in school.."

Mitsui pondered the thought for a moment, frowning. "I can't really name one.. Haven't thought about it." He mumbled, executing a perfect free throw with his poised, balanced form. It came to him so naturally, that he didn't even check to make sure the ball went in. Instead, he turned on Miyagi suspiciously. "Nande Miyagi.. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Miyagi Ryouta held up his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to be friendly.. You know, do a little bonding."

"Fine, then why don't we ask Rukawa?" Mitsui countered, dribbling the ball between his legs reflexively.

"Er.. Rukawa.. Same question?" Miyagi faltered.

"Hn." Rukawa grunted, panting slightly as he stopped for a moment from attacking the basket, to consider the question.

"Ha! That kitsune-otoko doesn't like girls. He's gay."

"Do'ahou." Rukawa muttered, before taking off to execute a graceful one armed dunk.

"Then prove it kitsune! Name a girl."

The trio watched in fascination as Rukawa Kaede, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his free hand dribbling the basketball.

"Heidi Klum." He stated, ignoring the ground shaking thud as all three of his team mates fell to the floor. Shrugging, he picked up the basketball and practiced his layups.

"..This isn't working.." Ryouta muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Oi, Micchy aren't you going to ask us?" Sakuragi asked eagerly.

"Na. It's pretty pointless to ask." Mitsui replied, glancing meaningfully at the benches, where Ayako, Haruko, and Kyouren were sitting. While Sakuragi and Miyagi turned beet red, he went back to practicing. _My ideal girl..? hmm.._ He glanced once more at the benches. The three girls were chatting animatedly, Ayako stroking her fan thoughtfully, Haruko smiling incessantly, and Kyouren's face lit up like Christmas as her mouth moved non-stop._ Haruko.. Too nice. Ayako.. Not bad looking, but too tough. Kyouren.. Hyper. has quite a temper._

"Nope. No one."_ Except Angelina._

* * *

Hellloo.. Thanks for reading this silly chapter. Tried to get it moving again, sorry of scenes are shifting too rapidly, next chapter will transition better promise:)


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: This is kind of a no-brainer.. But.. I don't own Slam Dunk..

Mizzbloom: I'm glad you like it.. :)

Angie: Yes Angelina is dominating. Micchy wants a woman who can dominate him. ;)

dollarbanks: I dunno.. Whenever I ask guys this question, Angelina Jolie is on their top three list. X.x She's hot I guess.. And Micchy seems like the type to enjoy the domineering confident type. Hehe I don't picture him liking the sweet, innocent, nice girl for some reason. Heidi Klum A very beautiful German supermodel.. Been on Victoria's Secret Catalogues. .etc. I picked her cause.. She doesn't match with Rukawa at all. Makes me chuckle. Oh you silly boy Rukawa. P

Chapter Eight

Revelations

Practice ended with the same zest and zeal shown by the Shohoku basketball team. The boys had all walked off to change in the locker rooms. Kyouren sneaked glances until she was sure most of the players and Ayako-san were heading home, then sneaked off with Miyagi and Sakuragi towards the water fountains, to discuss the results of their 'snooping'.

"So.. How'd it go?" Miyagi asked casually, leaning against the porcelain water fountain after practice. Sakuragi looked up from dumping the contents of his water bottle on his head.

Kyouren hid a smile, shaking her head sadly. "Sumimasen Senpai. The truth is, it's hopeless."

Kyouren watched in horror as Miyagi's face crumbled, his eyes watered, and he fell on his knees. "Aya-chan! Whhhyyy!"

"Uh.. No no I'm just kidding Ryouta-san! It's good, all good!" She interjected quickly, starting to sweat. Sakuragi held back the murderous looking Miyagi, who looked like he wanted to beat Kyouren over the head with his gym-bag, girl or no.

Sakuragi waited patiently until his friend had composed himself, then stuck his face under Kyouren's nose. "Oi.. What about me?" He asked, pointing to himself hopefully.

"Lets just say.. I'm working on it Sakuragi-kun." She winked confidently, which seemed to satisfy Sakuragi.

"Who could resist the tensai?" He grinned, grabbing her and Miyagi in a crushing bear hug.

"Anou.. Did Mitsui-san say anything?" Kyouren gasped out, feeling the breath being squeezed out of her lungs. She felt Sakuragu's arms suddenly go limp, and she hit the floor with a resounding whack. Rubbing her knees, she accepted the red-heads arm as he hoisted her back up. She looked curiously at Miyagi and Sakuragi, who were shuffling their feet and scratching their heads. Irritated with their hesitation, she kicked both of them lightly in the shins. "Out with it.. Come on, I can take it." She scowled, sounding more confident that she felt.

"Well. two words for you, Kyo-san." Miyagi started, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Hai.. Angelina Jolie." Sakuragi finished, ticking off the two names on his long fingers.

"... Angelina Jolie?" Kyouren let the words run circles through her mind, but finding no idea whatsoever,what those two words meant, she let her temper get the better of her. "Baka-mono! What in gods name does that mean?" She yelled, the vein on her temple throbbing dangerously.

"Maaa.. It means.." Sakuragi faltered, turning red.

"Well for starters.." Miyagi pointed to her legs. "You can grow in this area.."

"And maybe over here.." Sakuragi pointed to her behind.

"And here.." Miyagi finished, pointing down to her chest.

"..."

"Oi.. Kyo-san.? You listening?" Sakuragi blinked worriedly. Kyouren was eerily quiet, only her face turning redder by the minute. It looked like she would explore any second.

In a deft movement, Sakuragi's gym bag was ripped from his arm and being whacked over his shoulders, his back, and his head repeatedly. Miyagi slunk away from the massacre, only to be caught by the enraged coal brown eyes.

"Angelina Jolie? I'll show you Angelina Jolie.. You bunch of hentais!" She roared, freezing Miyagi in place.

"Demo– we're only trying to help!" Miyagi yelped, as the red duffel bag hit him squarely in the forehead.

"Help? What kind of help is that? You expect me to run to the next plastic surgeon!"

"Hmm.. You know that's a possibility–" _Whack!_ Sakuragi rubbed his reddening face, regretting that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"All idiots!" She panted, when the strap on the bag had broken loose, and Sakuragi and Miyagi lay crumpled on the floor, with red welts all over their visible parts.

"Anou.. Kyo-chan I'm heading home now. I'll come over with my things later." Haruko called, looking down curiously at the crumpled forms of the two basketball players. "Uhmm.. Is something the matter?"

"No everything's fine Haruko-chan! Sayonara!" Kyouren waved off her friend, before turning to the recuperating heap of tangled limbs. "Pay attention, you aho's." She growled dangerously, a burning glint in her eye. "From now on _don't_ try to help me. _Ever." _She stalked off to where her bicycle was parked, ignoring the cries of Miyagi and Sakuragi.

"Oi.. Kyo-san! You're still helping us right?" Sakuragi yelled.

Miyagi rubbed the red welt growing on his arm. "Oi.. Hanamichi, what do you keep in that bag, rocks?" He groaned, feeling several bruises.

"Shimatta! My bag!" Sakuragi groaned, picking up the broken strap. "Where does that girl get her strength?" He muttered, hoisting the bag over his shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you, she's just like you." Miyagi said to Sakuragi, stalking off towards home. He hoped he hadn't run out of icy-hots to put over his welts and bruises.

* * *

By the time Kyouren reached her bicycle, wild rage cooled off into sullen stupor. _Mitsui-san.. He wants Angelina Jolie?_ She knew what she looked like. _I can be Angelina Jolie! I'll just.. Uhmm.._ "No I can't." she muttered, mounting the yellow bicycle.

"Talking to yourself again, _tansoku_?"

Rukawa blinked uncertainly as he reached for his own bike, when the usual caustic reply didn't come. Instead he watched in mild surprise when she turned to him, tears glimmering in her wide brown eyes and shrieked, "Dieeeeee Angelina diee!" Before he could inquire about that remark, the yellow bicycle was zooming off at full speed. _Nani.. Who's Angelina?_ Then he remembered the conversation during practice. _Ah._ _Angelina Jolie._

He snorted uncontrollably, choking in his own laughter.

Kyouren's mind was occupied in the various unmentionable ways in which Miyagi, Sakuragi, and Rukawa could be tortured as she flew down the street on her bike, towards home. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark, the cool breeze whipping against her cheeks drying her superficial tears. _Tansoku? I may not be Angelina Jolie.. But my legs aren't THAT short._ _Bloody Rukawa._ She would like nothing better than to tear all the black hairs out of that moppy head of his. "Rukaaaaaaawaaa!"

"Shut up. I'm right behind you." An almost mirthful voice called from behind her. She glanced back enraged, to see Rukawa was cycling close behind her, on the same route home.

"You mop-headed idiot! Why are you following me?"

"Following you..? Are you forgetting you live in _my_ house?"

"Baka kitsune!" She cried. She pedaled faster, refusing to let him get ahead. Rukawa was catching up easily, with those damned long legs of his. He cycled mockingly close, his red bicycle right next to hers, his expression irritatingly relaxed. There was no way she was going to let him win. She pedaled faster, neglecting to check the road ahead.

Rukawa's eyes widened, and his relaxed expression turned into one of mute horror. Confused, Kyouren turned her head, just in time to see the flash of headlights blinding her eyes.

"Oi! Tansoku!"

Reflexively she did the only thing she could do– she jumped off and covered her head with her hands, as the blinding light filled her vision and she heard a deafening crunch. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Haruko stood inside the Rukawa living room, nervously tapping her feet on the floor. When she rang the doorbell an elderly housekeeper had ushered into the door. An extremely worried Nitta-san inquired after Kyouren and Rukawa , who hadn't come home yet. She watched as Nitta-san paced the floor nervously. It was nine thirty. She had been sitting here for an hour, and no one had walked in. Haruko bit her lip nervously. What could have happened to them? _Are they together?_ Jealously stabbed her heart, as she shook the thought off. Her friends might be in trouble, and she was being jealous? _Akagi Haruko, snap out of it!_

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

The two women flinched, the elder one racing towards the phone on the hook. "Moshi moshi.. Ahh.. Rukawa-kun? What's the matter?" Nitta-san exclaimed.

Haruko jolted from her seat to stand by the old woman.

"Masaka.. an accident? Should I call your father?"

Cold fear stabbed Haruko's heart. Who had an accident? Kyouren? Rukawa?

"...thank goodness.. Come home as soon as you can Rukawa-kun." Mrs. Nitta sighed, finally resting her weary bones as she replaced the phone on the hook.

"Nitta-san.. Was that them?" Haruko whispered, her eyes wide with worry.

"Hai Miss Akagi." Mrs. Nitta smiled tiredly. "Miss Itou had a little bicycle accident on her way home."

Haruko gasped audibly, but Nitta-san shook her head, patting her pack gently. "She's fine. In fact, she's coming home as soon as the papers are signed."

Haruko sighed in relief.

"Miss Akagi.. I think you should head home. Small accident or no, Miss Itou's in no shape to entertain friends." Mrs. Nitta smiled gently. "I'll call a cab."

Haruko tried to protest, but Mrs. Nitta was adamant that young ladies shouldn't be walking around at night. As the cab turned away from the Rukawa house, Haruko couldn't help feeling just a little disappointed she hadn't seen Rukawa. Ashamed of her thoughts she pressed her face against the cold window and starred up at the dark night.

_Rukawa-kun. Kyouren-chan._

* * *

When Kyouren opened her eyes, she felt a splitting headache and a pulsating bruise on her thigh. "Owww.." She groaned, her head throbbing as her eyes adjusted to the blinding fluorescent lights._ Where am I?_

"Ah.. See, told you it wasn't serious, didn't I Rukawa-kun? She's awake."

She blinked her eyes a few times to see a brunette woman standing over her, wearing a nurse cap. She turned her head left and right, registering she was in a hospital. Then she remembered the lights, someone shouting, and the shuddering crash.

"Oi.. What happened to my bicycle?" She cried, sitting straight up and regretting it immediately. The room spun in her vision.

"Please restrict your movements!" The nurse cried out.

She nodded obediently. She was still wearing her school uniform, but there were bandages on her knees and elbows. They stung as she touched them, and she hissed audibly.

"Baka.. Don't touch them."

She glanced towards the corner, in surprise. Rukawa sat facing the TV, turned to a basketball game, the same unaffected look in his face. "What.. Happened..?" She said after awhile. The nurse by her side obliged when Rukawa shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well. It seems you ran into a stopped truck, jumped off your bicycle, and hit your head on the concrete." She smiled at her as if it was the most amusing thing she had heard in her entire life. "You suffer a few scrapes and bruises, a mild concussion, but other than that you're fine. It's a good thing you covered your head." She chuckled mildly, irritating Kyouren. "Oh, you should thank this young man here too. He carried you all the way to the emergency room."

"_Nani?" _She cried out loud, turning to Rukawa. To her surprise, he was shifting uncomfortably and turning a slight shade of pink. _So he IS human.._

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll go get your papers, Miss Sakuragi."

The words registered in her head with a horrible thud of impending doom. "...Nani.. What did you call me?" She whispered.

The nurse blinked a few times. "Did we get it wrong.. Miss Sakuragi? The birth information and the citizenship numbers in your wallet pulled up your file here.. You were born in Kanagawa Hospital weren't you? You're not Sakuragi Kyouren?" The nurse turned to Rukawa, frowning slightly. "I thought you confirmed she was, Rukawa-kun."

Kyouren turned her head slowly to Rukawa, hoping, praying for the slightest chance that he hadn't heard. But the boy was shrugging uncomfortably. He wouldn't meet her eyes, he was busy looking down at his feet. _He knows. "I thought you confirmed she was, Rukawa-kun."_ _He had always known. How? When?_ Her mind cried out, but her lips moved without sound.

"..Uh.. Miss? Are you or are you not Sakuragi Kyouren?"

Kyouren looked up at the nurse, her expression vacant. "Hai." She whispered. The nurse walked off, muttering to herself about 'memory loss'.

He knew. Rukawa Kaede had known she was Sakuragi Kyouren. That probably meant he knew she was related to Hanamichi. Did he know she was his sister? Then she remembered how he had stared at her. Oh he knew alright. What would stop Rukawa from telling Sakuragi, the entire basketball team of her shameful secret? Then her world would come crashing down on her before she had a chance to set things straight. Hamamichi would hate her for ruining his life with unwanted, painful news. Feeling numb to her toes, she tugged at the iv running through her wrist. She wanted to go home, to get under the covers where she was safe.

"What are you doing?" A firm hand gripped her wrist, where she was attempting to remove the needles. Rukawa stood over her, his eyes hidden by the cascade of his black bangs, his expression unreadable.

Kyouren gritted her teeth, tugging at her arm, but his grip was firm. "Let go."

"No. Sit down." He said quietly, his hand still tight around her wrist.

Kyouren turned up her eyes at him, glaring angrily, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. To her surprise and irritation, Rukawa turned away, refusing to meet her gaze.

The door clattered open, and a doctor walked in holding a clipboard. He blinked, looking at the small figure of the young woman glaring up at the tall, uncomfortable looking young man, who was looking out the window. The room reeked of tension. "Ahem.." he grunted, watching as the man relaxed his grip, and the girl wordlessly sat back down on her bed.

"Miss Sakuragi, you're in top condition. Just make sure to put antiseptic on your cuts, and be careful next time while riding your bicycle. Please sign here." He pushed the clipboard into her hands, and Kyouren, still feeling numb signed it with the unfamiliar lettering of 'Sakuragi'.

When the nurse came into remove her iv, she walked out of the room, ignoring the pain shooting up her legs. She didn't turn to see if Rukawa was behind her, but she heard his hesitant footsteps falling in stride behind her. When she stepped out of the double doors, she felt the chill of the night, the stars were twinkling above their heads. _Home.. I need to go home._ That posed a dilemma– she remembered the distinct crunch of her bicycle. And there was NO way in hell she was bumming a ride on Rukawa's bike.

"Oi.. I called a cab." Rukawa muttered, pointing to the parked car on the curb. He was holding her book bag. She grabbed it out of his hands, and walked into the cab, facing the opposite direction as he stepped in next to her and gave the driver directions.

The entire ride was stiffly silent, and not in the semi-friendly, comfortable way it was between them at home, while watching tv in the evenings, or eating dinner. Though he hid it well, Rukawa was feeling exceedingly uncomfortable. He and the tansoku were far from fast friends– but they had a mutual understanding. He acknowledged her in his own way, and she smiled at him, with that warm, guileless joy that was comforting. He sneaked a glance on her side of the cab. She was starring out the window, stiff. He frowned when he noticed something– her hands were shaking uncontrollably in her lap.

She was afraid.

_What the hell is she afraid of..?_ Many people feared him, both on and off the court. He was also used to being admired, put on pedestals, and shunned for pride, hated, or plain ignored. But this girls fear.. It hurt him. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. Then it dawned on him. _She's afraid I'll spill her secret._

The cab was parked by the house by the time Rukawa figured it out. As he stepped out and stood before the gate, he stopped and turned to face her. She refused to look at him, standing there sullenly, with her bag clutched in front of her. He sighed, wondering if he should apologize. He frowned at the ridiculous thought. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was the stupid girl who ran into the truck, not him. Changing his mind he rang the bell. But something had to be said, so he did.

"It's none of my business." He muttered, just loud enough so that she would hear him.

Kyouren looked up in surprise. "..What?"

"I said, it's none of my business." With out a glance back, he stepped inside when the gate swung open, where Nitta-san was waiting for them on the front step.

Kyouren stood there silently, contemplating his words. _It's none of my business._ The meaning of the words filled her with silent gratitude. It was the kitsune's curt way of telling her her secret was safe. _Or that he doesn't give a damn._

All the same a flood of relief washed over her, and when Nitta-san fussed worriedly over her cuts, she let herself be pampered with the real feeling of comfort. Sitting on her warm bed, with a heated blanket on her sore legs she felt calm, safe, and relieved. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against her blankets, but something unfinished nagged at her.

"_He carried you all the way to the emergency room."_

Slipping out of her covers, she padded quietly out into the hall. The house was almost silent. From downstairs she could hear Nitta-san snoring in her bedroom. The lights were on in the bathroom, and she could hear the water running from the sink. Hesitating slightly, she gathered her resolved and knocked three times on the door. The water stopped.

"Rukawa-kun."

After a slight pause, he grunted in acknowledgment. "Hn."

His signature grunt forced a smile on her lips, as she shook her head against the closed door. "Thanks." She replied, just loud enough so she was sure he would hear him. She didn't think to wait for a reply, as she walked back to her room, but she could of sworn she heard a reply.

"Aa."

Padding back to her room her foot thumped against a box under the bed. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it, revealing a familiar set of recorded tapes. They were basketball games of Kano's, that she had taped on her VCR. She made another trip to Rukawa's empty room, placed them on his desk, then finally retreated to her bed, snuggling under her covers. This time she felt no nagging feelings in her mind, and she fell comfortably asleep after an exhausting day.

* * *

Yup.. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm leaning towards more of a Kyouren/Rukawa pairing. But don't worry, it won't just be about them. We can't abandon Sakuragi and Miyagi, now, can we:) And of course, this is a story about BASKETBALL.. So I'm going to attempt to write a more serious basketball game scene, to the best of my limited ability. X Again, thanks for reading my silliness. 


	9. Back to Normal

mizzbloom: Thanks for thinking I'm funny. I appreciate that. :) And I love Mitsui too, but Mitsui doesn't like goofs like Kyouren. :(

ayenes: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. :) I also love Sakuragi.. I would love to have a brother like him. Hehe

Chapter Nine

Back to Normal

It was a chilly Sunday morning. Kyouren woke to the sounds of chirping birds as the grey sunlight drifted into her eyesight. But it was the rustling of bed sheets that woke her from her slumber. She peeked at her alarm clock, which pointed at 7:20 AM.

"Haruko-chan.. Why so early?" She yawned, stretching as she sat up lazily in bed. The morning after her accident, Haruko had called to inquire after her. Kyouren had wasted no time in re-inviting her friend to stay the night. The girls had spent all day buried under mountains of books. Though she hated to admit it, Kyouren was behind in her studies. Japanese schools were more rigorous than she was used to, and her limited knowledge of Japanese history and kanji were hurting her. She smiled sleepily at her good-natured friend, who was folding up the futon on the floor. She was already presentable, her hair neatly brushed and dressed in a cream colored turtle neck and jeans.

"Suman Kyo-chan.. My brother's coming home from university today," Haruko's eyes shined vibrantly. "He's staying a whole week."

"Ah, Akagi the Gorilla captain?" Kyouren asked, genuinely excited. He was famous at Shohoku as the giant who led the team to the inter-highschool nationals. From what she had heard from Sakuragi, he was also a raging gorilla on the court. "Is he going to show up at practice?"

"Maybe." Haruko replied, placing her pillow gently on top of the neatly folded blankets. "Anou.. I've got to get going."

"Sure thing Haruko-chan.. Thanks so much for tutoring me," Kyouren said, giving her friend a friendly pat on the back as they headed downstairs.

Nitta-san was already bustling in the kitchen, the smells of soup and cooking rice greeting their nostrils. "Haruko-chan.. You're not leaving without having breakfast?" Nitta-san questioned, glancing at the book bag Haruko was holding.

"Sumimasen Obaasan. Thank you for having me," Haruko bowed politely.

"Please come visit anytime Haruko-chan. And stay for breakfast." Nitta-san greeted, following the two girls to the door.

From the corner of her vision, Kyouren spotted the television blaring from the living room. She glanced at the sofa, surprised to see Rukawa dozing softly on the couch. "Oi, Rukawa.. Can't you see Haruko-chan is leaving?" She barked.

Haruko stopped at the doorway, her heart missed a beat.

"..Sayonara." Rukawa mumbled sleepily, his eyes still glued to the television set.

"See you later Rukawa-kun," Haruko murmured, feeling her cheeks flush red. "And please be careful Kyo-chan."

"Hai hai! See you at practice!"

When Kyouren returned to the living room she glanced in mild surprise at the television set. Kano, number nine in red, sprinted across the court, following his marker with impressive speed. She felt a sudden wave of homesickness as she sat down to watch. It was one of the first televised games Kano had played in.

"Is number nine your brother?"

".. Yes." She replied, a little startled. She had no idea Rukawa knew about Kano. His blue eyes were lazily surveying the game from beneath his long bangs. She fought the urge to brush the locks away and peer into his eyes.

"Hn." He grunted in his signature way. She smiled, recognizing the slight acceptance in his tone. Anyone else would have disregarded it for contempt, but Kyouren was getting better at reading the slight differences in her room mates gestures, looks, and tones. He did have emotions, he just wasn't as vocal as others. Kano was impressive, and Rukawa knew it.

"Minna, breakfast time!" Nitta-san called, and they both zipped to the table, Rukawa only stopping to shut off the TV. The smell of hot poached fish, white rice, steaming odango soup, and the colorful pickles on the table were enough to make anyone drool.

"Itadakimasu!" Kyouren trilled before digging in.

"Kyouren-chan, how does your leg feel?" Nitta-san asked, while serving Kyouren's plate with a healthy portion of her favorite plum pickles.

Kyouren took a pause to stop her chopstick battle with Rukawa for the fish, flexing her leg experimentally. "Ah.. It's a little sore, but the cuts are nearly gone Nitta-san. Daijobu Nitta-san, don't worry," She rushed, returning to her food.

"That was a very silly thing you did Kyouren-chan, running into things with your bicycle like that. I except better of you." Nitta-san scolded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Demo– Rukawa does it all the time." Kyouren protested, while chewing around a bit of rice.

"I don't run into parked cars and knock myself out do'ahou." Rukawa muttered, snatching the last daikon pickle and ignoring the red-faced girl.

"You're a young lady," Nitta-san continued. "It's time you slowed down and behaved like one."

"..lady? More like a bear." Rukawa replied, blowing on his soup.

"Kitsune.." Kyouren warned, her spoon gripped tightly in her hands.

Nitta-san cleared her throat to get her charges attentions, before they initiated in a fight with the utensils. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Really, it was shameful how the two fought over food at the table. Like cats and dogs. Or like foxes and bears, she chuckled. "Which was why I decided," Mrs. Nitta spoke, settling her tea cup gently on the table. "That Kyouren will no longer ride her bike to school."

"Nani Nitta-san?" Kyouren wailed, putting down her rice bowl. "But I'll never make it to school on time walking.."

"You can try waking up earlier, _kuroguma_."

"Kitsune-otoko, ure sei!"

"Quiet down both of you. Stop interrupting me," Nitta-san barked, surprisingly loud for a little old lady. The two teens settled down, glaring daggers at each other. "From now on, Rukawa-kun will take you to school, on his bicycle."

"Nani? Kyouren yelled, upsetting her tea. Nitta-san hastily handed her a napkin, ignoring Rukawa's incredulous stare.

"Obasaan.." he grumbled, lowering his gaze as the lady patted his hand gently.

"Her bicycle is beyond repair. And besides, she's terrible at riding it," Nitta-san said, smiling.

After a brief silence, in which Rukawa seemed to be thinking, while Kyouren waved her hands in erratic protest, Rukawa responded with a simple "hai,".

"Good. That's settled then." Nitta-san rose from the table cheerfully, to get herself some more tea out of the kettle.

"Are you crazy kitsune? Why would you want to help me?" Kyouren pondered out loud, peering curiously at Rukawa.

He shrugged at her, shaking his head wearily. "Don't chew with your mouth open bear, it's disgusting.

Breakfast ended as noisily as it started, with Kyouren retreating to her room wondering why Rukawa was being civil. She suspected it had something to do with Nitta-san, and the gentle command she had over Rukawa. It was for her own good anyway, so she accepted the fact with only mild resistance.

Little did she know the problems it would create for her at school.

* * *

On Monday morning Kyouren woke up late, as usual. She had a million excuses running through her head. She had stayed up late revising her calculus problems and reading over her history lesson to memorize several kanji that eluded her. The batteries had been brained out of her alarm clock. Rushing out of the shower she barely had time to put on her uniform and grab her bag, when Rukawa called from downstairs, "I'm leaving in five seconds."

Nitta-san sighed, as she listened to Kyouren's shrill, mildly profane response. She unpacked Kyouren's bento, adding extra food seeing as the girl was going to have to skip breakfast.

When Kyouren slipped downstairs, grabbed her lunch, and walked outside Rukawa was just about taking off on his bike.

"Oi, matte!" To her relief he paused, she seated herself sideways on the end of the bicycle, where a flat metal slab stuck out from under the seat. It was cold, and very uncomfortable. "How am I supposed to sit on this thing?" She grumbled.

"..do'ahou." Rukawa muttered, flinching as he felt the girls hands timidly grasp the material of his shirt

"Wait wait, take this." She threw her book bag over his shoulder, missing the basket and slapping him in the side of his face. She shrunk back as he aimed her a frosty glare, and without warning began to pedal at an alarming speed. The cold air chilled her wet scalp and her bare legs, her skirt fluttering aimlessly. She felt her teeth chatter in the cold. "Slow down kitsune!"

"We're late idiot." he mumbled, increasing his speed. He flinched as he felt her fingernails dig into his sides. _The things I do for Obasaan._

After five minutes, Kyouren felt numb to the passing wind. Her fingers were numb, her legs were numb, she wondered briefly if she could curl her toes. She glanced suspiciously at the moppy head, and dug her nails into his sides. There was no way she was going to let him fall asleep– not when she feeling this uncomfortable. When the school sign came into view she sighed in relief, then promptly felt her head fall into his back as the bike braked erratically.

"We're here. Get off." Rukawa spoke through gritted teeth, feeling the dampness on his back from her hair.

"You baka kistune. I'm nearly frozen." She responded, slipping off the seat and arranging her skirts. Rukawa simply tossed her book bag in her face, and stalked off to chain his bicycle.

"Teme.." She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed visibly, seeing as it was only Yohei and the gundan.

"Ohayo Kyo-san.. Was that Rukawa?"

Kyouren looked at the gundan, puzzled. They were staring at her with a mixture of horror and shock. "Hai.. My bicycle broke, so he gave me a ride."

Takamiya pointed at her bandaged legs. "Ora.. Did you get into a fight?"

Kyouren fought a flush, shaking her head. "No.. Just a little cycling accident. Hahaha.." She stopped laughing, noticing something strange. The school grounds, littered with people was unusually quiet. She looked around, wondering what had silenced them, when she noticed a multitude of people were staring at her. Mostly girls.

"... Yohei-san.." she gulped, watching as a group of uniformed girls marched towards her. "What do you think they want?"

"Shimatta! The Rukawa brigade!" Yohei gulped. Kyouren was rudely shoved behind them, as the gundan formed a line around her, their knees buckling slightly.

"Out of the way! We want to talk to that girl!" A tall girl spoke, shoving Noma roughly aside. Three girls walked up to her, their eyes narrowed suspiciously. From behind them a crowd of others listened, scowling at her. "Why were you on Rukawa-kun's bicycle?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kyouren replied irritated. The nerve of these girls, asking her questions when they didn't even know her name! The gundan were shaking their heads and waving their arms wordlessly behind them. "Are you crazy?" Takamiya mouthed.

The first girl pointed to herself, "I'm Ru." The second girl grunted, "Ka." And the final girl nodded, "and I'm Wa. We're the three leaders of the Rukawa fanclub."

"Well nice to meet you, I have to get to class." She responded curtly, turning towards the door. In a flash she was surrounded.

"We asked you a question!" Ka spoke rudely, pointing a finger in her face. "Who are you, and why are you riding Rukawa's bike?"

The crowd of girls began to murmur behind them. One spoke out to the others. "Hey, that's that foreign exchange girl. The one that can't read..."

Kyouren reddened visibly, her hands clenching into fists as the girls began to titter. "Hey.. For your information my name is Itou Kyouren and I _can_ read! Just. Not very well.."

"A foreign exchange student..? How do you know Rukawa?" Ka interrupted bluntly.

"I live with him!" She shouted in anger. It was worth it just to see their faces crumple up and tear, until she realized what her words sounded like. _Uh oh.._

"Naani? Live with Rukawa?" The gundan roared in surprise.

"Iie.. Not like that!" She yelped, her hands raised. "I'm just rooming in their household." She explained to the gundan, who looked scandalized.

Suddenly there was a chorus of shrieks and sighs filling the air. "Live with Rukawa.. How lucky!" The crowd yelled. The three ringleaders were suddenly smiling up at Kyouren, 'Wa' even ventured to throw an arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" 'Ru' said smilingly. "Want to join our fanclub?" Ka asked, "We'll give you priority membership!" A random girl walked up to her, holding out a pink letter enclosed with a red heart sticker. "Hey Kyouren-chan! Would you deliver this letter to Rukawa for me?" She gushed. "Hey mine too!" Another girl shrieked.

The gundan were stampeded by black shoes, as the girls began to surround Kyouren. All she could do was stare, as her arms, pockets, book bags, were stuffed with letters, chocolates, pencils, and other trinkets to pass to Rukawa, and her ears were deafened by shrill girly voices. "Kami-sama save me.." she muttered, wondering how she was going to get to class.

"Oi, what's the commotion?" Mitsui barked out, clapping his hands around his ears as he struggled through the crowd. Miyagi was following behind him, along with Sakuragi.

"Nande.. What are those girls doing?" Miyagi blinked.

Kyouren saw the bright red head moving through the crowd, and she yelled shrilly, "Sakuragi-kun! Heelp!"

The gundan joined their voices. "Haanamichii!"

Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Miyagi parted the crowd, to find the gundan sandwiched on the floor and Kyouren looking nervously around her. "Kyo-chan, what in the..?"

Looking gratefully at the basketball players she gripped Sakuragi's arm for dear life. "Get me out of here." She muttered, and was dragged to class with a trail of screaming girls behind her. Before she could offer a suitable explanation the bell was ringing, and she was pounding down the hall towards class.

"It's all your fault kitsune.." She muttered angrily, removing a pink handkerchief from her hair.

Sakuragi turned to face the gundan, a significantly puzzled look on his face as he raced to class. "Yohei, what was that all about?"

Mito Yohei shook his head, sprinting faster. "I'll explain in class.. Go!"

* * *

It was Kyouren's longest day ever. Between every five minute break a new girl would walk up to her with blushing cheeks and a scented letter. "Would you give this to Rukawa for me Kyouren-chan?" She received chocolates, cards, pretty pencils, even ribbons for gods sake. "Why in the world would Rukawa want a hair ribbon?" She yelled for the fifth time, while she sat at lunch. Yohei and the gundan laughed heartily, while eating the chocolates.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that skinny kitsune.. Don't they recognize a handsome tensai when they see one?" Sakuragi muttered to himself, helping himself to a candy heart.

"Anou, Kyouren-chan.. Shouldn't you be delivering those?" Haruko asked timidly, pointing to the mounds of confections that the gundan and Sakuragi were devouring at a steady pace.

"No way! Who do they think I am.. Rukawa's mail carrier?" She growled, smashing her fist into a stack of letters that flew in every which direction. It was raining outside, so she was sitting at lunch in Sakuragi's classroom. She opened her bento and tucked in heartily, her skipped breakfast fueling her hunger.

"Slow down Kyo-chan.. You'll get indigestion." Noma advised, receiving an eraser to the head in response.

"I can't believe you live with that yaro. How do you stand it Kyo-san?" Sakuragi asked suddenly, talking around a large piece of candied fruit.

"It's not as bad as it seems really." She replied, swallowing a piece of tempura. "He's pretty okay, as long as you don't bother him." Her eyes narrowed on the hair ribbons tangled in her lap. "But this.. This is infuriating!" She roared, flinging the ribbons out the door.

They fell at the feet of Rukawa Kaede, who was strolling the hallway and ignoring the trail of girls who tittered behind him. He glanced briefly at the ribbons, picked them up, and tossed them in Kyouren's lap. "Oi, don't throw your ribbons at me. I don't like bears."

As he walked outside the classroom, Kyouren dropped her chopsticks and choked on her rice in rage. Sakuragi glanced at her curiously. "You still think he's 'pretty okay' Kyo-chan? Want me to beat him up for you?" He asked eagerly.

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko cried in disapproval.

"Just take him on in court Sakuragi-kun." Kyouren got out as gulped down her water. "I'll get him for this." She muttered, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Rukawa was enjoying this. He would have to be deaf, blind, and stupid not to realize what was going on. The crazy screaming fan girls normally plagued him– no matter how much he ignored them, glared at them, and shoved them away. In the course of a single day, they had been deflected off of him in one fell swoop. It was a good feeling, hearing nothing but silence behind him as he walked towards practice. No chocolate, no letters, no handkerchiefs and ribbons thrown at him.

It as going to be a good practice. Captain Akagi was coming to participate in practice. At least, that's what the blushing captains sister had said as he sat down in his seat after lunch. The rest was a blur as he had dozed off, and woken up to see the classroom deserted, class having ended. He hustled towards the gym, hoping he wasn't late. Miyagi made latecomers run laps, and he would rather join in the game.

When he stepped inside the reaction he got made him feel a little funny. Haruko gasped from her seat, and Ayako gave him a round eyed stare, a hand closing over her mouth. The freshmen sweeping the floors were laughing. At him?

"Rukawa, what are you doing.. Stop blocking the door," Miyagi called from behind him, Mitsui following. He stepped aside to face his senpais, feeling puzzled. He was abut to ask them if anything was wrong, when Miyagi suddenly fell to the floor, sputtering in a fit of laughter. Mitsui was nursing a hand on his hip, laughing as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Feeling pretty today?" Mitsui choked out.

"..Nande Captain?" He asked, touching his face. Had he drooled while asleep?

"Kitsune otoko, Micchy, Ryou-chin..?" Sakuragi questioned, watching the seniors laugh uncontrollably.. "Oi.." Rukawa turned to face him, and he got the same reaction.

Sakuragi's mouth opened wide, and the earsplitting laugh rang out. "Nyaahahahahahaaahahahahaha!

Ryouta stood shakily, putting a hand on Sakuragi's shoulder for support. "Nevermind" he choked out. "Lets head in."

Rukawa stood silently, letting the three players pass him into the locker room, still tittering to themselves. _Doahou's.. What's wrong with them?_ He thought mildly.

"Rukawa-kun!" Rukawa's eyes narrowed, as a girlish squeal erupted. He turned to give his trademark frosty glare, but she didn't even flinch. She was blushing at him and smiling. Had he gotten rusty at deflecting them?

"I can't believe you're wearing my ribbons.." She smiled shyly, and giggled.

_..Ribbons?_

"Hey sleeping beauty." A cheerful and familiar voice called. He watched as Kyouren walked in, smirking and smiling suspiciously bright.

A sudden thought dawned on him, and slowly he walked into the locker room. He was awarded by another bought of laughter by his team mates, and he looked into the mirror and scowled at the sight that greeted him. His dark hair was separated into several little ponytails, decorated by tightly knotted colorful ribbons.

"Ahahahahahahah! Did you let your mommy do your hair today Kitsune?" Sakuragi yelled, his eyes squinting in glee.

"Do'ahou.." he replied, twisting the ribbons off one by one, and thinking of ways to get back at the cheeky girl.

But Sakuragi laughed triumphantly, undeterred by the insult.

* * *

I didn't mean for this to carry on so long.. I'm getting back to the misshapen "plot" in the next chapter. Sorry for the digression. :) 


	10. Sakuragi's House

Chapter Ten

Sakuragi's House

"Wrong Baka-mono!" The deep throated bellow of the former gorilla captain rang throughout the almost empty gymnasium.

Practice had been over for a good twenty minutes. Kyouren's eyes rounded in surprise as she watched her red-haired brother cowering under the hulking figure of Akagi. She never saw anyone able to subdue Sakuragi in the slightest, except the ex-captain, and more gently, his sister, Haruko. Sakuragi and Akagi stood on either side of the line splitting the circle in the middle of the court. Haruko stood off to the side, acting as referee, helping Sakuragi practice jumping for the ball.

During practice Akagi had been watching Sakuragi adamantly, and conversing softly with Ayako and Anzai-Sensei. Kyouren remembered hearing snatches of something about "extra-training". She hadn't been paying attention, because her attention had been absorbed by the snowy-white coach named Anzai-Sensei. She was struck by the round belly and the round chin, the snowy white eyebrows and moustache, the soft, yet sage voice. There was something so familiar, kindly, and delightful about his demeanor, and she realized he looked just like Santa Claus.

When she told him this politely, Ayako scolded her and slapped her lightly with a fan for her impudence. Captain Akagi looked a little taken aback, and Haruko was giggling. Anzai-sensei continued observing her carefully, then his mouth formed a little 'o' that emitted a gentle laugh of "ho ho ho" that rippled his jolly belly.

It was only at the end of practice, when she was helping Haruko pass out bottled water to the sweaty players, that her friend told her Anzai-sensei had requested Akagi train Sakuragi to act as the center, fill Akagi's shoes.

She felt her chest swell with pride, watching as Sakuragi cursed loudly as he missed a jump-ball to the towering Akagi, who slammed it away with a terrific leap.

"Baaka-mono! Time your jumps!" Akagi bellowed, while Haruko readied another basketball.

"Oi... make yourself useful."

Kyouren scowled as she felt a basketball thump lightly against her back and fall to the floor. She turned to glance at Rukawa, practicing at the other side of the court, dribbling meditatively as his eyes leveled lazily with hers. He had stayed behind also– the echoing slams, and swishes, and the squeal of his shoes distantly echoing on the other side of the court. Why he had picked today to stay behind, she had no idea. She knew her preferred the outdoor court, perhaps he felt it was to cold to practice outside.

"Why should I?" She scowled, grabbing the ball and throwing it back at him.

He merely caught it in his other hand, and easily gripped it in one hand. "Because I said so," he stated. He pointed under the basket. "Stand there and pass me the ball."

"I'd much rather stand here," She replied with a mocking smile.

He shrugged at her before turning, releasing a jump-shot that thumped against the backboard. "Fine. You can walk home."

Kyouren immediately glanced towards the open gym doors, the sky was a gun-metal grey. It looked like it would rain at any second. She knew there was a catch, when he had given her a ride this morning. _You blackmailing fox.._

Grumbling profusely she stomped her way under the basket, picking up the basketball and hurling it with all her might at Rukawa. His hand gripped it with an ease that infuriated her. Without giving her a second glance, his right hand dribbled the basketball gracefully between his legs, before he shot off to execute a high flying lay-up with a roll of his long fingers. He jogged back down court, and she heaved the ball at him. This time, he relaxed his knees and bent his body to execute a three-pointer. Her lips betrayed her thoughts, murmuring as she furiously willed _miss. Miss. Miss. Miss._

"Miss."

_SWISH!_

Rukawa glanced at her curiously as he lowered his arm. "What did you say do'ahou?"

"Oi kitsune who are you calling do'ahou?" Sakuragi bellowed, his ears perking up at the familiar insult.

Akagi slammed his fist into Sakuragi's red head with a satisfying thump. "Pay attention!"

Kyouren shook her head, bounce passing the ball back to Rukawa, and focusing on Sakuragi's practice. The pair were under the hoop now, with Sakuragi trying to block Akagi's shots without fouling. Haruko's whistle blew shrilly and echoed in the gym. Akagi was a monster on the court, under the basket, jumping for the ball, and screening for rebounds. The whistle blew again and again, and each time Kyouren felt her attention tuning in across the court. The ball fell on her head sending stars swimming in her vision, when she unknowingly stepped under the net, engrossed in the game across court. Kicking the ball towards Rukawa , her eyes were glued to the other pair across the court.

Rukawa gave up on the distracted girl, wiped his forehead on his shirt collar, and resumed practicing on his own.

"Baka! A center rules under the basket! Block, rebound, score here!" Akagi bellowed, his thick arms stretched out. Sakuragi struggled relentlessly, moving his frame against the taller man from side to side, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Kuso.." Sakuragi cursed under his breath. Shoes squealing against the floor he gripped the ball between his hands.With a sudden leap he was in the air, his fingers rolling forward to lay in the ball, but Akagi was also there. As the large man's hand reached to block Sakuragi felt a fierce possessiveness come over him, and with both hands tried for a dunk.

Kyouren's eyes widened with shock as she stood, the loud smacking sound echoing, as Akagi's hand slammed down the ball and its occupant. She felt her feet pounding across the gym floor even as the red-haired giant was falling from a great height. Akagi's eyes were wide in shock, and with a horrible thud Sakuragi fell on his back, the ball rolling away from his outstretched fingers.

"Sakuragi-kun!" Kyouren was barely aware that she was yelling as she ran forward. Haruko and Akagi were already kneeling.

"Sakuragi, daijobu?" Akagi asked, concern furrowing his eyebrows. The red haired man got up slowly, a strange smile on his face.

"You're still a gorilla, gori," He smirked, sitting up.

"Sakuragi-kun your back.." Haruko started, her words trailing off in question.

"Daijobu Haruko-san," he replied, but as he stood he suddenly flinched, his face contorted in pain.

Akagi was shaking his head in remorse, looking more terrified then anyone had ever seen him. He took Sakuragi's arm, placing it around his neck. "We need to go to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Sakuragi protested, leaning his weight on his ex-captain. "I just need an icy-hot."

"The medicine kit is in the office– its locked up." Haruko started.

"Sakuragi– you need a hospital." Kyouren stammered, feeling the blood drain out of her face.

"NO I don't," Sakuragi yelled, struggling to stand straight. "I'm tensai," he grumbled.

_Damn you, you stubborn monkey._ Kyouren seethed, the blood pounding in her temples. What if he was seriously hurt ? What if he couldn't play basketball anymore? He'd be devastated.. She had almost forgotten about Rukawa, until he stepped towards Sakuragi, and lifted the tensai's arm around his shoulders.

Rukawa calmly adjusted his posture so Sakuragi could lean on him comfortably, the expression on his face collected as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Sakuragi curled his lip into a scowl, but was secretly relieved someone wasn't fussing over him. He was sure he was okay. It was nothing like the pain he felt when he had first injured his back. The way Akagi was sweating and looking guilty, Haruko's panicked eyes, and Kyouren face, as white as a sheet was bugging him. Kyouren looked the most frightened out of all of them, which surprised him. _She's more jittery than she looks. _"Four blocks down.." he replied.

"Right.. Lets get you home," Akagi murmured, looking from Rukawa to Sakuragi in mild shock.

It was pouring outside, and no one had an umbrella. Sakuragi squirmed unhappily when Haruko and Kyouren insisted on accompanying him home. The skies were dark with clouds, and the rain blew in sideways. Akagi, Sakuragi, and Rukawa walked ahead, while Haruko and Kyouren quietly walked behind them after locking up the gym. Kyouren had forgotten that Sakuragi's house was her father's house. So after quietly brooding with worry, when Sakuragi announced his home, she looked up to see a old fashioned Japanese corner house.

"Kyo-chan.. The keys are in my bag," Sakuragi spoke through slightly raspy breath.

"H-h-ai.." She stammered, digging through the gym bag she was holding, and after removing gum wrappers, dirty socks, a half-eaten candy bar, and a suspicious looking magazine, which Sakuragi hastily grabbed and slipped under his jacket, she found the keys. With the strangest feeling she opened the door, pulling it back to let Akagi, Sakuragi, and Rukawa enter first. Then, with a feeling of apprehension she stepped inside the dark hallway.

The house smelled stale like dust, and there was an barren chill. It was pitch dark, all the curtains were closed. They all stood there blinking in the darkness, adjusting their eyes until Sakuragi grunted, "There's a light switch by the door." When the light flickered on, the mess came into full view.

Cartons of cup of noodles, plastic utensils, dirty clothing, crumpled paper, lay scattered on the floor. Picture frames and wooden ornaments were covered with dust. It was a old fashioned Japanese house, free of furniture and covered with worn linoleum over concrete. When all heads turned to stare at Sakuragi, he turned visibly red. "Er.. Didn't clean this week," He muttered.

In a strange reversal of circumstances, no one could speak but Rukawa. "You're heavy do'ahou. Where's your room?"

"Uh.. Just in there," Sakuragi nodded ,towards the main room. A rumpled futon lay in a corner, next to a small tv set.

Akagi and Rukawa helped him down on the futon, rolling back the blankets and helping him with his wet clothing. Akagi gently flipped the large man over, pulling back the sweaty t-shirt to reveal his muscular back. "Where's that icy-hot?" Akagi asked.

"In the bedroom upstairs, in the third drawer," Sakuragi spoke muffled against his pillow.

Silently Rukawa stood to fetch the item. Sakuragi looked apologetically at them. "Haruko-san, there's a boiler switch by the door, it'll heat up the floor. Kyo-san, help yourselves to some tea or something, you're all soaked."

It was true, Akagi kneeling down by Sakuragi was dripping rainwater on the floor. Haruko and Kyouren had damp hair.

Haruko moved to turn on the surface boiler and Kyouren made her way to the kitchen.

It smelled like sour food. The sink was filled up with dirty dishes, and she couldn't find a single clean mug or any dried leaves or tea bags to make tea with. All she found was a rusty kettle, which she filled with water and put on the gas stove. She could hear the murmur of voices in the larger room, but she stood there for a few minutes. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears as the spout of the kettle blew steam. The rain dripping from her hair intermingled with the slow tear drops that slid down her cheeks, as a dull pain tightened in her chest.

"Anou.. Kyo-chan," Haruko called timidly, watching in wonder as her friend stood over the boiling kettle. She watched with confusion, as Kyouren hastily wiped something off her face. "Sakuragi-kun was asking about the tea..."

Kyouren choked out a forced laugh, facing Haruko with a smile that didn't touch her eyes. "I can't find any cups Haruko-chan," she murmured, as her friend giggled. The two girls managed to open every cupboard, and found a stack of styrofoam cups which they filled up with the hot water, and took back to the main room.

Sakuragi was still lying on his stomach, with the icy-hot stuck against the middle of his back. Akagi was sitting next to him, his large hand smoothing the sticky bandage. Rukawa loomed near the door, the shadows silhouetting his form. Kyouren and Haruko passed out the steaming cups, which everyone held in their hands, but didn't drink. It was strangely quiet, and when Kyouren absentmindedly put her cup to her lips, the water tasted like rust from the kettle. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to be cheerful.

"Sakuragi-kun, you live in a stye," she scolded, trying to smile.

"Ha.. Tensai's don't have time to clean." he grinned sheepishly, turning his head to beam at her.

"What about your par–" Haruko started, but was interrupted by a piercing look from Kyouren. Haruko's eyes widened in shock at the murderous look her friend was giving her, and she took a sip of her cup, burning her lip.

"Uhm.. Wow you've got a lot of these things.. What's this?" Kyouren randomly picked up a wooden plaque.

"That's my mom," Sakuragi said quietly.

Kyouren looked down, the blood leaving her face, as she realized her plaque was really a picture frame. Her fingers traced the dust, to reveal very familiar face. Their mother. It was a picture she had never seen before, a younger version of Hayashi Michiko wearing a school uniform.

"She's pretty," Haruko breathed, taking the picture gently out of Kyouren's limps hands to observe. Then cautiously, she looked at Hanamichi, wondering if she should ask. "Where is she?"

"She died when I was born," Sakuragi muttered, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I'm sorry.." Haruko whispered, her eyes peering at the smiling face. For some reason it was a very familiar face. Where had she seen it before? She looked up to ask Kyouren, but her voice caught in her throat. The girl was glaring at her with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. _Tears? _

"I'm going to get some more tea, who wants some?" Kyouren asked, standing suddenly. When Captain Akagi and Haruko politely refused, she fled to the kitchen bumping into a stand in the hallway, and upsetting something. She picked it up hastily, and the glass reflected in the light. It was a picture of a middle aged man with determined eyes, and grimly set, thin-lips. His eyes were just like Sakuragi's. It was a funerary picture, with black slashes decorating the corners. It was her father.

She felt the sudden urge to flee this place, which felt frighteningly foreign and familiar at the same time. Old photographs stood on every visible surface, and the dust, the trash, the sour smells of rotting food made her dizzy with the guilt and pain clenching in her chest.

"You want to leave?"

Rukawa was standing by the doorway, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The dim lighting reflected in his blue eyes, and there was a foreign expression on his face, something that looked almost like pity.

"Please," She whispered, and she felt her teeth chatter; her blouse clung to her shoulders, her bare legs were cold, and her scalp felt icy. She felt Rukawa's hand close around her wrist. The door swung open to the pattering of thick raindrops and the chill of the wind in the slate grey sky. To her it was welcoming.

"Did I hear the door?" Sakuragi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Akagi looked up from his seat, to see the door thud shut. "I think Rukawa left.." He muttered, gripping the tiny cup in his big hands.

"Kyouren-chan too," Haruko added, frowning slightly. It wasn't like her friend to leave without saying a word. As for Rukawa, well, that was his nature.

"You two should get going too," he muttered apologetically. "I'm fine.. It's feeling better already, see?" To express his sentiment, Sakuragi flipped over on his back.

"You sure?" Akagi asked, still concerned for his junior.

Sakuragi closed his eyes, pretending to yawn. "Yea.. You're disturbing my rest gori. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai.. Listen, if you're not feeling well by tomorrow–"

"I know I know.. I'll visit the doctor," Sakuragi grumbled, stretching his arms out to shoo away his guests. "Now take the umbrellas in the closet by the door, and go home."

"Sakuragi-kun, please call us if you're not feeling well," Haruko spoke gently, leaning down to write her number on a piece of paper by his futon.

Sakuragi secretly burned with pleasure, but he feigned sleep so the pair could leave. He heard the thump of the door and the rustle of umbrellas opening. The pain in his back had lessened considerably. The boiler was heating up the floor and seeping into the futon, and comfortably, he fell asleep.

Kyouren didn't flinch as the fat raindrops spattered against her face and soaked into her clothes. She couldn't feel her legs though she was moving, dragged as a fast pace by Rukawa, who's hand was still closed over her wrist. Her teeth rattled painfully in her mouth, and her mind was burning with questions. _"She died when I was young."_ Sakuragi had a picture of their mother in his house. More importantly, he thought she died a long time ago. _Does he know about me?_ She wondered, but bitterly, she knew that was impossible.

They had come to a halt at the familiar bike stall. The rain made pinging noises bouncing against the iron stands, and Rukawa fiddled with the bike chain. She noticed with surprise as he took off his jacket, and folded it against the metal seat. She sat at it gratefully, cushioned against the chill of the metal. As he took off, she clung to his back, shivering, cold, and miserable. The wind whipped icily around them, and she felt the wet strands of her hair stick to her face.

"Hey.." she called out weakly.

Rukawa's back shifted in response.

"I want to go home."

He didn't answer, but she felt him pedaling faster against the wind.

Haruko wrung out the wetness in her hair with a soft cotton towel. Her brother was in the hallway, making a phone call to Captain Miyagi and Anzai-Sensei, informing them about Sakuragi's injury. His guilt hadn't subsided, on the entire way home, her brother kept turning back and muttering to himself.

She changed into her dry sweats and a loose t-shirt, wondering vaguely if Sakuragi would be alright. She knew he would, he was her tensai basketball player. She smiled, imagining tomorrow how he would race down the court, laughing all over again and proclaiming himself a genius who recovered quickly.

But there was something else to think about. Though it seemed trivial, something about that picture– the one of Sakuragi-kun's mother was bothering her. She felt like she had seen the picture before, which was odd, but something stranger was, that she had seen that person in the flesh, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out who and when. It was impossible, seeing as Sakuragi's mother passed away years ago, and her parents had never known the Sakuragi's.

It was sad how Sakuragi lived. Haruko hadn't known he was an orphan– until she saw the funerary picture of his father, and when he told her that his mother had died. It was amazing how upbeat and confident he was for a person with such a sad family history.

"Haruko?"

Haruko looked up to see her brother standing by the doorway, still dripping wet from the rain. "Oni-chan, you'll catch your death in those clothes," she cried in dismay.

Akagi grunted, wiping the rain off his brow. "I'm gonna take a shower, did you want to go in first?"

Haruko shook her head, warmed by her brothers thoughtfulness. It was such a nice thing to have an older brother. She stretched herself down on her pillow, laying her head on the plush softness. Her eyes drooped softly as she listened to the pitter-patter of raindrops against her window.

Her eyes snapped open with a sudden thought.

"Itou Kyouren!" She cried out.

It was Kyouren who looked like the woman in that picture. It was also at Kyouren's house that she'd seen Sakuragi's mother. On a silver picture frame, a middle aged woman, her arms closed around her daughter.

She remembered how she had studied it that morning as it sat on Kyouren's nightstand. She had thought it remarkable how Kyouren looked so much like her mother. But if this was true.. It meant..

_Masaka.. She and Sakuragi-kun are siblings?_

"No.. I'm imagining things. Sakuragi's mother died.."

Six AM that morning Nitta-san hovered worriedly from room to room over her two charges. They had shown up late that night, soaked to the bone. Kyouren had hardly touched her dinner last night despite her normally healthy appetite, and in the morning she found the girl feverishly sick. A trip to Rukawa-kun's room announced the same symptoms– to two had caught a bad cold.

"No wonder.. Running around in the rain with no umbrella," she clucked, balancing two basins of hot water in each hand. Going to school was out of the question, so the good housekeeper moved back and forth, bathing their feverish brows. When they woke she forced soup down their throats and drugged them with a strong cold medicine. By ten'o'clock their fevers were considerably reduced, and they were sleeping peacefully.

Tired from her ministrations, Mrs. Nitta retreated her to her room to take a well deserved nap.

Kyouren opened her eyes at noon, feeling a dull throbbing in her temples. She vaguely remembered the night. Nitta-san scolding her and rubbing her down with a hot towel. Rukawa markedly looking away from her at dinner. How food tasted dry and stale in her mouth. How her dreams had been plagued by that dark, dismal house that smelled of sour food and the haunting pictures of her dead parents..

She shook the thoughts away, her eyes snapping to her clock. She had missed school. Her headache intensified as she realized how much work she would have to make up for this.

"Nitta-san.." She called, finding her voice to be a dry, hoarse croak. A basin of water was on her night stand, and a tower slid down her forehead as she sat up in bed. Her entire body was sore from fever, but the distant rumble of her stomach announced she was hungry.

Standing unsteadily on her feet, she padded downstairs. She could already hear Nitta-san snoring, and faintly, the sound of the tv humming. Had she fallen asleep on the couch? Her eyes widened when she discovered Rukawa sitting, wrapped in blankets in front of the TV. He was fast asleep, one of Kano's games blaring with the voice of an American announcer. He looked paler than usual, and she remembered he would have been just as soaked as she was, if not more.

As she walked to the kitchen she remembered how he had shielded her from most of the rain on their ride home. How helpful he had been. She wondered vaguely if she could have got back on her own. Never in her life had she imagined she'd feel gratitude towards the kitsune.

She took her soup to the sofa, her eyes traveled across the relaxed features of Rukawa's face. In sleep he looked so different– unguarded and vulnerable. Two words that seemed ludicrous to associate with Rukawa Kaede. But as her memory revisited the events of yesterday, she remembered seeing something akin to kindness in his eyes.

His nose suddenly twitched, and she hurriedly looked away. She buried herself in her soup, and she knew he was awake by the sound of his breathing. A tense silence followed, and Kyouren only slurped her soup, which burned the fuzziness in her throat.

"Hn," he grunted, announcing his wakefulness.

"Hi," She croaked. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," He replied. There was a slight pause, and she felt his eyes on her. "You?"

"I don't know," She answered truthfully. "I think I'm getting better."

"Hmm.." He grunted softly, turning away. "Is that soup?" He asked after a pause, his voice sounding scratchy.

"Yea. Want some?" she offered, glad to change the subject.

"No I'll get it." He stood and returned with a bowl, but no spoon. He got back up to get a spoon then sat down again. The silence dragged on, and desperate to fill it they both spoke at once.

"I–"

"Are you–"

They glanced at each other briefly, Rukawa nodding for her to speak first. "I– I just wanted to thank you. For.. You know," she trailed off, looking down at the empty soup bowl clutched in her hands.

"Hn," he muttered in reply.

"If there's anything you want to ask.." Kyouren trailed off feebly, feeling she owed him at least that.

Rukawa paused, his eyes tracing her face and she knew he was thinking to himself. His mouth opened slowly, characteristic of someone wanting to ask an uncomfortable question. "..That woman.."

"Yes," Kyouren answered, without waiting for the rest. "She's our mother."

"Oh."

That one revelation felt like a trickle escaping the dam she had built around her feelings, and everything else was collapsing rapidly. Flinging away secrecy she let her mind unbolt and speak her thoughts out loud. "What does that mean." she murmured, holding her head in her hands. "Hanamichi thinks our mother died when he was born.. Why?"

Rukawa's eyes were closed in his seat, and his head was leaned back against the sofa cushion. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Rukawa.." Kyouren waited for him to acknowledge that she was addressing him. When he didn't budge, she sighed, rushing on anyway. It was something she had to ask. "If.. If you were Hanamichi.. Would you want to know the truth?" She half expected no answer since his eyes were closed.

"I'm not sure," was his reply.

With the soup warm in her belly, and weary from her thoughts, Kyouren drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When Nitta-san got up from her nap, she found her two patients fast asleep on the sofa, Kyouren's head rested gently against Rukawa's broad shoulder. Smiling to herself, Mrs. Nitta whisked away the soup bowls and made preparations for the nights dinner.


	11. The Practice Game

Had major writers block.. Sorry for the wait. I tried my hand at writing a basketball game.. Hope it's not complete torture to read. :) P.S. I know very little about basketball, so excuse the.. Erm.. Simplicity/inaccuracies.

Many thanks for the reviewers, you really keep me motivated not to give up on my silly excuse for a fic. )

Shinichi Kudo- Yes.. It's Rukawa/Kyourenish.. But it's going to be tough getting Rukawa to be a love interest.. o.x

Dollarbanks- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to update consistently. )

Let it B De Way It is- I'm glad you think its funny. I've never heard of Prince of Tennis, it must be quite good! And Rukawa IS mean. But I always imagine there's a sad history behind that cold demeanor. :P

Mizz Bloom: It was supposed to be a little sad.. But I always imagine Sakuragi leads a sad and lonely life. Since its sort of implied that his dad died.

The New Kid: Thanks for reading it. I'm glad you like it. :)

Chapter Eleven

The Practice Match

Kyouren recovered from her cold by the end of that week. It was the worst week she had ever drudged through in Kanagawa. With a sore throat, runny nose, and hacking cough she managed to complete her grueling studies, though Nitta-san forbade her from watching basketball practice. The docile housekeeper came to pick her up, steering an ancient black sedan timidly up the street. The rest of her day was spent swaddled in blankets, drinking hot tea and soup and riffling through her textbooks and scribbling out her math assignment on paper.

Haruko came to visit daily after practice, helping her with more difficult assignments and filling her in on practice. To her relief she didn't have to ask much about Sakuragi, who's name still dug at a sore spot in her chest. Haruko filled her in on how Akagi, Mitsui, and Miyagi had managed to drag him off to the hospital to get a check up, and other than being a little sore, his back was fine. Haruko told her a great many things about Sakuragi, which seemed a little stranger than usual, but she took it as a good sign that Haruko cared so much about him.

The next Monday morning was particularly an exciting day. For three days Anzai Sensei had arranged three practice games between Shohoku and it's biggest rival, Ryonan. The first game would commence that afternoon. Sitting through her second to last class, though it was her easiest (English) proved to be difficult. Tapping her pencil excitedly against her lip she let herself daydream. Miyagi would lead on assists with his lightning quick passes.. Kakkuta-senpai would tighten up the defense.. Sakuragi would snatch all the rebounds, and perhaps add a few points from under the basket.. Mitsui would shoot consecutive three-pointers.. She smiled dreamily, picturing her senpai easing into his shooting position..

"Rukawa Kaede."

Oh.. She had forgotten someone. Rukawa would be equally amazing on all sides of the court. She stopped to ponder whether that irritated her or not. Surprisingly, she didn't feel the itching desire to scowl at that name. She shifted in her seat discreetly to glance at the named player, and as usual he was dozing on his desk. A string of drool was sliding down the corner of his mouth, and his snores were louder than usual from his recovering cold, which left him with a stuffy nose. Even Rukawa was human.

"Rukawa Kaede!"

Suzuki-sensei was frowning at the dozing lump and walking towards him with a meter stick gripped in her fist. Kyouren winced at the resounding crack that was sure to leave a sizeable lump on the moppy black head.

"Rukawa get up and conjugate those verbs!" She barked.

Kyouren watched with a lingering smile on her face as her roommate lumbered to the front of the classroom, still half asleep. To the amazement of Suzuki-sensei and the rest of the students, he completed the exercise on the board correctly and went back to sleep on his desk. The hush of the classroom was filled with large snores. Luckily the bell rang before Suzuki-sensei could burst a blood vessel.

Haruko leaned towards her from her desk, her blue eyes round with amazement. "Sugoi.. I didn't know Rukawa-kun actually paid attention for some of class," she whispered.

Kyouren shook her head, smiling as she and Haruko both looked back at Rukawa. "He doesn't. But he seems to practice English on his own," she mused thoughtfully. Rukawa obviously didn't enjoy studying. Kyouren never caught him looking at a book, and one glance at his room told her he wasn't the studious type. Basketball posters, memorabilia, NBA tapes, trophies, and signed basketballs were all that composed his room. But he did practice English. She remembered seeing a few intermediate English books on his desk, and since they were the only books in his room, she suspected he read those.

"Really?" Haruko asked thoughtfully, her gaze lingering on the sleeping form.

"Mmmhmm. I hope he doesn't fall asleep during the game," she said with a laugh. "Does Shohoku have the advantage Haruko-chan?" She was barely able to conceal the excitement in her tone. It was the first game, albeit a practice one, that she would see Shohoku play against another team. The first time she would see Sakuragi play a game against another team.

"Hmm.. In all honesty I don't know. Ryonan is a powerful team. They've got strong defenders, like Koshino Hiroaki and Uekusa Yomoyuki.. And aggressive offensive ability, with Fukuda Kiccho.. And finally Sendoh Akira," Haruko said, her head upraised in recollection.

"Sendoh Akira," Kyouren thought out loud, rubbing her chin. "Ayako-san mentioned him once or twice. He's the point guard isn't he?"

"Not only that... the captain of Ryonan this year. And possibly, the best player in Kanagawa," Haruko added, tapping her fingers nervously on her desk. "He's a monster on the court."

"Really?" Kyouren asked, her interest piqued. "He's faster than Miyagi-san?"

Haruko flushed, trying to get around the question. "I can't judge that Kyouren-chan.."

"So that would be a maybe. Hmm.. But he can't possibly shoot better than Mitsui-senpai."

"Actually he's very accurate."

".. Then his defense must be.."

"Incredible."

"Can he rebound like Sakuragi?"

"Yes."

"Haruko-chan.. Surely we're not talking about one man? You sound like you're describing some sort of super human," Kyouren said, exasperated.

"Kyo-chan, I've seen Sendoh-san carry his team on his back and win the game when it seemed hopeless. He's amazing."

Kyouren studied the serious look on Haruko's face. This Sendoh sounded like some sort NBA superstar. There was only one way to make sure Haruko wasn't exaggerating.. "Then is he better than Rukawa?"

Haruko flushed beetroot red. "Anou.."

The bell rang shrilly before Kyouren could grill her friend further, and it was time for history. As she reached for her book bag to get out her notes, she noticed the snoring had stopped. As she turned her shoulder in curiosity, she found Rukawa looking right back at her, wide awake, a suspicious glint of challenge in his eyes.

When class was finally over and the classroom and the bathrooms had been swept clean during after school clean up, Kyouren rushed towards the gym with Matsui and Fuji. Haruko and Rukawa had been excused early to warm up for the practice game.

"Oi Kyo-chan!"

Kyouren was trailing shyly by Matsui and Fuji towards the gym, when Takamiya waved her over from the stands. Though she knew Haruko's friends, she still felt a little awkward standing around with them when Haruko wasn't present. So naturally she felt better when the three of them were settled next to the rowdy gundan, waving their plastic bottles filled with coins.

Kyouren couldn't keep her eyes in one location. Towards her left she spotted the three members of the Rukawa fanclub, donning pink bandanas over their foreheads as they clung to the railing, straining their eyes for their star. Across the stands the seats were also peppered with people, Ryonan students judging from their uniforms.

"First time watching a game Kyo-chan?" Yohei asked, grinning as he watched the girl absorb the arena.

"There are quiet a few people for a practice game." Kyouren mused.

"This is nothing," Ooksu replied. "You should see the stands at an official game."

"Hai.." Kyouren muttered, her eyes scanning the court. In a few minutes the players from the respective sides entered. A row of men in blue jerseys, accompanied by a middle aged man grouped in just as Anzai-Sensei and the Shohoku team emerged from the locker room entrance. Kyouren immediately spotted Sakuragi, with his flaming red hair walking out alongside Haruko, who was wearing a red Shohoku track jacket. Ayako and Miyagi walked in front, alongside Anzai-sensei.

Kyouren's eyes lingered on Sakuragi as the players began to take their positions on the court. The starting five for Shohoku were Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Kakkuta. Sakuragi positioned himself in the middle of the court, facing a tall dark man from the Ryonan team. The two were exchanging words, and by the scowl on Sakuragi's face, not good words.

"Nande Hanamichi? What's he doing?" Noma muttered, shaking his head. "Arguing with Fukuda, that baka."

"Fukuda..?"

"Hai.. Sakuragi's rival. He nearly crippled him on the court in their last match."

Kyouren glowered at the dark haired man, marking his number. "Hmph. He looks kinda slow to me..."

Yohei exchanged meaningful glances with his friends, noting the dark look on Kyouren's face. He and the gundan were thoroughly convinced the girl was in love with Sakuragi, the way she pounced on anyone who spoke ill of him. Before he could pose a question on the issue, the two players were jumping for the ball– the game had begun.

Kyouren cheered heartily with the gundan as Sakuragi successfully swatted the ball towards Miyagi, who caught it neatly and began racing down court. The gundan were rattling their bottles and roaring.

A sudden blur of blue appeared in front of Miyagi, arms calmly outstretched. He moved lithely from side to side, temporarily causing the short captain to come to a stand still.

"Masaka.. Someone's stopped Miyagi?" Kyouren asked, her eyes widening in surprise. The short Captain was struggling to keep hold of the ball, as he waited for his team members to gain better positions.

"That's Sendoh Akira." Yohei replied, leaning over the rail. "The battle of the captains.. IKE SHOHOKU!"

So that was Sendoh. He was extremely tall, with gravity defying hair, and.. She leaned over alongside Yohei, peering at the tall mans face. He was smiling brightly. "Who does he think he is.. Captain planet?"

"Ora.. Captain.. Planet?" Yohei asked, blinking at his companion.

Before she could explain Miyagi shot a lightning pass behind his back, towards Rukawa who had just broken away from his marker. She watched mesmerized as Rukawa sprinted down court with the ball, and Sendoh Akira followed him. "He's leaving his marker?" Kyouren asked incredulous, but the Ryonan team neatly switched places, Rukawa's marker slid neatly towards Miyagi, filling the dangerous gap between the speedy captain and an easy pass.

Rukawa and Sendoh now stood before the basket, the former dribbling calmly as the smiling opponent stood opposite him in a defensive position, that seemed almost lazy. They were staring each other down.

"What.. Are they doing?" Kyouren asked, feeling tense with excitement.

"Trying to predict each others movements." Yohei responded, his eyes focused on the pair.

In a split second the rhythm of the bouncing ball was broken– Rukawa was diving left towards the basket, but Sendoh had predicted his movement, and again he was cut off. But from the right corner of the paint line Mitsui had gained footing over his marker. Rukawa shot a blurring pass, Mitsui arched his back, his wrist flipped back and–

SWISH!

"Shoooooooooohoooku!" Kyouren shrieked, bouncing in the stands holding Noma and Matsui by the hands.

The score keeper flipped three points on the Shohoku side as the players began to move on the defense. Sendoh Akira checked the ball to his team mate, and Kyouren watched fascinated, as the man calmly bounced the ball down court.

"Oi.. Don't panic, lets get one in!" He called in a even voice. The Ryonan players responded spiritedly in return. They weren't even ruffled.

"That arrogant porcupine," She muttered.

Sendoh was guarded immediately by Rukawa. It seemed the two were rivals, the way they took to one-on-one battles down court. Rukawa was doing a phenomenal job keeping Captain Planet in check, though neither could fully surpass the other. It was give and take for a long while. Ryonan scored with a smooth pass from Sendoh to the man named Fukuda, who slammed in a dunk over Sakuragi's outstretched hand. Kyouren felt her heart fall to her stomach, as she watched the red-haired tensai fall back unsteadily and fall on his bottom.

To her relief the red-haired man seemed made of rubber, he bounced right back up, his indignation clear even from the stands.

"Aahhahahahahaha! Hanamichi fell on his butt.." Takamiya howled, slapping his chubby thighs.

"Oh shut up and watch the game," Kyouren mumbled, her eyes following Miyagi as he led the offense.

The five members began to close in. Miyagi was closely guarded by a tall forward. Sakuragi was struggling to hold back Fukuda, just below the basket. Rukawa stood way to the left outside the paint, struggling against Sendoh. Mitsui was closely guarded by Koshino, a solid defender. The team struggled to realign itself to better suit its position. In a sudden burst of movement, Rukawa faked right, then caught himself, his shoes squealing against the floor as he burst left. Miyagi didn't miss the movement, and in a blur he passed to Rukawa who was a step ahead of Sendoh. Rukawa didn't lose the opportunity, sprinting forward he laid the ball smoothly in the basket, bringing the score to 7-6, Shohoku.

The two aces exchanged brief words. Sendoh said something with a smirk, but Kyouren knew Rukawa. He was probably grunting in that offhanded, slightly irritating way. She felt a surge of appreciation for his incredible skill.

"Oi Rukawa, gambatte!" She roared, her voice barely audible among the shrieking Rukawa girls who were screaming "Love me love me RUKAWA!" To her surprise Rukawa glanced at her briefly before turning back to his game. But Sakuragi was not pleased.

"KYO-CHAN! Why aren't you cheering for the tensai?" He roared, stabbing his finger in accusation at her.

From the sidelines Kyouren clearly heard Ayako's deep yell. "SAKURAGI HANAMICHI, stop gabbing and pay attention!"

"HANAMICHI don't screw up!" The gundan included cheekily, guffawing as the red-haired mans face turned a tomato color.

"Kuussooo," He fumed as he was dragged away by Mitsui and Miyagi.

"Sakuragi.. Gambatte," Kyouren called out, smiling to herself, though she knew he couldn't have heard her.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Yohei asked quietly, while his friends were joking amongst themselves.

"Who?" Kyouren asked, in mild surprise. Yohei was giving her a long measuring look.

"Nevermind," he finally muttered, paying attention to the game. The others were groaning in dismay.

Fukuda had knocked the ball away from Sakuragi, and ripped it down to Sendoh. The man was sprinting down court, Rukawa at his heels, but no one else was near them. It was one on one again, Rukawa waiting in anticipation as Sendoh blazed towards him. In a blurring second he was in the air, positioned for a jump shot. Rukawa had also jumped his arm reaching for the ball, he tapped slightly as the ball left the air, causing Sendoh to tilt back. The fade-away sailed neatly through the hoop, as the two giants landed gracefully on the hardwood floor. A whistle blew shrilly.

"Foul Number 11 red! Basket counts, one free throw!"

"What!" The entire Shohoku side began to hiss at the student referee, who looked nervous at the murderous glowers the students were giving him.

They watched in silence as Sendoh Akira lined up for his free throw. He stood calmly, bouncing the ball experimentally in his hands.

"Miss.. Miss.. Miss.." Kyouren muttered.

_Swish!_

When the first half ended, the scores were against Shohoku. Sendoh scoring, assisting, and stealing all over the place. Mitsui was subdued tightly by Koshino, who didn't allow him the two seconds he needed to prepare himself for a free throw. Sakuragi was reigned tightly by Fukuda, though he leapt and captured most the rebounds. Rukawa was tightly hemmed in from the offensive by Sendoh, who pursued him relentlessly. Miyagi was struggling to find an opening to the basket, or set up clean plays for his team mates, who were all hemmed in strange places. Everytime Shohoku made a precious basket, Sendoh was on the back attack, scoring before they could blink. 23-30, Ryonan.

Kyouren's throat was dry from the intensity of the game and yelling herself hoarse. While the gundan discussed with Matsui and Fuji the game play by play, Kyouren slipped down the stands towards the water fountains outside the gym. She wondered what Anzai-sensei, Miyagi, and Ayako were advising to the players. She wondered what Sakuragi was thinking, and she had the sneaking suspicion he was eager to score over Fukuda's head.

The water fountain was lined with people, since there were no vending machines nearby. As she waited in line, she pictured the dark, hulking man named Fukuda and the smiling, spike haired Captain who were threatening Shohoku. "Hmph. Fukuda and Sendoh.. So stupid and arrogant."

"Excuse me..?"

She looked up in surprise as a boy about Miyagi's height gave her a look of pure indignation. He was wearing a blue track suit, a Ryonan player.

"Yes?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Did you say what I just thought you said?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Oh. I said Fu-ku-da and Sen-doh.. Are STUPID and ARROGANT," she enunciated, smirking as the short boy began to turn furiously red.

"Nande yo? Do you know who you're even talking about?" The boy practically shrieked, his fists clenching at his sides.

"I think I do. The one with the sleepy expression, and the one with a porcupine for a haircut, right?"

"You.. You don't even know anything about basketball! You're a _girl._"

Kyouren felt a burning sensation in her cheeks as she felt a burst of irritation flood her veins. "What' s that supposed to mean, shorty?"

"Shorty? Speak for yourself! And I'll have you know I'm as tall as your captain– "

"Oi. Hikoichi, Coach is calling you," Another boy in a blue track suit called, jogging towards them and eyeing them curiously. "He wants to see your records for the first half.."

The short boy, named Hikoichi shot her a seething glare, before turning away. "I have it all here.. _Yo_ _check ya!_."

Kyouren stomped her foot and stormed off to the stands, in her irritation she forgot about her water. In a few minutes the players were walking towards the court from their benches. Shohoku looked particularly grim, jaws and fists clenched in determination.

"Fighto Shohoku!" The gundan cheered loudly, smashing their bottles against the railing. Kyouren raised her own voice to their cheers, sitting on the edge of her seat to watch the rest of the game enfold.

The game rolled on to the last 5 minutes of the final half. Shohoku had made a major come back, thanks to the incredible recovery efforts of Sakuragi Hanamichi, Miyagi Ryouta and Mitsui Hisashi in the beginning of the half. Sakuragi snatched the rebounds, while Miyagi acted as a screen for Mitsui confusing the defense, and passed to the sharp shooter, who didn't hesitate to shoot from under the basket when pressured. But Sendoh was retaliating with a vengeance. He swarmed from all angles, acting like a one man army as he tapped the ball out of Kakkutta's hands, and gunned down court to slam it in, bringing the score to 45-51, Ryonan.

Miyagi was on the offensive, a finger raised as he calmly dribbled the ball down court, his eyes darting carefully noting the positions of his team mates. Kyouren nibbled her nails, as the clock began to tick down from 4 minutes. _We CAN'T lose.._

"One basket at time.. Don't rush it guys," he called evenly, sweat pouring down from his forehead.

"Aa Ryouchin.. Pass the ball!" Sakuragi bellowed vigorously. With strength born of determination he thrust himself in front of Fukuda, blocking the tall man behind him. The ball blurred between his hands, and he gripped it tightly as he stood under the basket. To his left he spotted Sendoh rushing in for a steal, probably trying to take advantage of his developing defensive skills. Feeling a rush of irritation he jumped back for a jump shot as Fukuda towered over him with his hands outstretched. Like he had practiced with Gori, hundreds of times that last week, he let his body fall back as he flipped his wrist.

Yohei's mouth dropped open, and the gundan gasped openly. Kyouren blinked as Sakuragi's fade-away jump shot sailed in, hitting the backboard and falling into the net.

47-51..

"Nice fade-away Hanamichi!" the gundan roared, their bottles thumping the railing. Kyouren cheered wildly as Sakuragi passed, his fingers forming a V for victory.

"Nyaahahahha ore wa tensai!"

Even Sakuragi's gloating was short lived– there were 2 minutes and 15 seconds left on the clock, and Sendoh was advancing, Rukawa closely guarding him. Out of nowhere Miyagi blurred from behind Sendoh, moving with lightning fast reflexes, a hand darted out to knock the ball out of his grasp.

The ball sailed through the air, only to be caught by Fukuda, who in his excitement dribbled it hastily down court.

"Fukuda, slow down!" Sendoh called in vain.

The tall man jumped for a dunk, but a red head blocked his vision, and a large palm struck down the ball grasped in his hands. The ball flying from his hands, Sakuragi jumped again for the rebound, springing to an incredible height as he out jumped Koshino and Mitsui, snatching the ball close to his body.

"Ryou-chin!" He called, snapping the ball towards the short captain with a smart pass.

"Nice pass!" Miyagi wasted no time in dribbling down the other direction. The captain gunned towards the basket, where Sendoh and Rukawa were waiting for him. Miyagi faked a pass to Rukawa, causing Sendoh to start, then jumped to make a lay up.

49-51...

Sendoh was suddenly on the breakaway, snapping away from Rukawa. He raced up towards the paint line, going for a three pointer– Rukawa jumped in preparation, but Sendoh threw a blind pass to Fukuda, whose arm snaked out from around Sakuragi, gripping the ball tightly to his body. Breaking away from Sakuragi's weak defense, Fukuda shot from the left side of the basket, nailing up two points.

49-53..

The clock was ticking down to seconds. Kyouren felt Fuji's hand close over her own squeezing it painfully. The shy brunette had her eyes squeezed shut, and looked suspiciously like she was praying.

"Fuji-chan.. My hand," She yelped, curling her fingers experimentally when the girl finally let go. Kyouren's nails were chewed to bits. "Can they do it?" She asked rhetorically, while the gundan shook their bottles nervously, and Matsui burst out with shouts of "Ike Shohoku!"

Miyagi dribbled the ball contemplatively, eyes furrowed in concentration. His marker moved furiously in front of him, intent on giving him a hard time. He watched as Mitsui moved furiously, trying to free himself for a three pointer. Miyagi glanced at Sakuragi, as he struggled from underneath the basket, cursing as Fukuda pressed against him. Sendoh stood over Rukawa. Miyagi glanced again at Mitsui, a three pointer was tempting in this situation.

As if reading his mind Mitsui sprung towards the right, surprising his marker as he sprinted towards the paint line from mid-court. Miyagi tossed the ball towards him, only to be read by Sendoh. The point-guard dove just towards the ball, tapping it away from Mitsui, but Kakkutta was close. Before the ball could go out of bounds, the senior dove, shoving it inside as he crashed onto the floor.

Rukawa caught it expertly, as Sendoh turned to mark him. To his surprise, Rukawa stepped away from the paint and shot. With an urgent leap Sendoh rose to block the shot, brushing Rukawa's arm slightly just after the ball had left his fingers.. It was a high archer that swished as it went in.

A shrill whistle blew across the court, escalating the tension. "Foul Number 4 blue, basket count one throw!"

A gasp echoed through the stadium. Kyouren and Fuji were jumping up and down cheering, while the gundan roared in surprise. The Ryonan side was bustling with mutters and hisses. The student referee looked a little nervous, as he lined up Rukawa for his foul shot.

"I touched him after the ball left his hands.." Sendoh sighed, shaking his head.

Rukawa ignored the shrill screams erupting from the stands, dribbled the ball calmly and shot. The ball thunked lightly against the back board and slipped into the net.

53-53.

30 seconds.

"Not enough time," Yohei groaned, leaning back in his seat.

Kyouren watched intently as Sendoh led the Ryonan team on the offense. "If we stop them from scoring.. Then an extra minute is added to the game, right?"

"It's a practice game so a tie is a tie," Ooksu explained, waving his bottle energetically. "Shohoku defense!"

The group watched nervously as the seconds ticked down. The five Shohoku starters were exhausted, but still fighting to keep the Ryonan players at bay. Even Sakuragi was throwing himself on Fukuda, channeling his stamina to form a blurring wall of torso and arms.

20 seconds.

Hemmed tightly in by Rukawa, Sendoh took a brief glance at his surroundings. Koshino, now guarded by Kakkutta was struggling to break free. In a split second he burst left, and Sendoh shot a lightning quick pass under Rukawa's arm.

Kyouren and the gundan held their breath, as Koshino broke away from Kakutta. Koshino streamed down court and stopped just past the three point line, where Sakuragi and Mitsui were blocking their markers.

Kakkutta raced in front of Koshino who was poised for a jump shot. Kakkutta sprung, but Koshino was faking. With a look of dread on his face, Kakutta watched as his marker shot a pass to Sendoh, just outside the paint line.

5 seconds..

Rukawa sprung as Sendoh made a clean jump shot, but it was a high archer. The tips of Rukawa's fingers just missed the ball. But he wasn't alone– from behind a hulking figure with arms outstretched roared.

"Ore wa tensai!"

_Smack!_

Sakuragi had rushed in from nowhere, with a spring that out jumped the two aces. The ball sailed downwards with a echoing thud.

The whistle blew. Time was up.

53-53.

They certainly hadn't won, but Kyouren, Matsui, Fuji, and the gundan were cheering and yelling from the stands in an ecstatic frenzy."Did you see him jump?" Kyouren exclaimed, high-fiving a grinning Noma.

"Hanamichi the fly-swatting king!" Takamiya roared, thumping the bottle against the rail.

From below the court the players were settling down on the bleachers to catch their breath. Sakuragi stood before the crowd, an arrogant smile gracing his features. He flashed them a "V" sign and strolled to his team mates, his laugh echoing through the gymnasium. "Nyahahahahhahahaaaa!"

"..Can it, do'ahou. We didn't win," Rukawa muttered, a towel shrouding his features.

"Nani kitsune-otoko? You're just jealous cause I defeated Sendoh!"

Miyagi sighed, putting down his can of Pocari Sweat. "Baka.. We defeated nobody. It was a tie."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ryouta.. You all played well," Ayako said, flashing him a smile and a thumbs up. Miyagi turned a pink with pleasure.

"It was a good game," Kyouren added, as she and the gundan emerged from the stands.

"Nyahahah.. Kyo-chan, did you enjoy the tensai's awesome techniques?" Sakuragi grinned, already basking in the glow of Haruko's ecstatic praise.

"Hai! You really showed that porcupine man!" Kyouren exclaimed, and leaned in to give him a brief congratulatory hug. It was a very modest hug, a slight squeeze around the waist. But suddenly all motion had stopped, and Kyouren realized she had done something horribly wrong.

Sakuragi was looking at her with a surprised and confused expression on his face, as if he was wondering if she had meant to hug him. She blinked in confusion, noticing the smug look on Ayako's face, and she heard the low mutters of the gundan behind her. Haruko and Kakutta were blushing, and Mitsui and Miyagi had surprised looks on their faces. No one spoke.

"What's the matter?" Kyouren broke in, scratching her head thoughtfully.

"Uh.. Kyouren-chan. You just hugged him," Miyagi pointed out stupidly.

"Yes..? So?"

"So.. Are you guys dating or something?" Noma blurted out.

"Whaat!" Kyouren exclaimed, her cheeks turning brilliantly red. "It was a congratulatory hug! It was a friendly hug!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations for what? We didn't exactly win.." Mitsui asked flatly, downing the last of his water.

"For. For.. A game well played!" She sputtered. "Oh come on guys.. Don't you guys hug your friends? In America we do it all the time! I mean.. We even hug people who aren't even our close friends."

Sakuragi was looking more frightened by the minute. He inched away from her, taking a seat by Haruko. "Really?" He asked, looking doubtful. "Hugs are reserved for family and girlfriends here in Japan," Sakuragi replied.

Kyouren felt stung by those words. _Hugs are reserved for family._ She let her sadness meld into unadulterated rage. She stalked towards the basketball players who looked up questioningly. In a deft movement she reached out and circled her arms around Rukawa's waist briefly, shocking the basketball player who turned rigid like granite.

The gundan's jaws dropped. Sakuragi was turning brilliantly red. Kyouren ignored them and went down the line, reaching out for Miyagi, who leaped from his seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelped, scurrying behind Ayako.

"I'm going to HUG you! Cause that's what friends do!"

"Uh.. Kyo-chan, I think we get your point," Ayako faltered, trying to shield Miyagi.

"Get over here Ryouta-san..I don't have cooties!" Kyouren yelled over Ayako's shoulder, as the tiny captain scurried away. Her eyes blazing she turned on Kakutta who was 'next' in line. Her senpai looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes round and frightened, but frozen to the spot.

Luckily Anzai-sensei interrupted the stare down with a "ho ho ho" that brought the teams attention to the snowy-white coach. "She's right. Americans view hugging as a friendly greeting."

"Sensei!" Kyouren said gratefully, relieved that someone was backing her up.

"You played a very fine game today," Anzai-sensei spoke softly, his blue eyes stopping to measure each of his basketball players. "But tomorrow, you'll have to do better."

"Aa!" The five basketball players grunted, energized at the prospect of the next game.

"We'll win the next one," Miyagi said, glancing across the court at Sendoh, who returned the look with a trademark grin.

The first practice match ended with an explosive show of strength, skill, and determination by both teams, that wowed the spectators. Kyouren would never forget that first game in her life– as the first game she ever saw her brother play, and also one of her most embarrassing cultural faux-pas in Japan.

That very day while riding home on Rukawa's bicycle, there was an awkward silence. Which was broken only once.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever hug me again."

ooOOOOoooOo

I realized that I've been using a lot of Japanese words without explaining them all.. So here's a list of phrases I frequently use in random order.. I don't know the Japanese language. I try to use mostly trademark phrases and simple words from the characters... like Ore wa tensai and Do'ahou. I don't speak any Japanese, or know anything about Japanese grammar. Done at the request of Mizz Bloom. :)

Masaka : It can't be! No way!

Nani : What

Kitsune : fox

Otoko: man

Aitsu : creep, that guy, he she.. Not so rude between friends

Tansoku : short-legged

Sensei: teacher

Kantoku: coach

Obaasan: grandma

Anou: Um.. Uh.. (Used to get listeners attention)

Eto: Uh.. Er.. Eh..

Maa: Well

Baka: idiot

Do'ahou: big moron

Hentai : pervert

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Senpai/Sempai: Senior

Otousan: Father

Tensai: Genius

Ore: I, very arrogant form used usually by men.

Onichan/Onisan: Big Brother

Daijoubu (ka): You okay? (can also mean I'm fine by itself)

Kuroguma: black bear

Teme: You bastard

Kuso: Shit/Crap

Sou Ka: "Is that so" or "I see"

Ohayo (gozaimasu): Good Morning

Arigatou (gozaimasu): Thank You

Genki: Healthy, high spirits

Sugoi: Cool, awesome,

Suman/Sumimasen: Excuse me, Sorry

Gomen (nasai): Sorry


	12. Baketball Shoes Part III

Hello, sorry for the long wait. In response to Mizz Bloom's question from the previous chapter, about the hug.. I apologize for confusing probably everyone who read that part! I made it sound like no one in Japan hugs anyone! What I was thinking was that girls don't seem to hug guys in the Slam dunk series, and that's a big deal. But as for the REAL Japan I really have no idea, but I'm almost sure that its no big deal at all!

Hope that helps..

TheNewKid- Thanks for reading the story. :) Sorry about the confusing hug thing!

Mizz Bloom- I've been reading your fic.. Can't wait for more! Hehe go Lena! Hope I sort of cleared up the confusion with the hug..

Dollarbanks- Oh yes! Gambatte! I think it meants "Fight on" or "Work hard" something along those lines. I'm glad you liked the basketball scene.. Can't have a Slam Dunk Fic without basketball, even though I seem to move away from it an awful lot.. Hehe..

Moodygal- We shall see.. But I warn you, I think the Rukawa/Kyouren romance, if there is one will come along a little later.. Perhaps in a sequel. But I'll really enjoy writing Sakuragi's response! That will be fun.

Jhydl- Thanks for reading! And yes.. I'm thinking this fic will be finished in the next two chapters.

Chapter Twelve

Basketball Shoes (Part III)

It was a beautiful Sunday, even thought it was raining– hard. Holding an orange umbrella up towards the sky, Kyouren skipped gleefully through the rain towards Shohoku, a shopping bag clutched between her hands. She was a comical sight, skipping as if the she owned the world, while the rain fell down in torrents, and skies were shrouded with dark clouds.

That last Friday, in their last practice match with Ryonan Shohoku had won a well played game. The memory of the exhilarating victory fresh in her mind, Kyouren swung the bag ecstatically, upsetting the contents of the bag. She barely caught the items in her arms before they fell onto the flooded sidewalk– basketball shoes.

Red and Black Air Jordans IV's to be exact, shoe size 280, wafting that new shoe smell as she hugged them to her chest, protecting them from the rain. She recalled with the giggle, how comical Sakuragi had been when he discovered the sole of shoes had completely worn off, exposing a large hole in the middle.

"_KUSOO! These are only a few months old!"_

"_Oi.. Hanamichi are your feet made of lead?"_

"_Hn. He plays like it."_

"_Urusei Kitsune!"_

"_Daijoubu Sakuragi-kun.. Lets get new ones."_

"_Demo.. These were my favorite.."_

_His favorite._ She called up every store in the Kanagawa area to find the exact pair he had lost, taken three buses, and finally bought them. She could picture the look of surprise and delight on his face when she gave them to him. As the school gym came into view she jogged forward excitedly. She had to get them to him before they started practice. It gave her a sense of giddy satisfaction, picturing his surprise and delight. _My first gift to Hanamichi._

"Oof!" She was promptly knocked flat on her face, the shoes flying forward as she fell into a wet puddle. The jingle of a familiar bicycle bell rang in her ears as she turned her head slowly backwards.

Rukawa had crashed into the bicycle racks, and his fall was what had pushed her headfirst into the ground. He stood sleepily, rubbing his head as he picked up his gym bag and propped his bicycle against the rail.

"Moron.. Aren't you going to apologize?" She scowled, brushing off the wet gravel off her shirt. Her jeans were soaked with rainwater.

"Suman," he muttered walking past her. He paused suddenly, peering down at her feet. Kyouren blinked, matching his gaze. The basketball shoes were sitting in the puddle at her feet.

She hurriedly stuffed them into the plastic bag, and just in time. A familiar tune was belting out from behind them..

"Ooh ooh... Ore wa tensaiii.. Basketoman.."

"Shut up Hanamichi. That's terrible," Miyagi groaned.

"Hmph. Your just jealous cause you don't have a song."

"Ohyao senpai, Sakuragi-kun!" Kyouren called out, smiling mischievously as she hid the shoes behind her back.

"Ohayo Kyo-chan, you're early," Miyagi observed, noting the smug expression on the girls face.

"Hai.. I have something to–"

"Oii Hanamichi!"

Kyouren turned in exasperation as the four gundan strolled towards them. By this time Miyagi and Rukawa had already headed inside. The four boys were struggling to crowd under one beach umbrella. It would have made her laugh at any other time, but the interruptions were becoming irritating. Noma and Yohei glanced at her curiously when she aimed them a heated glare.

"So its you guys," Sakuragi muttered, shifting his gaze from left to right uncomfortably.

Kyouren wondered at his shiftiness, waiting impatiently for the exchange to finish.

"We came to get out money.. Pay up," Noma replied, elbowing Sakuragi in the gut.

"Er.. I'll pay you back next week."

"Chotto matte! We need that money.. Its pachinko day!" Takamiya groaned.

"You said it was urgent," Noma accused, pointing a finger at Sakuragi.

"Hanamichi.. What _did_ you use it for?" Yohei asked, scratching his head.

"Eeeh.. Well.. Yesterday Haruko-san– "

"Ohayo minna!" The named co-manageress called out, causing the five attentive heads to turn towards her.

Sakuragi turned a brilliant shade of red as he waved enthusiastically. "Haruko-san!"

"Sakuragi-kun, lets see them shall we?" Haruko said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling.

"Aaah!" Sakuragi began rummaging through his bag, and pulled out something in a blur sticking it in the five waiting faces. "Nyahahahahaha! Meet the tensai's super shoes!"

Kyouren blinked slowly, stepping back to observe the blur of something white in her face. As her eyes focused on his outstretched hands, she observed with a thud of disappointment, a pair of new looking, red and white Nikes.

"Nannde? You spent our paycheck on shoes?" The gundan wailed, staring incredulously at the offending item.

"Not just shoes.. Super basketball shoes, look at the traction!" Sakuragi roared, plunking down outside the gym to put them on and demonstrate.

"Those shoes are worth an entire months worth of Pachinko," Takamiya gasped, as the gundan and Haruko followed him inside.

Kyouren stood by the door, feeling stupid as she held the plastic bag tightly against her back. From inside she could hear the squeal of Sakuragi's shoes as she demonstrated for his friends the traction, jumping power, and allure of his shoes.

"Super Tensai Sakuragi! Nyahahahahaa!"

"Urusei Hanamichi, get in line!" Ryouta's yelled, signaling the start of practice.

"Kyo-chan, why aren't you going inside?"

She hadn't noticed that Yohei was still standing by the door. His soft inquiry was almost drowned out by the torrent of the pouring rain, pattering on the makeshift canvas roof above their heads. Her hands tightened on the basketball shoes carefully hidden behind her back, forcing herself to choke down her disappointment. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She blurted out, smiling tightly as she walked inside the gym.

Yohei blinked, looking up at the rain and the whirling dark storm clouds. It certainly wasn't. "Anou.. What's with her?"

She watched practice with listless impatience. She didn't feel much like watching basketball anymore, especially when Sakuragi flashed his shoes at everyone passing by.

"They're perfect aren't they Kyo-chan? Nyahahaha.. A shoe befitting the tensai!"

"Hai Sakuragi-kun," She muttered.

"Haruko-san picked them out for me," he whispered, nodding happily.

"Great."

When practice finally ended, Kyouren waited for everyone to head home. Only Rukawa remained behind, practicing his moves meditatively, absorbed in his game. It was then she slowly removed the bag from behind her back, where she had shoved it out of sight. Without another word she picked it up and dropped it in the plastic garbage can propping the gym door open.

A surge of anger accompanied the clatter of the shoes echoing in the tub. Why should she be so angry? It wasn't that big of a deal, then why did she feel so.. Betrayed. It wasn't her duty to take care of Sakuragi. In fact, she wondered what his true reaction would have been. He probably would have been freaked out– just like when she hugged him.She could picture him looking puzzled, shocked, embarrassed.

"_What are these for?"_

Having to explain herself, making up some stupid excuse so the gundan and the team wouldn't think she was mooning over him, or something equally ridiculous. It hadn't bothered her so much. In fact she thought she was doing fine as just the friend. The moment she stepped out of Sakuragi's house, she had decided against letting Sakuragi know the truth, polluting the memory of their parents, bringing to light their tangled and unhappy past. But at that moment, looking up into the thundering sky she wondered what she was doing there exactly. She couldn't imagine the future anymore. _How long can I stay here, pretending to be no one to him?_ "Kusoo.."

"Oi.."

Kyouren was shaken from her thoughts. Rukawa was only a few feet behind her.

"Those are expensive shoes," He said after a pause, and she heard him dribbling a basketball in a slow rhythm. "Don't waste them."

His calm, matter-of-fact tone irritated her. "Since when do you care about anything Kitsune?" She lashed out angrily. "Go back to being a boulder. It suits you."

Though she couldn't see him, she sensed his irritation. He was dribbling the ball at a faster pace. "Are you a coward tansoku?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" She snapped, turning to face that irritatingly calm, blank face. His eyes surveyed her unblinkingly and she refused to look down, even though she felt his eyes were boring holes through her face.

"Even the do'ahou isn't a coward. Are you sure you're his sister?" He replied casually, turning before he could see her face twist into an ugly scowl. He raised his arms calmly, and jumped, the ball soaring into the air and swishing into the net.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," She muttered angrily, clenching her teeth and willing herself not to yell.

"You came here to tell him didn't you?" He retorted. "You still haven't. You're afraid."

Kyouren's eyes rounded in surprise and anger. She thanked the heavens he wasn't facing her, or her expression would have confirmed his statement. Rukawa Kaede, who seemed as if nothing in the world came to his attention, as if he was focused only on his goals, his own narrow world, analyzing her inner conflicts.

"You don't know the half of it, so don't assume– "

"Its not that complicated," He cut in, glancing briefly back at her. "Tell him or go home."

Kyouren stared at him, her jaw dropping open in surprise. It wasn't the coldness of his words, but the truth in it. How long could she live in Kanagawa, keeping up this guise? Being a part of her brothers world, and telling him the truth went hand in hand. She wouldn't be here forever.

Her shoulders began to sag at the thought, and unconsciously she stepped back into the rain. "You're right," she finally replied. If she had been looking at Rukawa, she would have noticed the look of surprise on his face. "Thanks for clearing that up," She muttered. Holding her umbrella against the sky, she walked away.

OoooooOOOoo

Sakuragi shuffled uncomfortably under his umbrella, shivering as a stray breeze whipped icy droplets behind his neck. Miyagi Ryouta stood beside him, leaning against the brick gate tapping his foot. Both were still in their gym clothes, the sweaty shirts turned cold in the frigid weather and their shorts exposing their bare legs.

"Nande Ryou-chin.. Why are we waiting outside?" Sakuragi complained, trying to curl his long form away from the wind. "..She was just inside the gym.."

"Baka.. Then it would look suspicious," Miyagi muttered back, clenching his chattering teeth. "I wonder what's keeping her..?"

Sakuragi stroked his chin thoughtfully, peering in the direction of the gym. "The kitsune was still in there.."

"Hah. Rukawa detaining her. That's funny Hanamichi," Ryouta snorted. He couldn't imagine Rukawa speaking more than three syllables to a girl.

"Well what's taking her so long?" Sakuragi muttered irritably.

"Shut up– here she comes," Miyagi answered, pointing down the path.

"Oi Kyo-chan!"

The two basketball players blinked in confusion as the girl jumped straight into the air, her umbrella flying out of her hand. She simply stood there, staring at the two as if they were the last people she expected to see.

"Hi.." She finally got out. Miyagi noted the way her eyes lingered on Hanamichi, then dropped to her feet. He raised his eyebrows, meeting Sakuragi's gaze. The taller man merely shrugged at him, oblivious.

"We thought we could treat you to lunch, since you got us last time," Miyagi started with a smile, nudging Hanamichi.

"Hai! Tensai Sakuragi always pays back his friends.. Nyahahaha!"

Miyagi resisted the urge to squirm when the girl observed them with narrowed eyes. Half expecting her to decline the invitation, he was surprised when she suddenly brightened. "Good! I'm feeling pretty hungry!"

The three walked towards a noodle shop near the school, talking mostly of basketball and the upcoming game. It was only after Sakuragi had finished his fifth bowl of udon that he realized he only fifty yen in his pocket.

"Er.. Sorry Miyagi, I'll pay you back next week."

"Baka! That's what you said last week!" Miyagi groaned, peering into his wallet for the umpteenth time.

Kyouren smiled at the laughing red faced man, shaking her head. The warm broth in her belly, and the cozy, rundown atmosphere of the noodle bar was comforting. "Arigatou Miyagi-san," she murmured, relishing the moment. Rukawa's words still rang fresh in her mind, _Tell him or go home._ She lifted her eyes to observe the object of her turmoil– Sakuragi was grinning broadly as he downed the last of his broth. A piece of dried seaweed was stuck on his chin, and sesame seeds were stuck to his mouth. If she could only tell him with the assurance he wouldn't be angry or hurt; that her appearance was a welcome intrusion to his life.

"..So will you help us?"

Miyagi waited impatiently, as the girl blinked in confusion. She obviously hadn't been paying attention.

"Er.. Suman Senpai.. Help you with what?" Kyouren asked, noticing that Sakuragi was also listening intently.

Miyagi groaned, holding his head in his hands. He had wasted a good three minutes to explain to her the embarrassing details of their request. He looked at Sakuragi for help.

"Kyo-chan. Ryou-chin and I have decided. Tomorrow is d-day."

"D-day?" Kyouren asked, turning to look at Sakuragi. The mans goofy expression had changed into one of earnestness.

"Hai. We're going to confess to.. Er.."

Kyouren's eyes rounded when she realized their meaning. "Haruko and Ayako-senpai?"

"Hai," the two men muttered, looking down at their feet as their faces reddened.

"But.. Why now?"

Miyagi toyed with his chopsticks, a faraway look in his eyes. "I'm in my third year now Kyo-chan. Aya-chan is a smart girl.. But me, after basketball.. I'm not sure where my futures going. Soon we'll be taking our entrance exams and I'm not sure we'll be going to the same school.."

Kyouren was surprised by the tender nature of his confession. He was so serious, so sweet, she felt heart-felt pity for her senpai.

"Its my last chance."

Sakuragi sniffed, and Kyouren noticed his eyes were glimmering. She discreetly looked away, resisting the urge to laugh at his unexpected sensitivity. She waited for him to compose himself, before asking gently, "And you Sakuragi-kun?"

Sakuragi paused to think before he spoke, a trait truly remarkable for the impetuous tensai. "If I don't tell her, there's no way to change our relationship."

"Nani?"

"Haruko-san doesn't have a clue how I feel." Sakuragi reddened, obviously uncomfortable with spilling his emotions. "By telling her.. Maybe, just maybe she'll start to see me differently."

"You're both sure its for the best?" She asked, her voice wavering in ill-disguised doubt.

"Hai," Miyagi replied steadily.

"But.. B-but.. How do you know what will happen?" She whispered, swirling a chopstick in her green tea.

It was Sakuragi who answered, with a look of firm resolve in his eyes. "Being rejected is a possibility.. But its better than the alternative."

"...What's that?"

Miyagi answered plainly, "Hiding your feelings."

Kyouren choked on her tea, the liquid scalding her throat as she dropped the hot mug. It spilled across the bar as Sakuragi and Miyagi took turns thumping her back.

"Kyo-chan.. Daijobu?" Miyagi asked worriedly as she waved them away.

Kyouren wiped at her blouse hastily where the tea left a green stain on the white cotton. "I'm fine, it was hot," She replied hastily.

"So you'll help us?" Miyagi persisted.

"With what?"

"Well.. we thought we'd practice confessing to you. Since you promised to help us. Remember?" Sakuragi prodded her shoulder with a chopstick eagerly, grinning unabashedly.

"Anou.." Kyouren stammered, turning red herself. "I'm not really experienced with this–"

Miyagi shook his head, firmly grasping her shoulder. "Its either you or Sakuragi. And Frankly, I think I'd feel much better with you."

"Sou da! That goes for me too," Sakuragi responded, peering apprehensively at Miyagi.

"Fine.. I'll help you," Kyouren gave in. But she wondered vaguely if she would be as helpful as they hoped. In her mind the voices of Rukawa, Miyagi, and Sakuragi wouldn't leave her alone.

"_Its not that complicated."_

"_Its my last chance."_

"_..its better than the alternative."_

"_..Hiding your feelings."_

"Nyahahahahhahaa!"

"Urusei Hanamichi!" Ryouta's roar brought her out of her thoughts. Miyagi had Sakuragi in a headlock, the taller man gasping for breath as he drowned in silent laughter. She briefly recalled that Miyagi had been kneeling before her, muttering something.

"Er.. Miyagi-san, Sakuragi-kun.."

The two were still at it, yelling and throwing things. The cashier eyes them nervously, bringing them their check. Kyouren sighed, leaving a wad of yen on the table as she dragged the two outside, still yelling. When they finally calmed down Miyagi turned to Kyouren.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Anou..." She stammered, trying to remember what exactly it was Miyagi had said. "Well.. To tell you the truth it wasn't like you."

"Nani?" Ryouta asked, scratching his head, as Sakuragi chortled from behind them.

"Senpai.. I don't think you should kneel. Or try to sound poetic."

"But.. I thought girls loved that," he muttered.

"Just.. Tell her how you feel, no more no less." She sighed when Sakuragi and Ryouta stared at her blankly, scratching their heads. "Just speak plainly."

Miyagi shook his head in confusion, suddenly brightening. "Hey, why don't you show us how?"

"Sou da!" Sakuragi exclaimed, suddenly pointing to his face. "Just pretend I'm Mitsui– "

"Sakuragi-kun!" She wailed in protest, her face reddening.

"Fine," Sakuragi sighed pointing at Miyagi. "Pretend he's Mitsui. I'm sure it'll be easier, since he's so much shorter than the real Mitsui."

"Nande yo?" Miyagi yelled, his face reddening in anger.

"I am NOT going to pretend either of your are Mitsui-san!" She stated firmly, or rather yelled over the din of the rough housing men. She ignored the pathetic looks on Miyagi and Sakuragi's faces, feigning cold indifference.

"You promised!" Sakuragi accused, pointing a long finger at her.

"I can't tell you what to say or how to act. Just.. Just speak from the heart," She explained. "Do it your way.." The three had stopped walking, and she realized they weren't two blocks away from the Rukawa house. It seemed her feet had lead her home. While the two were lost in thought she seized the opportunity to head home. "Good luck tomorrow senpai, Sakuragi-kun! I'm going home!"

Before the two could respond the girl had run out of ear shot, splashing puddles as she went. "Kuso.. She didn't even help us," Sakuragi muttered unhappily.

"And I even bought her lunch.." Miyagi groaned.

Sakuragi blinked, suddenly remembering something. "Ryou-chin.. When did you pay?"

"Hehh heh.. Oops," the Captain muttered embarrassedly, realizing his mistake. "Well might as well go home.."

"Do it _my_ way.." Sakuragi murmured. The two basketball players walked quietly towards their own neighborhoods, lost in their thoughts.

OooOooOOO

When Kyouren reached home, Nitta-san was bending over the stove stirring a pot of soup. "Konnichiwa Kyo-chan! Did you have lunch?" The old lady asked, smiling kindly.

She politely declined the offer, smiling at the old lady, suddenly aware that her days with Nitta-san were numbered. She tromped up the stairs, deciding to tackle the rest of her homework– get her mind off of other things. She didn't get very far when a large thump echoed from her door. Jolting from her seat, she opened her door wide.

A pair of shoes– the ones she had left in the garbage sat right outside the door. Stunned, she vaguely heard the sound of the shower running. She grabbed the shoes, and slid them under her bed, sighing. The words in her chemistry book began to blur a she squinted in the page, now completely distracted.

_Tell him or go home._

She dug through her desk blindly, miraculously coming across what she was looking for– a phone card. She crept through the hallway, opening the door to Mr. Rukawa's office. Her hands trembled as she picked up the black receiver, settling uncomfortably on the desk as her fingers began to dial..

_One ring. Two rings. Three rings.. Click._

"Hello?" A tired voice murmured.

"Otousan.."

"Kyouren? Is that you?"

"Hai.."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Tou-san.. I want to go home."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Sure honey. But It's going to take a few days to make the arrangements... I'm not at home right now."

"How long?"

"One week."

"Okay."

"Is something wrong?" Her step-father asked, the sleepiness gone from his tone. "Have they been treating you badly?"

"No.. I'm just ready."

"Did.. Did things go alright?"

"Tou-san I gotta go. I'll call you later," She murmured, slamming the receiver back into its place. She suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she instantly regretted her decision. But there was no turning back. The room felt dark and drafty, and she felt the urge to return to her room. She hurriedly slid off the desk and swung open the door.

The jetting noise of running water had stopped. She looked up in alarm, her eyes widening. Rukawa, a towel wrapped around his mid-section, dripping water was standing right before the door. His face was equally shocked as hers for a brief moment, then that cool mask slid onto his features. His eyes bored through hers, making her fidget uncomfortably.

"You are a coward," He murmured. He brushed past her and walked into his room.

Kyouren stood in the hallway, too defeated to feel angry. For once, she had to agree with him.

OooooOOooO

I apologize if this fic is pulling forward erratically in one chapter. I feel my inspiration for this Sakuragi/Kyouren relation thing running out.. So I'm trying to push for the big finish. Thanks for reading!


	13. Discoveries

Hello, this is the last chapter.. It might be a little long so bear with me! I'm trying to tie up some loose threads in this chapter. Hope it's a good one. :)

dollarbanks: Yup, this is the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading this fanfic.. Really appreciate it. :)

moodygal: I hope in this fic I atleast built up to a Kyouren/Rukawa friendship.. Sorry if Rukawa seemed OOC in some places, and thanks for reading and reviewing!

TheNewKid: Thanks for the encouraging reviews and thanks for reading!

Chapter Thirteen

Discoveries

Monday morning was unusual. Kyouren woke up early, almost at the crack of dawn. An internal clock pushed her to rise with the sun. She never really believed she would stay forever, and yesterdays phone call ignited inside her a silent count down. She could feel the minutes tick by, inching closer towards the end of the week when she would be leaving.

_Forever._

Refusing to be depressed she shoved off her covers and headed in for a refreshing morning shower. The look Nitta-san gave her when she walked downstairs, fully dressed in her uniform, an hour early brought a genuine smile to her lips. Never in her entire stay in Kanagawa had she got up on time. She instantly regretted it as she gazed out the kitchen window, where the sun was climbing up the horizon in a burst of warm rays.

"Miss Itou.."

The solemn title alerted her to Nitta-sans concern. The old lady was looking at her very strangely, stirring the miso slowly in thought. "Hai Obaasan?"

"Are you well?"

She laughed forcefully, draping her arms around the housekeepers shoulders. "Perfectly well," she reassured her, tightening her arms around the frail ladies shoulders. "I'm sorry for not getting up on time.. I will from now on."

The thump of feet pattering down the stairs diverted the two women towards the lone figure of Rukawa, lumbering down the stairs. Kyouren averted her eyes casually, trying to forget the accusing stare he had given her, to no avail. She remembered how he appeared-- dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel to her astonishment. Her cheeks reddened as she realized she was picturing him half-naked. But how shocked he looked, the disappointment in his tones.. _You are a coward._ It wasn't like him to eavesdrop in the first place, much less get caught in the act in such awkward manner. What did it all mean?

The way to school was awkward. Especially since she had to cling to his back as they bumped over hills and her head dipped into his back when he turned. She never noticed how close they were sitting, and how tightly she had to hold onto his rigid back. Miraculously, he didn't fall asleep even once. They made it to school in record time.

Rukawa parked his bike silently, never looking back as he walked towards class. Kyouren watched his retreat uncertainly. There was something she couldn't quite pinpoint about him, a subtle change in his manner. He was always quiet– but something in the air had changed. His silence was awkward, and tense.. brooding.

"Kyo-chan! Ohayhoo!"

Yohei and the Gundan strolled towards her, the mischievous twinkle ever present in their eyes. They were true friends, and she knew Sakuragi was lucky to have them. "Morning guys.. Anou.. Where's Sakuragi-kun?"

"He's been acting suspicious this morning," Takamiya whispered, rubbing his chin and pointing towards the gate. "He's been standing there ever since we got here."

"Ora?" Kyouren sneaked a glance to the brick gate, and spotted the tall red head, standing sentinel. Then it dawned on her.. _Haruko-chan! He's waiting for Haruko-chan._ Kyouren smiled in understanding.

"He's vicious. Look what he did!" Ooksu complained, rubbing the large red bump on his head. "All I did was ask him what he was doing there.."

"It's d-day," She muttered softly.

"Nani..? D-day?" Yohei asked, blinking as he scratched his head.

"Gambatte Sakuragi-kun," She murmured to herself, smiling as glimpsed the bristly red head pacing in front of the gate.

"Nande yo Kyouren-chan.. What's d-day?" Noma asked impatiently as they walked towards the sophomore hallway.

"Sakuragi-kun is finally biting the bullet," Kyouren replied, winking at the gundan cheekily.

"Masaka.. You mean.. Haruko-chan?"

"Sou yo!" She affirmed, laughing as they stared incredulously. She realized she was the only one laughing, in surprise she clamped her mouth shut. The four gundan were scrutinizing her with puzzled expressions on their faces. "What..? What are you looking at?"

"Anou.. Kyo-chan.. Are you feeling okay?" Yohei asked carefully, a hand reaching over to grip her shoulder.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She shouted, a little irritated being asked that particular question twice that morning. The gundan shrank back in apprehension as she glared at them in annoyance and slapped Yohei's hand away.

Takamiya placed a clammy hand on her forehead, waving the other in front of her face. "Mou.. She doesn't have a fever," he muttered.

"W-w-w-hat do you thinks wrong with me?" She sputtered, not understanding the joke.

"Kyo-chan," Ooksu asked seriously, peering up into her eyes. "Aren't _you _in love with Hanamichi?"

Kyouren stared back at them, her jaw hanging open incredulously. "What.. What are you talking about?"

"The way you look at him.. The way you smile at him, how you're always happy to see him," Noma ticked off on his fingers, while Takamiya nodded in affirmation.

"We thought you had a major crush on him," Ooksu concluded, smiling goofily.

Yohei twiddled his thumbs nervously in the background, whistling to himself as he nervously slid away from the scene. He had an itching premonition about the violence about to ensue.

"Crush?" Kyouren whispered, the color draining out of her face. The very idea of being attracted to her brother in _that_ way.. She felt the chunks rise from the bowels, the mornings miso groaning dangerously in her intestines. In a flash her book bag was over her head, with a tremendous double whack it smacked the side of Ooksu' grinning face. The blonde man fell the floor, his vision dizzy and blurred. "Crush! How dare you presume such a disgusting.. H-h-h-orrendous idea!" _Whack! Whack!_ "Baaaaaka!"

"Maa maa Kyo-chan! That's enough!" Yohei cut in, waving his hands in front of the enraged girl, the fire bursting from her brown eyes. For moment Yohei thought he was looking into Hanamichi's eyes. He shook the ridiculous idea from his thoughts, as he watched the girl calm down and lower her book bag, panting furiously. Takamiya and Noma dragged the injured Ooksu away as he twitched erratically with a dazed look in his eyes.

"..Sumaaan.." He mumbled, holding the sides of his swelled and bruised face.

Kyouren merely glared at him, trying to suppress her gag reflex. "What ridiculousness. Sakuragi-kun is..." She glanced down at her feet for a moment, gathering the courage to speak plainly. "He's a brother to me."

"Aa, we're just teasing," Takamiya lied, still wary of the bag clutched in Kyouren's hands. "Wait! Almost forgot.. Do we have the confetti and the trumpets?" He asked excitedly.

"Sou da! We have to be ready!" Ooksu brightened, smiling painfully through his bruises.

"Trumpets? Confetti?" Kyouren asked, eyeing the gundan suspiciously.

"Hai.. In case he gets dumped!" Takamiya roared, laughing heartily. "Wait.. We have to follow him! He might be being dumped this very minute!"

"Yoshi! Lets go!"

Kyouren watched in horror as the four gundan raced back down the hall and out of the building. She groaned, slapping her forehead. _I shouldn't have told them.. _The black uniform clad men rushed out of view, and she couldn't help smiling. So many familiar faces, so many memories.. She sniffed lightly to herself, suppressing tears forming in her eyes. _Ja ne Sakuragi gundan.._

She walked into the classroom and sat at her seat. The room was still empty, as the students were still roaming the halls socializing. Only one seat was occupied– by a mop of black hair that was Rukawa Kaede. She smiled at the sleeping figure, and if she had seen her own reflection the tenderness of her own expression would have shocked her.

_Yea.. I think I'm going to miss you too._

OoOOooOOo

Sakuragi shivered as he waited by the gate, but not from the cold. His clammy hands gripped the small package in his hands, as he waited for her. Inside was a silver chain, with a beautiful heart pendant. It was his mothers, and one of his most treasured objects. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind– what he would say, how she would react. _Tensai.. I'm Tensai. Tensai's don't get nervous._ "Demo.. What will Haruko say?" He wondered out loud. He didn't think he could take it if he was dumped this time, because she was different.

Akagi Haruko wasn't like those fifty others who had dumped him. This was the longest crush he had out of all of them. Haruko inspired him to be better, to work harder. She was the one who developed his passion for basketball, the sport that had become the second most important thing to him in his life. Haruko of course, was the first.

_Otousan.. Okasan, if you're up there in heaven, please help me._

He looked upwards at the sky, which was a bright blue-grey, praying to himself. He forcefully steadied his hands, meditating on calming his frayed nerves.

"...Sakuragi-kun!"

The bright, cheerful voice never failed to astonish and pleasure him. He felt his heart stop at the gentle tones, as he viewed the smiling face of his one and only angel. He thanked the heavens silently, she was alone.

"Haruko-san.."

"Were you waiting for me Sakuragi-kun?" She asked playfully, as they walked slowly through the gate.

"Hai.. Anou, Haruko-san.. I have something to give you.."

Haruko paused, her innocent eyes wide with curiosity. "Hontou? What is it?"

Sakuragi starred seriously into her eyes, and shyly reached for her hands. Haruko's eyes rounded even wider. He reached nervously in his pocket for the package, his voice caught in his throat. "Haruko-san.. I– "

"Excuse me. Are you Sakuragi Hanamichi?"

Sakuragi's head jerked angrily towards the soft, cultured voice. A man wearing a smart looking suit, and holding a black leather bag was observing them. Sakuragi's eyes began to glow dangerously.

The gundan rushed out from behind the bushes where they were espying the scene, forming a wall between the interrupter and the enraged Hanamichi. Sakuragi's face had turned the color of flame.

"Nande yo ji-ji, how dare you interrupt us?" Sakuragi roared, struggling to free his arms from Takamiya and Yohei.

The man merely raised his eyebrow in surprise, undeterred by the show of hostility. "Then you are Sakuragi Hanamichi, son of Itou Michiko?"

Sakuragi blinked in confusion, his rage momentarily forgotten. "Nani yo..?"

The man removed a manilla envelope from his jacket, and shuffled hurriedly through some papers. "Gomen... née Hayashi. Hayashi Michiko."

Yohei turned towards Sakuragi, alarmed. He had been friends with Sakuragi ever since they were children. Only he knew the name of Sakuragi's mother.

"Hai.." Sakuragi replied, his voice monotonous. Then as if remembering himself, his face contorted in anger. "Oi old man.. Why are you asking me about my mother?"

"Its confidential Mr. Sakuragi. Would you mind stepping into my car– "

Sakuragi's eyes flared, and he raised a threatening fist. "You'll tell me here."

The man looked warily at Haruko and the gundan, then fixed his gaze on the furious red haired man. He cleared his throat. "Very well. I'm a representative from Warner and Lawson, to entail the money left for you in Mrs. Hayashi's will. This account is entitled to you on the event of Mrs. Hayashi's death which occurred exactly five months ago the First of– "

Haruko gasped. Sakuragi had broken free, knocking aside the gundan who had tried to form a wall around him. His hands grasped the collar of the "representative", lifting him clear off the ground with one hand. "What account," He nearly whispered, his face radiating confusion and pain. "What will.. My mother.. She died when I was born."

"Please, Mr. Sakuragi.. Calm down," The man protested, tugging at Sakuragi's arm.

"Hanamichi! Matte.." Yohei warned, struggling to get his friend to put the man down.

Haruko was quiet, her mind putting pieces of the puzzle together. _The picture.. The picture of Sakuragi's mother at Kyouren's house.._ "Masaka.. Itou Kyouren!"

Sakuragi and the gundan suddenly turned towards Haruko, confusion in their faces. "Haruko-san...?"

Haruko felt painful sympathy when she saw the tortured look in Sakuragi's eyes, which mirrored confusion and terror. She slowly walked towards him, putting a hand on his arm. "Sakuragi-kun.. I think we should go with this man," She said gently, tugging his arm.

At Haruko's touch, Sakuragi lowered his arm and put the man down slowly. The sudden information had shocked him out of his rage and his senses. He felt numb to the world. Haruko's gentle eyes were all he could see, as she lead him gently away.

The man looked nervously from Sakuragi to Haruko, unsure of what to do. "Would you come with us Miss.. Mr. Yoshino is waiting at the office.."

"Yoshino?" Yohei asked, speaking for his stunned friend.

"Yes.. The late Mrs. Hayashi's lawyer. He sent me to get you.."

The gundan looked at each other worriedly, then at their friend. Sakuragi was quiet, pale, and listless. They never had seen him like this. Yohei glanced at Haruko in confusion. _What does Kyouren have to do with this?_

Haruko lead the way, taking Sakuragi by the hand. The tall, fierce man looked like a lost child, clinging tightly to his mother. The gundan followed after them cautiously. From the looks of it Sakuragi had a high chance of going berserk.

The six teens disappeared into the black suv, and zoomed off in the opposite direction of school.

OoOoOooO

Kyouren tapped her pencil idly in her mouth, staring worriedly at Haruko's empty seat. It was fourth period– current events, and still she hadn't returned. _Is it a good thing? IS she on a date with Sakuragi?_ But she figured it could be a bad omen. Maybe Haruko had run home in embarrassment. Her feet itched to find out if Sakuragi was also absent. _If Sakuragi's gone too, then it must be a good sign.. Wait.. Or is it?_ She groaned loudly, rubbing her head in confusion.

"Do you disagree Miss Itou?"

Kyouren blinked up at her sensei, who looked mildly amused. She desperately looked at the chalk board for clues to what he had asked. "Uh.. Yes sensei," She guessed blindly.

"Really? Then enlighten us; why is over fishing in the Yellow sea a benefit to the Japanese economy?"

"Aaaahhh..."

"I suggest you think before you react," He replied dryly, turning back to his work.

Kyouren turned red in her seat while the class giggled, some of the friendlier girls nudging her playfully. In fifteen minutes the bell rang, signaling lunch time. She burst from her seat, nearly upsetting her chair, grabbed her bento and rushed down the hall.

One by one the classroom emptied, but there was no sign of Sakuragi. She noticed that Yohei was also missing, and he was in Sakuragi's class. She stood perplexed, silently hoping that Sakuragi and Haruko were out on a date. _I bet the gundan are out spying on them.._ She sighed, half-reassured. The hallway was empty. Most of the students were outside, enjoying the clear skies and a refreshing break from endless rain.

She realized that this was that same hallway where she had first set eyes upon Sakuragi. She let the tears slip down her cheeks, wiping them away shamefully. It felt like all she ever did in Kanagawa was cry. Well, that was coming to an end soon. Soon, she would be back in the States, where all she needed to worry about was what to wear and her grades. Slumping down against the wall, she opened her bento.

It was an array of colorful seaweed rolls, beautifully made. She thanked the kind housekeeper mentally, feeling a fresh onslaught of tears in her eyes, as they fell into her bento. Somehow the shapes of the rolls reminded her of Nitta-san's kind eyes. _This is getting ridiculous,_ she scolded herself. Fighting away despondency she dug in, stuffing her mouth with rice balls and letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hrm."

She choked on a large bite of rice, her head jerking up erratically towards the noise. Rukawa was standing before her looking down at her quietly. She coughed in surprise, swallowing the lumps of rice stuck in her throat. He never ate lunch with her at school.

"What's with you?" She finally asked, watching as he mechanically popped the rolls in his mouth with his chopsticks.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Kyouren sighed, wondering that he would follow her question with another question.

"Nevermind," she muttered, taking a long sip of cool tea from her thermos. They ate together in silence– that same uncomfortable silence. Kyouren scowled at him. If he was going to sit with her, he should at least say something. The awkwardness was giving her indigestion.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked suddenly, in that quiet voice of his.

Typical of Rukawa to hit you right in the gut. Kyouren was glad she didn't have anything in her mouth, lest she choke on it. She considered his question thoughtfully, wondering how she was to explain that particular complexity. "..Because... there's no reason for me to stay," She said simply, looking down at her thermos.

"Liar."

His voice was cold, she looked up in surprise. He was looking at her, his gaze equally frosty. She had seen him irritated before, but this was something to behold. Rukawa, his face and eyes frozen was furious. "It's the truth," She persisted.

"No. You're running away," He said simply.

Kyouren's eyes blazed at that comment. She gripped the thermos tightly in her hands, ignoring the overflow of tea spilling over her hands. "I– am– not– running," She said through clenched teeth. "Its for his own good.."

"And how do you know that?" Rukawa snapped, surprising her yet again. She searched the angry blue eyes of his, wondering what had brought on this rage, had stirred his anger. Noticing her inspection, he turned his gaze towards the wall.

"You're right," she whispered, holding back a long sigh. "I don't know Hanamichi as well as a sister should. I don't know his dreams, his hopes, his fears.. I don't even know what his favorite food is." She paused a moment to blink away the tears that threatened to fall and collected herself with a shuddering sigh. "But I know he cherishes the memory of our parents.. And there's nothing more I can give him than that."

"You're wrong."

She looked at Rukawa in surprise. His voice had taken on a low, dead serious tone she had never heard before.

"You asked me, if I were _him.._ If I would want to know the truth."

She nodded slowly, remembering that day. "You said you didn't know."

"I lied." He turned to look at her, his gaze earnest. "Even if my worst fears concerning my family were confirmed.. I would want to know."

Her eyes were focused completely on his, desperately searching. The question was in her face, but she struggled to voice it. "Why..?"

"Because it's the truth," He answered calmly, now looking out the window. It was beginning to rain. The thundering of footsteps alerted them to the students beginning to head inside. "Give him the truth."

Kyouren sat there in shock, staring at her lap in confusion. She knew Rukawa had headed back to class. The rustle of his uniform and the clatter of his bento comfirmed that. But his words stayed with her.

"_It's the truth."_

_Rukawa Kaede.. He's an orphan too._ She looked back towards the retreating form, but he was lost in a myriad of uniforms. Could is be possible, that Rukawa Kaede could relate to Sakuragi? Bewildered by the idea, she picked up her bento and walked slowly back to class.

OooooOOooooO

"Okasan.. She.. She was alive all this time..?"

Haruko watched Sakuragi's pale, expressionless face with heartfelt sympathy. His face was haggard, it sagged, as if all the strings pulling his features in place had been cut. It was an awkward scene. Crowded in a small conference room, Sakuragi sat uncomfortably on a chair that didn't accommodate his legs. She was sitting beside him, watching his expression carefully. The gundan were standing by the door, shocked expressions on their faces, though they tried to keep quietly in the background.

"Hai Sakuragi-kun," The man who introduced himself as Yoshino Hidoaki replied. "I'm sorry to be the one to give you the news.. I thought you had already been informed," he apologized.

"Urusei. You lie," Sakuragi growled, bursting from his seat. Haruko gasped as his chair knocked back over, and he clenched his fists tightly to his sides.

"Sakuragi-kun, please," She whispered putting a hand on his arm. She felt his arms go limp at her touch, and he turned his face away from her ashamedly. Haruko wondered if she should leave him alone.. _No. He needs someone right now._ There was no telling what would happen once she left– that lawyer would have been in the hospital, old man or no. Sakuragi was on the verge of exploding, the way his fists were clenching and unclenching, the corded muscles on his back bristling restlessly.

"..Sakuragi-kun," Mr. Yoshino said calmly, folding his hands in front of him. "Your mother left you a substantial amount of money. I'm here to make sure you get it."

"Urusei," Sakuragi snarled, his eyes snapping to Yoshino. "I don't give a damn about money. How.. How did she die?"

Haruko's clenched his arm tightly, tears coming to her eyes as she watched Sakuragi choke out the tortured words.

"I believe it was cancer," Yoshino replied reverently, reaching out a hand to pat Sakuragi's fist in a feeble gesture of condolence. "But beyond that, I don't know the particulars."

"You don't know..the _particulars_.."

Sakuragi was snorting hysterically. Haruko watched in mute horror, as he wrenched his arm away from the mans touch, and slammed his fist into the oak desk. It shuddered audibly, a penholder rattled as it fell, papers flew in all directions, the desk creaked.

"My mother died.. And that's all you can say?" He whispered, his voice hoarse. "She's dead. Here's the money?" Hot tears began to stream from his eyes, as he stood, his hands gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles were white. His face was mere inches away from Mr. Yoshinos, a horribly strangled look on his face. "Yaro.. Tell me what happened," he hissed, his arm suddenly reaching out to grab the man's collar.

"Sakuragi-kun, dame yo!" Haruko cried, tugging at his arms to no avail. She looked desperately back at the gundan, but they merely shook their heads, a look of pity on their faces.

"Sakuragi-kun," Mr. Yoshino struggled, though his voice was surprisingly even. "Please put me down. I'm not trying to offend– "

"_Damare_. Tell me what everything.. Tell me now."

Yoshino gripped Sakuragi's wrist with both hands, trying to loosen the younger man's grip. But his large hand was like a steel clamp around his throat, and slowly, every so slowly it was tightening. "I wish I could," he started, and gulped when the boys grip became noticeably tighter. "Perhaps.. Perhaps your sister– "

With a crashing thud, the lawyer landed uncomfortably back in his leather chair. Sakuragi's grip had gone slack. His arm slid limply against his side, as his bewildered eyes somehow became larger.

Yohei stepped forward, his face shocked as he gripped Sakuragi's shoulder in an effort to steady him. Sakuragi's face had somehow gone whiter, and the giant looked shaky, as if his long knees could no longer support him.

"Teme, what the hell are you saying!"

Yoshino looked exasperated, a hand going to rub his temples. His client was oblivious to everything. He had not suspected he had no idea his mother had passed away five months prior, nor that he was not aware of his sister. He opened his mouth slowly, wondering how he'd survive this– when the young lady in front of him, suddenly pulled the tall man towards her.

Sakuragi felt soft hands tugging him. He looked into Haruko's angelic face, the quiet warmth, the pretty features, the comforting wide blue eyes, which were filled with so much emotion; warmth, sympathy, and kindness. "Haruko-san," he said apologetically, regretting the fact that she had witnessed this, but still thankful she was standing by him. She was the only thing keeping him from losing a hold on himself.

"Sakuragi-kun.. He's telling the truth," She said quietly, meeting the raging brown eyes. "You do have a sister. We all know her."

The four gundan looked at Haruko curiously, their expressions confused and shocked. Sakuragi hung on to her every word, his eyes never leaving hers. "Dare..?" He asked quietly, his eyes burning as he searched her face. His face begged her to know. He had to know.

Haruko breathed deeply, hoping what she was about to reveal was for the best. For Sakuragi, and for her..

"It's Kyouren..."

OoooOoOooOoOo

The bell rang, announcing the end of the cleaning hour. Kyouren straightened from her uncomfortable position mopping the floor. School was over, and still there was no sign of Haruko. All she could feel was apprehension– there was no telling what could have happened between Sakuragi and Haruko, until she got to the gym.

Her leaden feet dragged slowly as she made her way outside towards the gym. Even Rukawa caught up with her, though he was always last to leave the classroom since he was always asleep. The ground was slick under her feet she sloshed through the puddles carelessly.

As the all too familiar shifting scene passed by her, Kyouren walked slower, a part of her wishing to imprint everything in her memory, under the pouring sky. The grey of the horizon, the industry-like building that was their school, the murmur of talking students, the clatter of footsteps falling on the cement, the feeling of the frigid wind passing under her umbrella..

In her mind she could picture the glistening maple floors of the basketball court, hear the pattering of basketball shoes against the floor, the squeals, the shouts, and thuds, an echo of the diligence of the basketball team. She could see Sakuragi pushing through the middle, and slamming in a basket with both hands, captain Miyagi's steady voice as he calmly led the offense, Mitsui shooting a three pointer with his perfect form– and Rukawa.

She glanced at her silent companion, who had slowed his pace to match hers. She wondered why he chose to walk beside her, even though he wasn't saying anything. In fact he looked like he was sleep walking, his eyes half closed, his head nodding forward, the black bangs covering his eyes.

From the dozing kitsune, to the bright eyes of Haruko, Ayako-sans rich laugh, the snowy white Santa that was Anzai-sensei, and of course the kind Mrs. Nitta.. She knew she would never forget Kanagawa. But what pained her the most, was to think she would have to pretend, for the rest of her life, that she never had a brother.

They had reached the gym door, where she imagined Sakuragi Hanamichi, clad in his black uniform, a gym bag slung over his shoulder, smiling at her. His short bristly red hair had grown longer, and was spiked higher on his head, his deep brown eyes radiated both fierce pride and strength–

Kyouren slipped in the next puddle, losing her balance. She heard a small grunt as she collided with Rukawa. His hands were on her shoulders, steadying her, but she barely noticed. Sakuragi Hanamichi wasn't just a vision. He was standing there, looking at her, but he wasn't smiling. From beside him, the smaller figure of Haruko peeked out uncertainly at them. A small wave of relief flooded through her tired mind. _So they were together.._ But he wasn't smiling, nor was he looking at Haruko, who stood, her small hand touching his arm.

A gesture of comfort? Affection? She couldn't tell– but Sakuragi looked strange. He was staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. She lowered her eyes in confusion, unable to move, frozen five feet from him. Her legs refused to budge, and she couldn't look at him. _Come on.. Walk up to them.. Say something._ Her muscles somehow locked tighter.

A slight squeeze to her shoulder broke her from her paralysis. She glanced briefly back, where Rukawa was still standing. She couldn't see his eyes, but his hands were resting on her back, and gently, he began to push her forward.

She would thank him later, for doing so. At that moment, Itou Kyouren could not move, or speak.

"You.."

Kyouren looked up uncertainly, standing before Sakuragi. His voice was choked and strangled. A sudden spark of fear and excitement snapped her eyes wide open, as she peered into Hanamichi's restless _eyes. He.. Knows? _Her doubt crumbled into horror, shock, wonder, then finally hope..

"Sakuragi.." She stuttered, searching his face for the answer.

"You," He repeated, almost whispering. He was looking straight into her eyes, searching for something. "You're.. My sister?"

His question sounded broken and uncertain, but Kyouren saw it in his face. His eyes glimmered with tears, his features were overwhelmed by it. He was hoping, begging for the truth. She knew, from the moment she met him– there was nothing she could deny her brother.

"Hai."

Nothing would prepare her what happened next. In two strides Hanamichi had closed the distance between them, and she felt her head colliding into the soft material of his shirt. Shock, excitement, and happiness overcame her all at once.

Later, she would say it was the happiest moment of her life; she realized she didn't need to leave Kanagawa. Smiling through her tears, her head buried in her brother's torso, she realized she was already home.

oOOOOooooOOOO

There is a short **epilogue** coming up.. But this is the end of a full long chapter.. Thanks for reading this far :)

Japanese phrase update!

Masaka- No way

Damare- Shut up

Dame yo- Stop it

Dare- Who?


	14. Epilogue

I said it was going to be short.. But it didn't work out that way. :)

Dollarbanks: I know it was a bit fast.. :) But I promise I'll get address plot holes in the sequel!

Mizz Bloom: Thanks for your continual support of this fic. You really encouraged me to keep trying. :)

Ayenes: I'm glad you enjoyed it, you flatter me! I will try to get to relationships in the sequel.. Though It won't be easy..

TheNewKid: I've always wanted to show Sakuragi's softer more emotional side.. I hope it wasn't too OOC. It might have been. :O

LetItBDeWayItis: I want to have Rukawa and Kyouren be a couple. But I'm still working out how it will pan out.. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Epilogue

-------------

"Suzuki Hikaru."

"Hai!"

"Sato Nobuo."

"Hai!"

There was a long pause. Kyouren kept her eyes focused on her notebook, the light blue lines blurring in her vision. From her periphery she saw her sensei looking down at the role sheet in quiet puzzlement.

The room creaked with the movement of chairs, as students murmured in inquisition. Never had the terse morning body count ever been delayed so long. Kyouren swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Something was bouncing against the pit of her stomach and her heart thumped loudly against her chest. She inhaled sharply in anticipation.

"...Sakuragi Kyouren."

"Hai."

Her heart rate began to slow, the dull thudding in her ears fading to the buzz of chatter in the classroom. Faintly, she heard her sensei bark for silence as he finished the role call. Soon he started the morning lesson, and the room was silent.

Haruko turned to aim her a sympathizing smile, and she felt the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in response. The worst was over.

The day wasn't nearly as bad as she suspected. Everyone was exceedingly cautious about questioning her– especially since the gundan, Haruko, Matsui and Fuji kept her company, and she suspected, discreetly warned the other students from being too inquisitive.

Sakuragi's peers weren't so lucky. Especially those who responded with surprise at the news.

"Nani! How could twins look nothing like each other?" A loud-mouthed sophomore whispered too loudly in the hallway.

"That's cause you don't know them," Noma explained to his class mate. "She's as foul-tempered as her– "

Noma was silenced with the metallic clang of Kyouren's bento box, almost in unison with the sickening crunch of Hanamichi's forehead making contact with the sophomore's face. It was at that moment, while she was grinning in unabashed camaraderie at Hanamichi, when her twin, instead of grinning back in victory, flushed scarlet and stalked off. Something was definitely wrong.

It was only yesterday they were reunited, but yesterdays events had convinced her they shared a bond that overcame distance and time. She could still feel his crushing embrace, her head lodged in his abdomen, how she was too relived and joyful to feel uncomfortable, as if she belonged in that very spot.

Then she realized, something in Hanamichi had changed. At lunch he seldom held her gaze for more than a few seconds, and was far too quiet. While they discussed basketball, he stared off into space, his expression serious. Even Haruko couldn't break him from his reverie right away.

As she walked towards the gym, the same path as yesterday, she felt the an icy stab of apprehension. Supposing Hanamichi regretted what had happened yesterday, the false sense of security and bliss would be swept away like the dead leaves that rattled on the ground.

She wondered briefly if he would tell her to go home. That he wanted to take it back. He didn't need a sister. She kicked a stray pebble into the lawn, stubbing her toe in the process.

Practice had already started. She leaned on the doorjamb, half inside the gym and half outside, the wind billowing her skirt as she observed the scene.

Captain Miyagi was leading the team in their jog around the court. Naturally Sakuragi was at the lead, followed by the Captain, Mitsui, and the rest of the team. Rukawa brought up the rear, as usual.

"Pick it up!" Miyagi roared, leading the team into a head long sprint. Kyouren averted her eyes as the team sprinted by the door, only looking up when the last of them passed by, catching the dark blue of Hanamichi's jersey. She bit her lip.

"Hanamichi seems different today, ne Kyo-chan?"

Yohei's casual voice her from her thoughts, as she turned to face the dark haired sophomore. He was standing alone, a truly rare occasion, since the rest of the gundan seemed to trail him like their shadow.

"Hmm," She mumbled, not willing to agree to the statement. It irritated her that Yohei affirmed her worries. She resumed watching practice. The team was screening and shooting, and Mitsui-senpai was waving his long arms...

"He's worried."

It took her a minute for the words to register, and slowly she turned to face Yohei, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Worried? What for?"

"Because of you," He spoke calmly, his eyes scanning the gym. "I've known Hanamichi for a long time Kyo-chan.. Since before his.. Your dad died. He's not a bad guy.. But he's not been the conventional student."

"I don't care about that. He's my brother, and I'm proud of him." She folded her arms, her back straightening.

Yohei smiled as she scowled, shaking his head softly. "I know you don't. But I know he's embarrassed around you."

She let her arms slip down, a hand slowly tracing the fringe of her skirt. "Why?"

"He's afraid you might be disappointed in him. Hanamichi.. He's only ever lived for himself. Not even for his father. He was a gangster, he didn't care about school.. He didn't even care about the future.. But now there's you.." Yohei trailed off, studying Kyouren's downcast face carefully.

"Me.. What about me?" She asked aloud, both moved and embarrassed by the idea.

Yohei shrugged uncomfortably, laughing off the melodramatic nature of the conversation. "Well he's the big brother, want's to take care of you I suppose."

"How do you know he's the older one?" Kyouren shot back.

"Er.. I guess I don't," He smiled. "Do you know?"

"No," she admitted, smiling. "But we'll see won't we?"

OoOOoOooOooOo

Practice ended at the same time it always did– but for some reason, none of the Shohoku starters were in a hurry to head home. Rukawa as usual, stayed behind for his solo practice, but Mitsui and the Captain seemed to linger. Haruko was sorting through balls, and polishing them. It was odd– since the manageress wasn't expected to take care of that particular chore, which was reserved for the freshmen.

Kyouren rasied her eyebrow in query, when Haruko glanced at Miyagi the fifth time in twenty minutes before turning away rapidly and rubbing down a ball. Kyouren was waiting for Hanamichi to finish his basketball drill, which Ayako was running through wit him. After her conversation with Yohei, she was hoping to make it clear to him that she was proud of him.

"Aya-chan.."

The feeble voice of the Captain, ironically, caused all motion in the gymnasium to cease. Mitsui clenched a ball between his hands, peering behind him. Sakuragi stopped his dribbling, Haruko, standing near Sakuragi forgot to urge him to practice, and even Rukawa stood stock still, briefly stretching the collar of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Ayako blinked in confusion at the Captain, a basketball held carefully in one hand. "Nani yo Ryouta?" She asked impatiently, when Miyagi simply stood before her.

"Er.." Miyagi glanced casually around the gym, and magically the players became animated again. Rukawa dribbled the ball contemplatively, blue eyes locking on the basket. Sakuragi resumed his drills, and Mitsui let fly a shot– that missed, but Miyagi was too nervous to notice. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Why, just say it here." Ayako snapped, slapping her fan at Sakuragi's head, when he dropped the ball.

"O-o-kay." The captain, bent down on one knee, in a swift, desperate motion.

Ayako pursed her lips in surprise, as Miyagi Ryouta, still sweating profusely in his damp yellow shirt, began to stutter out a familiar sonnet. Probably Shakespeare.

Mitsui and Sakuragi were on the floor at this time, pounding the maple wood with their fists, howling. Kyouren cringed, while Haruko reddened. Ayako shook her head in wonder, after two years he still wasn't giving up.. "Ryouta– "

"Aya-chan.. This is our last year." Miyagi pleaded, ignoring the howling laughs erupting behind him. "Even if you say no, I had to try. I really like you.. Please go out with me." He rubbed his hair in frustration, angry that he couldn't put his words in a more flattering arrangement.

Ayako opened her mouth hastily, as if on reflex, to gently decline his offer– but stopped herself. _This is our last year_.

She observed him quietly, watching his focused brown eyes. He wasn't stuttering anymore, a look of firm resolve etched on his serious face. The heavy words rang in her mind, as she glanced briefly around the gym, and the inhabitants inside. He was right of course. In a few months, the two of them would be busy studying for their entrance exams. It was the last time she would be involved in this basketball team, this school, possibly even these people. "Ryouta.. Get up."

Miyagi stood slowly, trying to fight the flickering emotions of fear and sadness on his face. Tomorrow, he'd wake up embarrassed, but right at this moment, he felt himself locking up, bracing for the crushing blow of rejection–

"I accept."

Her words were simple, but Ryouta had trouble understanding. He stood there blinking, while Ayako did the impossible.

She blushed.

"Oi Ryou-chin congratulations!" Sakuragi roared.

Only Kyouren noticed the faint glimmer of a tear in the tensai's eyes, as he ran over to bear hug his team Captain and good friend, though the Captain had frozen in complete and utter shock.

Kyouren began to laugh, as she congratulated the blushing Ayako. Amidst the teasing and the banter, Kyouren finally met Hanamichi's eyes.

He smiled.

OoooOoOoOoOo

Apparently, Hanamichi had let slip Ryouta's d-day plans to Mitsui and Haruko. Now that Miyagi's debut had commenced, one by one the players headed home, Ayako accompanied by an eager Miyagi.

The gym was silent, save for Hanamichi, Kyouren, and Rukawa, the latter still at it, far across the other end of the court. Kyouren and Sakuragi sat, leaned against the back wall of the gym, staring up at the looming basket above them. The silence was comfortable, Kyouren listened to her twins heavy breathing, as he took a long drink from his bottle. The gym echoed the dribbles and slams from Rukawa's end of the court. Hanamichi was observing his rival quietly, but without the usual competitive spark. He looked content, a strange little smile on his face.

"Miyagi-san.. He looked happy." Kyouren remarked, half expecting no reply.

"Aa," Hanamichi grunted, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"He deserves it."

"Hm."

Kyouren watched lazily, as Rukawa's lithe form reached behind for a backwards dunk. He fell to the floor lightly, his hands immediately on the ball, dribbling again. "He never quits," She muttered, half to herself.

"No he doesn't." Sakuragi admitted quietly, surprising her.

She faced her brother opening her mouth to question, when she caught the look in his face, and decided against it. Sakuragi would never openly admit to admiring Rukawa. But somehow, she knew he acknowledged him.

"He's been kind to you?" Sakuragi asked casually, his large hand gripping the plastic water bottle.

"He has," She replied, a little surprised her twin was asking about Rukawa. "He's not so bad, once you get used to him.."

"Good, then I won't have to compromise the team by sending him to the hospital." Sakuragi muttered, releasing his grip on the pulverized bottle.

Kyouren snorted to mask her pleasure. "You and what army?" She challenged. "He's as solid as a rock. I've seen him fly off a bicycle and hit a lamp post. He got up without a bruise."

"Well you've never seen the tensai in action. I could– " He stopped suddenly, his face reddening.

"Could you?" She asked, poking him teasingly in the side. Hanamichi squirmed, uncomfortable. "What's the matter?"

"..Nothing."

"Hanamichi.. I know all about you and your gangster days," She admitted. "I did my research," She joked, tapping her head.

"I was afraid of that."

"I don't care about what happened back then. I see you now.. And I.." She looked down at her feet for inspiration. She hoped she only had to say this out loud once. It sounded so cheesy. "I'm glad you're my brother."

She could feel Hanamichi's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze to the floor. After a fit of nervous coughing on Hanamichi's part, she lifted her head and sneaked a glance to her brother. He was looking the other way, his cheeks visibly red. She smiled. "I was thinking I could come over this weekend."

Hanamichi turned to her in question. "Why?"

"Your house is a complete stye, " She groaned aloud. "I'm going to clean it."

Sakuragi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Naah.. You don't need to do that. I was going to do it this week."

"Really? What brought on this miracle?" She asked skeptically.

"Well.. Cause it's not just my house," Hanamichi muttered.

"Eh?"

"You're going to live there too," Hanamichi exclaimed in exasperation.

"Live at your house?" Kyouren repeated dumbly.

"Our house, baka." Sakuragi muttered, then blanched as if something just occurred to him. "You're not telling me you _want_ to live with that wily kitsune?"

When Kyouren blushed, Hanamichi aimed a murderous glare at Rukawa, standing suddenly.

"Wait.. No.. That's not what I meant," Kyouren amended, tugging at Hanamichi's long arms. "It's just a surprise, that's all," she repeated until he squatted back down.

"Good," he repeated gruffly, aiming one last heated glare at Rukawa.

OooOooOooOoOooOo

It was suddenly Saturday. Kyouren woke one last time on her plush, flowery bed, and peered at the sunlight for the last time beyond the flower print curtains. Sakuragi's house didn't accommodate beds or desks. The rooms were small, meant for futons and sitting level furniture. Her gaze fell on the card board boxes surrounding her, and she smiled. She felt like she was going home, instead of leaving it.

The hour was early, but she decided to get to a fast start. Nitta-san had been saddened by the news she was moving out, and she decided it would be best if she moved her things before the elderly woman woke up.

It only took her two trips to get her meager possessions down the stairs, but she stalled momentarily, peering up the dark stairway, glancing at the living room, dining room, the warm kitchen, and Nitta-san's little room by the kitchen, where her soft snores emanated. She vowed to visit the elderly housekeeper as much as she could, and feeling better about herself, opened the door.

Rukawa blinked sleepily at her, one hand outstretched to open the door from the other side. Kyouren observed him in mild surprise. He was wearing a practice jersey, a basketball in his other hand. He rarely woke up so early to practice, no wonder, the boys eyelids were drooping even as he stood.

"Hi," she mumbled, her mind blank with surprise.

He stepped inside with a grunt of acknowledgment, glancing at her boxes in slight question.

"I thought I'd get an early start," she offered, shrugging awkwardly. He was still standing there, observing her thorough half closed lids. Sighing, she picked up a box and shoved her way halfway out the door, when out of the blue–

"Need a hand?"

She blinked, turning around. He lifted a box off the top of hers when she said nothing, and walked past her. "Sure," she muttered.

They walked slowly together in semi-companionable silence. He took the lead, and Kyouren suspected he was on auto-pilot, his eyes were probably closed. Rukawa Kaede– he was still very much an acquaintance rather than a friend, even though they had lived in the same house for so long.

Sure, she knew he had been orphaned. And he was the first to know about Hanamichi being her brother. She had glimpsed him getting angry, perhaps sad, and even showing sympathy.. She knew his adoptive father wasn't exactly the supportive type– she had never seen him in her four months at the Rukawa residence. She knew basketball was his life, she snorted to herself– you had to be deaf, blind, and dumb not to realize that– but there was more to his passion about the sport that what was on the surface. That was exactly what Rukawa was– a still, yet murky pond. There was no way to figure out what lay beneath that still exterior, unless you reached in and stirred things around.

She was startled by the realization, that she knew about Rukawa's personal life more than anyone else. She didn't quite know how to feel about that, but that she felt a kind of obligation. She wasn't sure why.

It didn't help that he had helped her in her most critical situations, when she had no one to turn to. She realized she was thankful that Rukawa had found out about her connection to Hanamichi. He had in his quiet, almost accidental way, consoled her, advised, her, and helped her.. Without him, she might not have been heading towards Sakuragi's house today.

Her mind swimming with these thoughts, she almost droped her box on her foot when she realized they were standing before Sakuragi's house. Rukawa stood stock still, and she confirmed that his eyes were indeed shut, as he dropped her box unceremoniously to the ground.

"Hey," She scowled. He merely lifted one eyelid, then closed it.

"Sayonara," he mumbled.

For some reason, that simple goodbye sprung a pang of regret. "Rukawa-kun," She shouted, flinching when he paused. He turned towards her, his eyes still half closed.

"Nande?" He muttered, yawning into the air.

She did what seemed natural for her. In two strides, she stepped up to him, standing on her tiptoes. The movement was so quick, Rukawa in his sleepy stupor couldn't react in time, though his eyes widened significantly. She planted her lips softly against his cheek, and stepped away.

"Thanks."

She didn't wait for the blush to form on her cheeks, instead she collected her box and headed towards the house– her house.. The Sakuragi house.

ooOoOooOoOooOoOO

There were many ideas I failed to develop in this story. Namely, a romance between Kyouren and Rukawa, but it was just too hard to tackle at this point, because it didn't seem fair to make Rukawa fall head over heels in love with a girl who suddenly turns up in his house. Also I wanted to explore the Sakuragi and Haruko relationship, as well as Ayako and Miyagi, which I merely glossed over.. And although I am a fan of Mitsui, he took a very minor role in this fic..

Still, I am happy to have gotten this far. I have established the meeting of Kyouren with Shohoku, and Hanamichi, hopefully in a convincing way, and I've written about basketball without getting too tripped up. :)

I know I am still a newbie writer, but I will continue writing, and I thank all those who took the time to read as well as review my little story. I am planning a sequel for this storyline, and I'll try my best to improve my writing..

Again, thank you all for reading!


End file.
